A Gift of Love
by shiorifoxiesmom
Summary: Strange things happen when Kurama messes with the natural order of things. How will HieiKuronue handle it? The 4th story in a series. HieiKuronue X Kurama YokoShuuichi. Confused? Read my other stories first. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

The reviews at the end of my last story asked for more so here it is. I want to thank **The Forbidden Fox, ss-dragon-lady **and** Jasmemini** for the ideas and encouragement. This may take longer because all three of the other stories were already written. All I had to do was post every few days. This one is still in my head, so please be patient.

This is a continuation of my other stories, 'Hiei & Kurama, a Love Story', 'Memories of a Lost Love' and 'Demon Family'. You won't know some of the characters or understand the relationships if you haven't read them first. Just click my profile to read them. Please leave a review at the end of each. I would love to know what you think of them, plus it feeds my addiction.

For those of you who want to read this without reading the others, here's a brief overview. Kurama is both Yoko and Shuuichi and can change aspects at will. Hiei is the reincarnation of Kuronue and can change aspects just like Kurama. Shina is their adopted Youko daughter they found as an infant. Yokuro is Kuronue's Chimira grandson who they found and adopted at age 15. Shina and Yokuro fell in love and are mated. The humans of the Reiki Tente family, Shuuichi, Kuwabara and Keiko have all been given demon life spans like their spouses. All of them now live in Maiki with their children and grandchildren accept Koenma and Boton who still live in Reiki.

This story takes place about 35 years after 'Demon Family' which is almost 80 years after the series.

That is the longest author's note I have ever written and probably the shortest chapter. Sorry about that but I had to start somewhere. I hope you enjoy the story. Please review. It is the only payment I will receive.

**Full disclaimer posted in first chapter only**. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are the property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fuji TV Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's awesome characters.

* * *

'_Thoughts'  
_/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect./  
_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect./_ **

* * *

**

A Gift of Love

Hiei sat in a tree watching the activity below him in the clearing of his and Kurama's home compound. It was hard to believe that two hundred fifty years ago Kurama and Kuronue were the only members of what was now a huge family. He smirked as he watched Yusuke and Kuwabara play with some of their younger grandchildren.

_/Come on Hiei, let's go play with the kids too. It'll make the time pass more quickly while we wait. The distraction will keep us from worrying too./ _Kuronue's voice in his head was as familiar to Hiei as his own thoughts.

/Hn, stupid bat, why would I want to play with those two idiots and who said I was worried? Just look down there, as you can see we've done thisbefore and there was never a reason to worry./

Hiei could hear Kuronue chuckling in his head. _/Did you forget who you're talking to Hiei. You may not want to play with those overgrown idiots down there but I know how much you love to play with the kids when no one's looking. And you're right we have waited like this many times before but never for one of ours and this is both of ours so don't tell me you're not worried./ _Hiei didn't answer, he didn't want to admit the Chimira was right.

Just then he saw their beautiful silver Youko exit their old den. Kurama looked up to the trees for his mate and called. "Hiei-Koi, they want you."

Hiei flitted to Kurama's side before anyone even noticed. As the family rushed to the den, Kurama held up a hand. "They asked for Hiei and Kuro only. Everyone will have to wait."

Only Kurama noticed the concern in Hiei's eyes as he was led into the den. He stopped just inside and pulled Hiei into his arms. "Don't worry Sweetheart, everything's fine. Now let's go, our children are waiting."


	2. Chapter 2

The first three reviews of this story are three of my most loyal reviewers and the same three I gave credit for ideas in this story. You guys are awesome. Thanks to you and everyone who reads this.

Sorry the first chapter was so short. I never make them too long but that was pathetic. I'll do better on this chapter.

If you didn't read 'Demon Family' this will help you with the characters names and nicknames.

Shiori plus Hina equal Shina  
Yoko plus Kuro equal Yokuro  
Hiei is Shina's Daddy and Yokuro's Hiei-Dad.  
Kuronue is Shina's Kuro-Daddy and Yokuro's Dad.  
Kurama (Yoko) is Hiei and Kuro's Foxie, Shina's Foxie-Mama and Yokuro's Mom.  
Kurama (Shuuichi) is Hiei and Kuro's Kitten, Shina's Mama-Kitten and Yokuro's Mom.  
Shina is Hiei, Kurama and Yokuro's Little Fox and Yokuro's Sweetheart and Sissy.  
Yokuro is Shina's Dragon-Fly.

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

* * *

'_Thoughts'  
_/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect/  
_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect/_ **

* * *

Chapter 2 **

Hiei leaned momentarily into Kurama's warm hug before pulling back to look up at his mate. "Just the children Foxie? The kit's not here yet?"

Curious, Kurama's left ear cocked to the side as he lightly tapped the ward over the jagon. "Weren't you watching Fire-Fly?"

The Youko smiled as he saw Hiei's eyes widen and quickly shake his head. "Stupid Fox, that's our daughter in there! No way was I watching."

"Then come with me My Love and see for yourself." Kurama pulled Hiei toward the bedroom.

When they entered the room Hiei shyly peeked around Kurama and saw a smiling Yokuro sitting on the edge of the futon with an arm around his mate. Shina looked tired as she looked down at the infant in her arms. She beamed when she saw her parents and held out a hand to Hiei. "Daddy, come meet your grandson."

Hiei stepped forward and gently sat on the futon facing them. Carefully he leaned forward to see the kit his daughter held. She pulled back the blanket around him to reveal a tuft of silver hair with little black Youko ears peeking out. Hiei felt Kurama sit behind him and nuzzle his neck as he reached out to touch a tiny hand. They all laughed as Hiei's finger was grabbed and drawn towards a tiny mouth.

"Isn't he beautiful Daddy? Foxie-Mama says he's almost as big as I was when you found me." Shina moved the blanket more to reveal a fluffy silver tail.

Hiei leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "He's as perfect as you are Little Fox."

Kurama moved to sit next to Shina so he could see his grandson better. "Alright you two, you've kept your secret long enough. Out with it, what's his name?"

Shina and Yokuro laughed at Kurama's frustration. They had teased their parents for weeks about the kit's name. Yokuro finally put the curious Youko out of his misery. "Mom, we were waiting to see what he would look like before telling anyone. We were hoping he would be a Youko like you since we weren't going to name him after you. You and Hiei-Dad named Shina after your mothers and we decided to make it a tradition and name our son after our fathers. We took Hiei and Kuro and named him Hiro."

Kurama reached out to hug them both careful not to squish his grandson. "Hiro. It's perfect for him isn't it Hiei-Koi?"

Hiei nodded, not sure he could answer without showing the emotion he was feeling. Kurama, seeing his lover's problem, quickly made a suggestion. "Sweetheart, how about we let Kuro and Shuuichi see their grandson now?"

A moment later a redheaded Kurama was cooing over Hiro as Kuronue kissed Shina and hugged Yokuro. "I think I can speak for Hiei when I say we're both honored to have you name your son after us."

Shina turned to Kurama. "Mama-Kitten we didn't forget about you. Another reason we were hoping he would be Youko was so we could give him your green eyes like you and Foxie-Mama gave me."

Kurama's green eyes sparkled as he looked at his daughter. "Baby, we think he's perfect no matter who he looks like. Now if I'm not mistaken your aunts, uncles and cousins are anxious to see you and meet this little guy. If you're too tired just say so."

Shina smiled at Kurama. "It's alright Mama, I'm too excited to rest now. I'm so proud I want to show him off to everyone. Aunt Keiko and Aunt Boton are probably jealous that Aunt Yukina saw him first so you better send them in."

Kuronue reached for Kurama before he could get to the door. "Not so fast Kitten, I haven't had a kiss yet."

With one hand buried in soft red hair Kuronue pulled his lover in for a heart-stopping kiss. Yokuro's voice pulled them from their fun. "Ah hum. Mom, Dad? Did you forget about getting the family?"

Kuronue smiled. "Alright, we get the message, but isn't my Kitten beautiful when he blushes like that?"

Kurama blushed even more. Turning to the door he barely turned the knob when he was rushed by Keiko, Boton, Yukina and Yukina's daughters, Yuki, Kina and Zima. Ever the calm one Yukina stepped in front. "Shina, are you too tired for more visitors?"

Shina smiled at her Aunts. "Why don't you all come meet our little Hiro?"

XXXX

Yusuke and Kuwabara had finally been relieved from babysitting and had been allowed to see their new great-nephew. As everyone was getting ready to leave Yusuke decided to tease Kuronue. "Hiei and Kurama are finally grandparents but doesn't this make you Hiro's great-grandfather? Man you must be really old."

Kurama, who had turned back to his Youko form, joined them slipping an arm around his Chimira mate. Kuronue kissed him before answering Yusuke. "No, I'm not old. Kurama is the old man in this family."

Kuwabara, who had always been intimidated by the powerful Youko and his Chimira mate, hid behind his wife when he saw the look in Kurama's eyes. "_Old man?_ Just who do you think you're calling old? I'll show you old."

The girls all laughed as Kuronue took off running. Kurama stopped to hug them good-bye before taking off after his lover. "You're going to pay for that _old man_ comment Kuro!"

Kuronue laughed as he called to the Youko chasing him. "I'm looking forward to it Foxie!"


	3. Chapter 3

To my three loyal and only reviewers, **The Forbidden Fox, Jasemini, & ss-dragon-lady, **thank you. I don't know how long this fic will be. The more my review addiction is fed the more I will want to write. I have some interesting ideas for this story so it has the potential to be as long as my other fics.

**Standard disclaimer:** I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

* * *

'_Thoughts'  
_/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect/  
_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect/_ **

* * *

Chapter 3 **

"Faster Papa-Hiei!" Hiro squealed as Hiei raced through the Makai forest with his grandson on his shoulders. To say Hiro was a bit spoiled by his grandparents would be an understatement, as Hiei increased his already incredible speed.

"Last time thought Hiro, Nana-Kitten's waiting." Hiei could feel Hiro's disappointment as they turned toward home.

Slowing as they approached the compound, Hiei lifted Hiro down to run ahead of him to the den. Hiro pounced Kurama as he came out of the den. "Nana-Kitten! Papa-Hiei took me super fast this time. It was so much fun."

The red head wrapped his arms around the excited kit as he easily absorbed the pounce. "Did you and Papa have fun Baby-Fox?"

Hiro sighed and pouted. "I'm not a baby Nana, I'm four years old now. I'm hungry."

Laughing, Kurama kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry Hiro, you're right, you're not a baby anymore. Now go wash up so we can eat."

Hiro ran off to the stream as Hiei slipped into Kurama's arms for a kiss. "Did you have fun Fire-Fly? Never mind, I know you did even if you won't admit it."

Kurama yipped as his fire demon nipped at his neck. "I would only admit it to you Fox. Now let's go check on our grandson. Shina and Yokuro won't like it if we lose him while they're out."

With their arms around each other they walked to the stream only to find Hiro floating naked in the middle of the stream singing. Hiei muttered something about crazy Youkos as Kurama tried to get Hiro out of the water. "Hiro, I said to wash up not take a bath. Now get out so we can eat."

"But Nana-Kitten, I was dirty all over." Hiro reluctantly swam to the bank where Hiei scooped him up and raised his ki to dry him.

Kurama took the now dry kit from his mate. "Hiei, I'll get him dressed while you wash up, then we can eat."

XXXX

With a strange sense of de ja vous Hiei leaned against the rock face outside Hiro's room. He could hear the kit giggle as he and Kurama played while tucking him into bed.

He couldn't count how many times he had waited like this when Shina was little. With a smile he could imagine it was his daughter's soft voice he heard with his mate.

Just as it had in the past, their play quieted and Hiei closed his eyes as Kurama began to sing. Soft ningen lullabies floated from the den they had once used to raise their children.The den the children now used to raise thier son.

His lover's soft alto voice soothed Hiei as nothing else could. As Kurama's voice quieted, indicating Hiro had gone to sleep, Hiei made his way back to the main room of the den to wait. Moments later the lovers were cuddled together in a chair. Kurama tucked his face into Hiei's neck as they waited for Shina and Yokuro's return.

Kurama pulled back from nibbling on Hiei's neck. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow Koibito?"

Hiei was leisurely running his hand under the redhead's shirt. "Kuronue and Yokuro are supposed to meet Yusuke and Kenji to train. Yusuke wants us to help his son perfect a new technique they've been working on."

"Good, then you won't miss me while I run some errands." Kurama had worked Hiei's shirt up and was nibbling his chest now.

Hiei growled both in pleasure and concern. "Kitten!"

Kurama peeked up at Hiei. "Don't worry Sweetheart, I'll change forms first. You don't need to worry, we'll be perfectly safe."

Before Kurama could get back to his nibbling, he felt strong fingers tighten in his hair. "You've been doing a lot of '_errands_' lately Fox, anything I should know?"

_/He's on to us Shuuichi, you should have waited till he was more aroused and distracted first./ _The Youko in his head nagged.

The redhead tried to reassure his counterpart. /I'll take care of it Yoko, he's not going to discover our secret./

Kurama knew he had to be careful because he refused to outright lie to his mate. "Nothing special Hiei-Koi, just doing some research. You know me, always wanting to learn something new."

Before Hiei could ask more questions Kurama launched an all out assault on is lover's favorite pleasure zones.

An hour later when Shina and Yokuro came in Hiei dragged Kurama up to the tree house so fast they barely said goodnight to their grinning children.

Slipping a hand down Shina's back to cup her behind Yokuro whispered in her ear. "You know Sweetheart, Mom and Dad have some interesting decorating ideas. Let's see if our clothes look as good scattered on the floor as theirs do."

Shina giggled as her top landed next to a black tank top and green shirt before sinking into he mate's embrace for a passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so excited, new reviews from my regular readers, new reviews from some old readers and new readers and reviewers. Thank you. I will try to reward you with a yummy chapter.

**Standard disclaimer:** I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

* * *

'_Thoughts'  
_/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect/  
_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect/_ **

* * *

Chapter 4 **

Kurama became aware of the warm lips on his as he slowly woke from a very satisfied sleep. He smiled and eagerly returned the caress. "Mmm. I love it when you wake me this way Koibito."

Hiei brushed back the red hair from Kurama's face. "I promised to always wake you that way Sweetheart and I always keep my promises to you."

"That is one promise you have kept all these years My Love. I know you promised Kuro could train with Yusuke this morning but I was wondering if there was time for him to come out and play with me first?" Kurama's green eyes twinkled as he grinned up at Hiei.

Hiei smirked and shook his head. "You're insatiable Kitten. Don't you and my Foxie ever get enough? You should be exhausted after I kept you up most of the night."

"Yoko and I have the two most incredible lovers in the three worlds. We will never get enough." Kurama pulled Hiei down for another passionate kiss.

A moment later indigo eyes gazed down into green. "Hiei and I are more than happy to satisfy you're every desire Kitten."

"I'm glad to hear that Kuro-Darling because right now what I desire is you." Kurama began kissing and licking down his lover's neck.

Kuronue growled in pleasure. "Gods Kitten I love what you do to me with your mouth."

Kuronue moaned loudly and gripped the sheets as Kurama kissed his way down his chest. "Do you now? You taste so good Kuro. I can't wait to see what you say once I've finished tasting the rest of you."

* * *

A few hours later Kurama stood in Koenma's office. The Youko looked on in amusement as the junior ruler of Reiki scolded his 92-year-old toddler son on the importance of keeping up on his paper work. "No Junior, you can't go with Uncle Kurama to see your cousins today. You're already behind on your paper work for this week." 

"But Dad…" The boy looked just like Koenma had years ago except he had his mothers blue hair.

Kurama stepped forward. "Junior, could you excuse us please. I have something important I need to discuss with Koenma."

The boy pouted. "Of course Uncle Kurama. Maybe next time I can go to Maiki with you."

After he left, Kurama turned to Koenma. "I feel kind of sorry for him. How did you stand being in toddler form for so many centuries?"

Koenma shrugged. "There was no choice. It's a matter of power Kurama. Like me, he'll be unable to take an older form until he's more powerful. Remember, I couldn't take my teenage form till I was seven hundred. Even now at eight hundred I can only maintain my adult form for a few hours."

Twenty minutes passed as they talked before Kurama got to the reason for his visit. "Did you make the arrangements I asked for?"

Koenma looked nervous. "Yes, but it wasn't easy. No one has ever been granted this kind of request before. Especially since you won't tell me why. It's been a long time Kurama. If something's wrong…"

"Nothing is wrong Koenma, I swear. There's just some… research… I'm doing and I'm hoping to get some answers." The sly fox hoped he wouldn't have to outright lie to his friend. Right now he was only stretching the truth a bit.

Koenma knew he wasn't getting the whole story but let it go. "Alright, let's get this over with. That stupid blue ogre will show you the way."

Kurama started to leave, then turned back. "Thank you Koenma. Remember, this is just between us. No one, not even Boton is to know."

"I remember. I just hope I don't live to regret it. On second thought, if something happens to you, Hiei's dragon will see that I don't live to regret it . Now get out of here, you're expected and that's not someone you want to keep waiting." Koenma still had his doubts as he watched his friend leave.

* * *

It was evening before Kurama returned home. Sensing Hiei's approach he slipped the vile he was carrying into his pocket and put on a beautiful smile for his mate. "Sorry I'm so late Hiei-Koi. I missed you so much Love." 

The Youko excitedly kissed and played with this lover. _/It had better be soon Yoko. He's starting to get suspicious./_

/I know Shuuichi but we're just about ready. Only a couple more days and he'll know what we've been up to./

Kurama put his nose to Hiei's with a little pout. "Koibito, Shuuichi had you last night and Kuro this morning. I'm starting to feel neglected."

Hiei and Kuronue both knew Kurama was trying to distract him from asking any questions. _/He's keeping something from us Hiei./_

/I know Kuro but we have to trust him. He loves us and will tell us when he's ready./ It was hard to hold a conversation with the Chimera in his head while a horny Youko was turning him on.

Hiei slipped one hand under Kurama's tunic and the other down to caress his behind. "A neglected Youko can be a dangerous thing. How about if Kuro and I spend the rest of the night making mad passionate love to you Foxie? Just don't complain about the lack of sleep tomorrow."

"I'll give up sleeping forever if it means you'll make love to me forever Sweetheart. Let's go before our children or grandson interrupt us." Kurama then led his mate to the tree house.

The Youko warned his counterpart. /I hope you're horny Shuuichi because we've got to keep them distracted for a little bit longer./

The redhead mentally smiled. _/Not a problem Yoko, I'll take over anytime you can't handle it./_

The Youko rose to the challenge. /Don't get you're hopes up tonight kid. I'm feeling frisky and plan on exerting some dominance over our lover's tonight. When I'm through they'll be too tired to take you on too./

Within minutes Kurama had Hiei naked on the bed. "Hiei-Koi do you really want to make up for neglecting me?"

Hiei was withering under Kurama's touch and could only moan and nod his consent. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Hiei's was so far gone by the time he realized Kurama's vines tied him to the bed he forgot everything as he allowed his mate control of their lovemaking.

* * *

As morning approached Kuronue lay sprawled on his back in an exhausted sleep. Kurama quietly slipped from the bed to search for his clothes. He removed the vile from his pocket and placed it at the back of the shelf containing his scented oils and perfumes. 

He smiled as he crawled into bed and cuddled into his lover. He would talk to Shina and Yokuro today. If everything worked out maybe by tomorrow he and Shuuichi could implement their plan.

With a quick kiss to his lover's cheek Kurama slept.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, I got ahead of myself. I wrote chapter 6 already and haven't written 5 yet. I think I'll post this, then hold 6 hostage till the review ransom is paid. I love to tease but I hate keeping you waiting so I probably won't hold chapter 6 hostage for long. I don't think the author alert was working when I posted the last chapter, there were some alerts I didn't get either. Please send me a review just to let me know how you like it (or hate it). Too bad I don't write lemons. This story would be rated beyond mature with all the possible lemon aid I could make.

**Standard disclaimer:** I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

* * *

'_Thoughts'  
_/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect./  
_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect./_ **

* * *

Chapter 5 **

"Foxie-Nana, where are my Papas. They haven't played with me today." Kurama smiled as Hiro yawned. He and Shina had tried to wear Hiro out with a swim hoping he would take a long nap. Now all three Youko lay in the tall grass allowing the sun to dry them.

With a secret smile Kurama answered his grandson. "Papa's taking a nap Hiro. I kind of wore them out playing grownup games last night."

Shina scolded the older Youko. "Foxie-Mama! Don't tell him that. He's only four."

Kurama laughed at his daughter. "I told him we played games Little Fox. We didn't scar _you_ for life and you knew much more that him at this age. Besides, I think he fell asleep before he even heard me."

Seeing her son curled up asleep Shina turned toward Kurama. "Okay, out with it. What have you been following me around all afternoon waiting to talk about?"

"I guess we trained you well, I can't get anything past you can I? Well, I have… sort of a surprise I've been working on for Hiei and Kuro but we need some privacy to… ah… finish it. I was wondering if the three of you wouldn't mind going to the fortress tomorrow for a sleepover?" Kurama waited.

With a knowing grin Shina responded. "So, we're supposed to just show up at the fortress and announce 'Hi Uncle Yusuke. Can we stay here tonight, our parents want some privacy to have kinky sex'. Didn't you get enough… ah… fun and games last night?"

Kurama shook his head. "Brat. Did you forget there's a party for Kenji and Yuki's youngest tomorrow. I just happened to mention to Yusuke it might run too late to bring Hiro home safely and I thought it best if you all spent the night. Yusuke thought that was a great idea so now the party's a sleepover, everyone's staying."

"Everyone except you and Daddy. Is that when I tell them about your privet make out party?" Shina loved teasing him.

"No, miss smarty pants. I already told Yusuke we kind of have other plans. They're not expecting us at all. Now go away brat and let my grandson and I take our nap in peace." With that Kurama turned his back on Shina, curled up with Hiro and went to sleep.

* * *

Kurama felt strong arms wrap around him as he was woken from his nap. Turning onto his back his lips were captured in a passionate kiss. Kurama reached up and pulled the tie from Kuronue's hair and let it cascade around them. "Mmm. I just love your hair around us when you kiss me Kuro-Darling."

"I'm only too happy to please you Foxie. But you're the one that's going to brush all the knots out of it if we ever get Hiro untangled from it." With a growl Kuronue playfully grabbed the kit from behind him and flipped him onto Kurama's chest.

Hiro gave Kurama a quick kiss then launched himself at Kuronue. "Papa-Kuro, Foxie-Nana said he wore you out playing last night. Does that mean you're too tired to take me flying?"

"I'm never too tired to take my grandson flying. Now go get dressed while I challenge your Nana to a rematch." Kurama grinned up at the expression on his mate's face. "Wore me out huh? We'll just see who gets worn out tonight Foxie."

Kuronue quickly kissed his mate and went to join Hiro. Kurama just smiled as he and Shuuichi made plans for the next day.

* * *

The next morning Shina was putting the last of their things in an overnight bag when Kurama entered. She decided a little teasing was in order. "Now Mama-Kitten, you and Foxie-Mama had better not be doing anything to Daddy that I wouldn't do."

Kurama's green eyes widened. "That image in my head is something I could have done without Little Fox."

"Mama! I meant with Yokuro." Shina playfully slapped him.

"I know, but even that image isn't something a parent wants to think about." Kurama smiled and picking up her bag they went outside.

Kurama handed Yokuro the bag then went to where Hiei was holding Hiro to kiss his grandson goodbye. "You have a good time little one and we'll see you tomorrow."

When they had left Hiei looked curiously at Kurama. "Tell me again why we're not going with them Kitten."

With a sly smile Kurama tweaked his nose. "Because Fire-Fly, Yoko and I want to spend some special time with you and Kuro. Now kiss me Sweetheart and give me about an hour to get ready before coming to the tree house." After a toe curling kiss Hiei flitted off.

* * *

Kurama sat at the low table in the tree house. Scattered on the table were various bottles and vials and dozens of red roses. Taking an empty vial he carefully mixed varying amounts from each vial including the one he brought from Reiki. _/Shuuichi you didn't add any of the blue one./_

/Knowing what we're going to do tonight is enough for me Yoko, I didn't think we'd need it. Now am I taking this or are you/ The red head held the vial up to the light it had kind of a purple hue to it.

_/I think I should. If there are any adverse effects I think a demon will handle it better than a human. Now let's do it./ _A moment later the Youko was examining the vials contents. With a shrug he added a small amount of blue liquid to the vial.

/Before you scold me Shuuichi I only used a little. Besides what can it hurt? It will just make tonight that much more special./ The Youko chuckled as he felt a mental head shake from his counter part.

Kurama held the vial up one last time. "Cheers." He plugged his nose and quickly swallowed the contents. He waited and felt nothing. _/Yoko, do you think it's going to work/_

The Youko was taking seeds from his hair and grew beautiful white Maiki roses. /I don't know Shuuichi. I guess we'll just have to wait and see./ Adding the human's red ningen roses to his white ones he rose and began scattering the mixed rose petals around the tree house and across the bed.

'Is it getting warm in here?' He finished the room by lighting scented candles by the bed. Deciding he wouldn't need it in a few minutes anyway the threw off his tunic. It was too warm for it anyway. _/Yoko is everything alright/_

/Everything's fine Shuuichi. You worry too much./ When Kurama was putting all the bottles and vials from the table away he decided a little scented body oil was just what he needed to complete the mood.

Kurama chose a scent he knew his lovers liked and began rubbing it on his chest and arms. As he worked down his stomach he decided there were a few other places his lovers might like the oil and removed his pants. In minutes the Youko was fully aroused and wasn't sure he could wait for Hiei. /Shuuichi, I do know one thing. The blue one's working just fine./

* * *

Hiei cautiously entered the tree house, not quite sure what to expect. The first thing he smelled and saw were the rose petals. What he saw when his eyes found the bed had him instantly aroused and removing his clothes.

Crawling across the rose covered bed on all fours was his beautiful silver Youko. He was totally naked and fully aroused with a very predatory look in his eyes. In a sultry voice his mate purred. "Hello Lover. I want you Hiei. I _need_ you. I can't wait any longer Koibito. Take me, _please_."

His sexy Youko begging to be made love to was his undoing. Hiei was more than willing to grant his lover's every wish.


	6. Chapter 6

I had already written this chapter but when I read the reviews I rewrote the end. Thanks to **ss-dragon-lady **I realized I wrote Hiei too soft and accepting. Very un-Hiei-like. I don't want anyone to think Hiei's mean though, he's just worried. I'm not sure anyone will like what I did here but it's only temparary and I had fun so let me know. Thank you to all who read and especially to those who paid the ransom for this chapter with a review.

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

* * *

'_Thoughts'  
_/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect./  
_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect./_ **

* * *

Chapter 5 **

The sun was high in the Maiki sky when Hiei woke, sensing the return of his family. He was too tired to even open his eyes. Kurama had been virtually insatiable last night, not to mention all yesterday. The Youko had gotten Shina, Yokuro and Hiro to go to the fortress for an overnight visit, then set out to make love every way they could and every where they could.

They made love in the tree house and the den. On the beds, chairs, tables and floor. In the forest, the yard and the stream. Both Yoko and Shuuichi were very demanding in pursuit of their pleasure both giving and receiving. So Hiei and Kuronue spent the day and night taking turns seeing to their lover's every desire till they all fell into an exhausted sleep.

Hiei could feel the Youko's tail caressing his leg. His bare back and behind snuggled against the fire demon's side as he slept. Without opening his eyes Hiei turned to put his arm around Kurama. He slid his hand across his mates smooth stomach and up to his chest. He nuzzled his face into long soft hair as his hand cupped his mates firm round breast.

Hiei's eye snapped open. _'BREAST!'_

If it was possible Hiei's eyes got even wider when Kurama moaned then grabbed his hand, guiding it down between his legs. When Hiei's hand failed to wrap itself around its usual target Kurama curiously opened his eyes to look down at himself.

Taking note of two full round breasts and lack of male equipment he quickly sat up and looked at Hiei. With wide eyes and a furious blush Kurama swished his silver tail across his lap as he snatched the sheet from the foot of the bed to cover himself. "Oh Anari, what the hell have I done."

"Kurama?" He watched as Hiei hesitantly reached out a hand to caress his hair. "What the hell's going on?"

Looking at the hair in his lover's hand, Kurama reached for a mirror from the table by the bed. Gazing back at him were large green eyes. Soft feminine features were framed by red hair with long silver streaks and cute silver Youko ears peeked out the top.

Kurama closed his eyes, concentrated his energy and tried to change into either his Youko or human form. Splitting pain made him grab his head and abandon the effort. He looked up at the concern on Hiei's face. "It's alright Hiei-Koi. Let me get dressed and I'll try to explain."

The Youko rose only to fall back on the bed as nausea and dizziness overtook him. "Kurama!" Hiei helped him lie down. "Don't move, I'll be right back."

Hiei flitted to the den. "Yokuro, go get Yukina. Something's wrong with Kurama."

Hiei flitted back to the tree house. Yokuro ran out of the den as Shina instructed Hiro to play in his room, then using her psychokinetic powers, disappeared from the den only to reappear in the tree house a second behind Hiei. Unsure, she looked at the Youko on the bed. "Mama? Is that you?"

Kurama sat up still clutching the sheet as Shina sat on the edge of the bed. "Yeah, Little Fox it's me. I'm alright, just a bit dizzy and nauseous when I try to get up."

Kurama blushed but allowed her to reach out and peek under the sheet. "That looks like a little more than dizzy and nauseous to me."

Hiei knew he should give them privacy but was unwilling to leave his mate. He moved to the window and watched for Yokuro's return.

_/Hey Hiei, turn around. That gorgeous creature over there is our Foxie-Kitten. Did you see those incredible breasts.../ _Hiei mentally slapped the Chimera. /Not now Kuro/

By the time Yokuro flew in with Yukina, Shina had helped Kurama dress and the two were whispering and giggling on the bed.

Hiei went to his sister as Yokuro set her down at the entrance to the tree house. "Yukina, something's wrong with my Fox."

Concerned, Yukina rushed to the bed only to break out in giggles as she looked at the blushing, silver, red and obviously female, Youko on the bed. "Oh my! Kurama what have you done?"

Yokuro joined Hiei and watched as Kurama, Yukina and Shina whispered back and forth. Yukina then examined Kurama, placing her hand first over his forehead, chest and then stomach. There were more whispers, giggles and then hugs. Hiei and Yokuro were very confused.

Yukina rose from the bed. "Shina, Yokuro we'd better go get ready. The rest of the family should be here any minute. Everyone was still at the fortress when Yokuro came rushing in, only saying something was wrong with Kurama."

Yukina would have left but she felt Hiei take her arm. "Yukina, what's wrong with my Fox?"

She smiled and kissed her brother's cheek. "Don't worry Hiei, he… she… Kurama's just fine. I think maybe you two need to have a little chat though."

As the others left Hiei turned to his mate. Kurama was biting his lip, his ears lay back flat and his head was down. Shyly he peeked up at Hiei through his bangs. "Hiei-Koi, will you sit with me?"

When Hiei sat on the bed facing him Kurama reached out to touch him only to draw his hand back. Hiei knew Kurama was unsure he would accept the touch but wasn't ready to reassure his mate just yet. "Kurama, is this your doing or someone else's."

Kurama looked down at his hands. The tone in Hiei's voice told him that his mate was not happy. "No Hiei, I did this to myself but it wasn't supposed to be like _this_."

Hiei's eyes couldn't help but lower to where Kurama gestured to his breasts. "Kurama, I still don't even know what _this_ is."

Kurama smiled at his innocent little fire demon. Mad or not he was still cute. "I think you can guess that I'm female Hiei."

When Hiei only growled Kurama tried to explain. "I've been working on something for a while now. This was to be a wonderful surprise for you and Kuro."

Hiei tried very hard to remain calm. "You wanted to become a _female_ for us?"

With a weak smile Kurama continued. "Not exactly. I've been doing research for years. I ran hundreds of tests. I checked and rechecked all the ingredients. There was only one part I couldn't do on my own so I enlisted the help of someone I could trust. Everything worked just like I planned… with one unexpected side effect."

"Side effect! You still haven't told me what the original plan was!" Hiei was losing his patients.

Kurama was starting to get nervous. "Before I tell you, I need to know if you still love me Hiei, even like this? I know you're mad…"

Hiei interrupted him. "Of course I love you Fox! In any form and now any sex, you belong to me! Mad however doesn't even begin to cover what I feel right now. What the hell were you thinking? You're safety is more important to me than anything and you risked that for a stupid experiment. What kind of hair-brained scheme were you working on that back fired and turned you into a damn female?"

Hiei barely heard his mate's sad, littleresponse. "I'm pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, I thought for sure I'd get flamed for making Kurama a girl but a guy can't have a baby, I had to do something. I haven't written the next chapter yet so I'm not sure just how Hiei's going to handle all this.

Thanks for all the great reviews. I especially love when I get new reviewers. I love looking at your fics and the fics on your favorites lists.

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

'_Thoughts'  
_/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect./  
_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect./_

**Chapter 6**

"I'm pregnant." Kurama's words seemed to ring in Hiei's head.

If he weren't so upset Kurama would have laughed at the expression on his lover's face. Hiei's mouth hung open and he seemed to have forgotten how to blink.

_/Hiei, did Kurama just say he was… pregnant/ _It took Hiei a moment to realize Kuronue was speaking to him. Hiei nodded his head. /Uh huh./

Kurama nervously watched as Hiei just stared at him nodding his head.

_/He means with a baby right? Our baby? Hiei how could you be so mean to the mother of our child? Apologize now, before he starts crying./ _Kuronue was getting upset and Hiei was getting a headache. /Shut up Kuro! I'll take care of it./

Hiei suddenly noticed the unshed tears in his mate's beautiful green eyes. Realizing Kuronue might be right he knew he had to fix this before Kurama really did cry. "Kurama, I don't know what to say."

_/Not that, you stupid fire demon/_ Hiei tried to ignore the voice in his head.

Kurama slowly stood, turned his back on Hiei and answered in a steely voice. "I think you've said quite enough Hiei."

Hiei tried to take his hand. "Kurama, I…"

The fire demon was cut off when Kurama pulled away from him. "The family's waiting Hiei. I think it would be best if Kuro were the one to help me deal with them."

Hiei stiffened. "If that's what you want Fox."

"It is." The too calm tone in Kurama's voice told Hiei he had screwed up.

Without another word Kurama felt Kuronue appearbut for the first time didn't turn to greet him. "Are you mad at me too Kuro?"

The Chimera came up behind Kurama but didn't touch him. "No one's mad Sweetheart, just worried. You are more important to us than anything. What you did could have been dangerous. Do you know what happened that turned you female?"

Kurama turned to glare at him. "Don't you mean what went wrong? I said there was one part I couldn't do on my own. I found a way to get pregnant, I just wouldn't have been able to maintain the pregnancy. I went to the Goddess of Love and asked for her help. She thought us all having a baby was a wonderful idea. I didn't realize the bitch had a twisted sense of humor. Look I don't want to talk about this any more. Let's just go talk to the family so they'll leave."

Before Kurama could leave Kuronue grabbed him. "No matter who or what you are Kurama, I love you and I'm thrilled we're having a baby."

Kuronue gave him a gentle kiss then picked him up and left the tree house. He smiled at Kurama's curious look. "If you get dizzy you could fall and get hurt. Now get ready, the guys are going to have a field day when they see you like this. Just remember, I think you're gorgeous as a female."

XXXX

Kuronue was right of course. Once everyone was reassured that Kurama was alright Yusuke and Kuwabara couldn't stop laughing. Yusuke managed to get control of himself first. "Damn Kurama, if it's possible, you're even hotter as a chick."

Keiko smacked the back of his head. "Yusuke you jerk! Kurama, this is so exciting. You're really going to have a baby. Oh, I just realized, who's the father, Hiei or Kuronue?"

Kurama tried to smile. It wasn't their fault things hadn't gone as well as he hoped. "I'm not really sure, it could be either of them. Actually, I'm not even sure who conceived, Yoko or Shuuichi."

You could almost see the wheels in Yusuke's head turning as he thought about what that implied. "That must have been one hell of an orgy. Whatever was in that potion I want some for Keiko and me." Then he ran as Keiko chased after him yelling.

Kurama turned to find Koenma waiting to speak to him. "I have a message for you. At first it didn't make any sense but after hearing your announcement and seeing you like this it makes perfect sense. The Goddess of Love said to tell you not to worry. That on the third full moon after the_ 'event'_ everything would go back to normal."

Yukina came forward after getting her husband under control. "Kurama that's perfect. You'll have three months to nurse the baby before you become a male again."

Again Kurama tried to smile for his family. "That is perfect Yukina." Inside he wasn't so sure. _'I just hope my marriage lasts that long.'_

XXXX

It seemed to take forever for everyone to leave. Kuronue had tried to give Kurama some space. Patiently he waited outside the den. He could hear Kurama and Shina talking inside.

"Mama is everything alright? You've been awfully quiet. Kuro-Daddy is so excited about this baby." Shina was trying to cheer Kurama up.

"Yes it seems that way. Too bad Hiei doesn't feel the same." Kurama sounded so sad it broke Shina's heart. Outside Kuronue was thinking the same thing. He, however, had a fire demon in his head he could yell at.

"Oh Mama. I'm sure Daddy's excited about having another child. You know how much he secretly loves them. You didn't see how upset he was when he told Yokuro to get Aunt Yukina. He was just caught off guard with the way he found out, that's all." Shina was petting Kurama's hair.

Kurama leaned into her caress. "You didn't hear him Little Fox. He was so mad at me. In all these years Hiei's never yelled at me like that before."

"Just give him a little time. Now that he knows you're safe and that you'll change back a few months after the baby is born he'll settle down. Once this sinks in he'll be so happy. Now you need to go to bed. Kuro-Daddy's waiting for you." Shina gave Kurama a big hug then sent him to find Kuronue.

XXXX

Kuronue carried Kurama back up to the den and got him settled in bed. "Sweetheart, Hiei would really like to…"

"No, not tonight, please Kuro. I'm too tired to deal with this right now. I don't want to fight with him anymore. Just come to bed, I want you to hold me." Kuronue didn't need to be asked twice. He crawled into bed and folded his mate tight into his arms.

/You really screwed up this time Hiei./ At any other time Kuronue would enjoy taking advantage of Hiei's mistake, but this one was hurting Kurama and he just couldn't be happy about it. As he fell asleep he heard Hiei's reply.

_/I know Kuro, I just wish I knew how to make it right./_


	8. Chapter 8

Reviews have been just awesome for this. Thank you all so much. The he/she thing with Kurama is kind of weird to write so I'm going to call him a her while he's a female (?).

Sorry to leave you hanging with a short chapter but I wanted to post a quick update tonight. I'll be out of town tomorrow and Sunday is Mother's Day so I'm not sure if I'll get another chapter up this weekend.

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

* * *

'_Thoughts'  
_/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect./  
_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect./_**

* * *

Chapter 8**

'_Damn it Kuro, let me out of here! I can't fix things with Kurama from here./_ Hiei had not objected when Kurama had wanted Kuronue last night but as morning approached he was not happy about being ignored.

Kuronue protectively cuddled a sleeping Kurama closer as he argued with Hiei. /I'll let you out when Kurama's ready. I won't allow even you to upset her in her current condition./

_/Quit calling him a her, it's disturbing./ _Hiei had growled this several times in the last half hour.

/Wait till you hold this glorious creature in your arms Hiei. You will have no doubt that she is definitely a female./ Kuronue waited but Hiei didn't respond. /Hiei, Kurama will be a female until our child is three months old. Unless you can accept that I won't be letting you near her./

Hiei seemed to have calmed down. _/You make it sound like I'm going to hurt him.. um… her. I was upset yesterday but I'm over it. I know Kurama did this because he loves us and wanted to give us a child of our own. I just want to let h…her know I wasn't really mad, just worried. Now let me out so I can say all this mushy stuff to Kurama and not a stupid bat! Besides, after yesterday I wanted to kiss my mate awake this morning./_

/Soon Hiei but not now. First, she feels way too good to let go just yet and second, I said not till she's ready. I, however, will be more than happy to kiss _our_ mate awake for you./ Kuronue once again ignored the ranting fire demon in his head and proceeded to kiss Kurama awake.

Kurama moaned into the passionate kiss then jumped as Kuronue began caressing body parts that had previously not been there. "Kuro wait…"

"What am I waiting for Kurama? If you think I'm not going to touch my mate for… what… maybe a year? I don't think so." So as not to upset his lover too much Kuronue had moved his hands to more neutral territory.

Kurama reached up to stroke his cheek. "Kuro-Darling I wasn't expecting _that_, just a little time to get used to all this."

Kuronue laughed at the disgust in his mate's voice. "Sweetheart, I love you, male or female. Even Hiei's beginning to accept it. Get used to it. Besides it's been a while since we threw any kinky new twists into our sex life. I'm kind of looking forward to making love to you like this."

Giggling, Kurama tucked her face into Kuronue's neck. "Anari, I sound like such a girl! Alright, I guess this is all my fault. Just take it a little slower while I adjust."

"Anything you want my Foxie-Kitten. Now why don't I let Hiei…" Kuronue was cut off as Kurama suddenly pulled out of his arms.

"I want a bath." Kurama tried to stand but was caught by Kuronue when she swayed and would have fallen. Dizzy and nauseous she allowed him to lay her back on the bed.

Not sure what to do Kuronue ran to the window and shouted towards the den. "Shina!"

A moment later Shina materialized in the tree house. Holding a tray, she went to sit beside Kurama on the bed. "Good morning Mama. I had a feeling you would need this. I made the mint tea and biscuits you made me when I had morning sickness."

Groaning Kurama took a sip of tea and nibbled a biscuit. "Thanks Little Fox. I don't remember, how long will this last?"

"Only a few weeks. Thankfully, this will make it bearable." The two talked while Kurama's stomach settled then Kuronue carried her down to the stream for a bath.

When Kuronue tried to help Kurama remove her clothes she blushed and pushed his hands away. "Kuro please, can't I just take a bath by myself today?"

He smiled at her embarrassment. "No, you could get dizzy and drown. Not to mention I can't even remember the last time you took a bath without me or Hiei. If you don't want me, I'm sure Hiei would be happy…"

"No! This is humiliating enough with you. I don't need Hiei telling me how pathetic I am that I can't even take a bath without help." Kurama had pulled away and turned her back on Kuronue.

He put his hands on Kurama's shoulders and pulled her against him. "Baby, why do you think Hiei would feel like that?"

Kuronue could feel her tremble. He had to lean close to hear her soft response. "Because… Hiei hates females… and now he hates me."

Kuronue's eyes widened at her words. In his head Hiei was shouting. _/Damn it Kuro, I am the dominant mate…/_

/Shut up Hiei! You're right, this decision is no longer hers. Don't make me regret letting you out./ Kuronue kissed the side of Kurama's neck then changed to Hiei.

Kurama felt her mate's energy surge but before she could pull away Hiei turned her around and folded her tightly into his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow, I don't think I've ever gone this long without an update before. The review were so awsome I should try it more often. Well maybe not.

I thought it was wierd calling a female Kurama a he so I changed it to she. Now it's even more wierd calling Kurama a she. Oh well I've already started that way so I won't change it, sorry.

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

_

* * *

'Thoughts'  
_/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect./  
_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect/_ **

* * *

Chapter 9**

Hiei grabbed Kurama, turned her towards him and pulled her into his arms. When she tried to pull away Hiei growled. "Kurama, stop it!"

"Let me go!" When Kurama continued o struggle Hiei did what he always does to quiet his upset mate. He grabbed a handful of red and silver scruff and pulled his mate in for a passionate kiss. As always in seconds Kurama calmed and surrendered to Hiei's kiss.

As if starved for each other they clung together. When Hiei tried to pull back to breathe Kurama was reluctant to release him then tried to pull away. Not letting Kurama escape Hiei tried to talk to her. "Kurama I…"

"Don't apologize! I know you don't really mean it. You've not lied to me since before we returned to Maiki, so don't start now. I know you're mad at me. I wish I could say I would undo this if I could but I can't. I want this baby Hiei, even if it means you hate me till I'm male again. I…" Kurama gasped when Hiei pulled her scruff again but this time without the usual kiss.

"Kurama, shut up! You scared the hell out of me yesterday and I had a right be mad. I was mad that you risked your safety. Not because you're a female, and especially not because you're pregnant. Kurama you're carrying the child I asked you for and if your being female is how we get it then so be it. I love _you_, Youko, human even female. I thought you knew that. Obviously I was wrong or you would have trusted my love. Now go take your damn bath." Letting her go Hiei turned and walked away.

It took Kurama a moment to recover before calling to him. "Hiei, wait!"

Hiei didn't stop but called over his shoulder. "I'll send Shina to help you bathe."

Sadly Kurama watched him leave before whispering to herself. "But I want _you_."

* * *

Shina discreetly waited for Kurama to finish bathing then handed her a towel and waited for her to dress. The look on the older Youko's face told Shina she wasn't ready to talk yet. "Come on Mama, let's go to the den. Yokuro and Hiro have been waiting to see you. Besides you need to eat and I have lunch almost ready." 

Kurama realized her daughter would not take no for an answer when she was pulled towards the den. Before they even crossed the yard Hiro raced out and pounced Kurama. "Nana, I missed you! What happened? I haven't seen you for days, Papa neither. Why do you look like that? You look like both my Nana's and Mommy all got mixed up together. Where's Papa? What…"

Kurama could only laugh. Her depression over Hiei was momentarily forgotten as Hiro pelted her with questions. "Whoa Baby-Fox, hold on. You're going too fast. I missed you too. Now give me a kiss and hug."

Kurama giggled as a loud kiss was smacked on her cheek before Hiro snuggled into her neck for a big hug. Kurama held him tight. "Oh, Sweetheart, you have no idea how much I needed that." Kurama carried Hiro into the den and the two sat together playing while Shina finished lunch.

When Yokuro came in he sent Hiro in to help Shina then sat down and gave Kurama a hug. "Mom, are you alright?"

Kurama sighed as she leaned into his embrace. "I'm sorry Son, things got a little crazy the last few days and we haven't had a chance to talk. Yes, physically I'm fine, even if I'm all 'mixed up' as Hiro put it. As for the rest, well, Hiei and I still have a few things to work out but we'll be okay. Do you know where he went?"

Yokuro looked briefly to Shina before he answered. "He didn't say where he was going, just that he'd be back later."

Before Kurama could respond Shina said lunch was ready. Hiro insisted his Nana sit by him. They all talkedwhile they ate, Shina trying to encourage Kurama to wait with them for Hiei to return.

After lunch Kurama moved to leave. "Thank you for lunch Little Fox, but I'd like to wait for Hiei at the tree house. Yokuro will you go up with me? Hiei and Kuro won't like it if get dizzy and fall."

"Mama take the leftovers. In your condition you need to eat more and Daddy probably didn't eat at all." Shina gave Kurama the food and hugged her goodbye.

Yokuro kept an arm around Kurama as they went up to the tree house. Before he left he gave her another hug. "I love you Mom. Everything's going to be alright with Dad. Don't worry, okay?"

Kurama smiled at Yokuro. "I love you too Son. I know it'll be alright. I just want to get past all this so we can start being happy about the baby."

"Just wait till you see how excited they _both_ are about this baby." Heput the food on the table and left.

* * *

Kurama was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't realize Hiei had returned until she felt him caress her right ear and bury his hand in her hair. Kurama leaned into the caress and slowly looked up at him. 

"Scoot over Fox." When Kurama quickly made room, Hiei slid in next to her and pulled her into his arms.

With a deep sigh Kurama snuggled into him, tucking her face into his neck. "I love you so much Hiei. I'm sorry I scared you Fire-Fly. I really didn't know it would be like this. I just wanted us to have a baby."

Hiei pulled back to see Kurama's face. "Do you still think I hate you?"

Kurama gently kissed him before answering. "No, my Darling, I know you don't hate me. I was just upset about our fight. Hiei I never doubted your love. I just wasn't sure you could accept me as a female. I know Kuro is attracted to them but you've never had a female lover. I don't know what I'll do if you can't…"

Hiei placed a finger on his mate's lips. "Kurama stop. No, I've never had a female lover before. Accept for you, I've never had a male lover either. I took you as my mate and my lover because I loved you. I didn't want you because you were male or Youko or human. You are my soul mate Kurama, you are everything to me. I can't live without you."

When Hiei noticed the unshed tears in his mate's eyes he thought he had somehow screwed up again. Before Hiei could say a word to fix whatever he had done wrong this time, he had an excited Youko straddling his lap passionately kissing him.

Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama and thanked whatever god would listen for giving him back his Fox. After a few minutes Hiei pulled back with a wicked grin. "Well, Sweetheart, I don't think you have to worry anymore."

When Kurama looked at him confused, Hiei grabbed her hips and rubbed his growing arousal between her legs. Pleasure shot through Kurama as she gasped and blushed at the erotic gesture. "Oh, Hiei! I don't want to rush you. We don't have to make love if you're not ready."

Hiei looked quite amused. "Baby, I may not have ever made love to a female before but aren't _you_ the virgin here?"

Kurama giggled and blushed. "I hadn't thought of it that way but I guess you're right. In a way we'll be losing our virginity together. You with a female and me as one. You have dominance Hiei, we'll make love when you're ready."

Holding Kurama tight Hiei stood and moved toward the bed. "Sweetheart with your sexy body rubbing against me and Kuro giving me all kinds of kinky suggestions as to what to do with that body, I am more than ready right now."


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for not updating in a while, but life gets in the way some times. Thank you everyone for the great reviews. I think this story is going to get more than any of my others. Maybe because I'm taking longer this time.

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. **

* * *

'_Thoughts'  
_/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect./  
_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect./_ **

* * *

Chapter 10 **

Hiei tightened his arms around his sleeping mate and smiled. _/Does that mean you enjoyed being with your first female Hiei? I told you it would be awesome didn't I/_

Hiei mentally rolled his eyes at Kuronue's comment. /This is the first and only female I will ever be with Kuro and of course it was awesome, it's Kurama after all./

_/I won't argue with you there, our mate is the most sensual and sexy creature in the three worlds. Ready for seconds Hiei/ Kuronue gave Hiei a mental nudge._

/Shut up and go away Kuro, I'm just going to kiss her awake you pervert./ Hiei ignored Kuro's knowing laugh as he began kissing Kurama.

Kurama woke to warm lips caressing hers. Moaning, her hands crept around Hiei's back and slid down to his firm behind. She giggled when her squeeze caused him to squirm. The very feminine giggle sounded strange to the Youko's ears. /Guess we'll just have to get used to being female for a while./ She frowned when there was no response.

Hiei misunderstood when he saw a confused and worried expression cross his mate's face. "Kurama, it's not that I don't want to make love, I just don't want to miss seeing Hiro this morning since Kuro wants to see him this afternoon."

Realizing Hiei didn't understand her confusion, Kurama tried to explain. "It's not that Hiei-Koi. It just feels weird not having another voice in my head anymore."

Naked, Hiei jumped from the bed and reached for his katana as he shouted. "What the hell does that mean? Who's missing? Where's my other mate?"

If he wasn't so upset Kurama would have laughed at how cute he looked. "Calm down Beloved. We're both here, only different. It's like even our consciousness has merged, not just our bodies. We just can't to talk to each other like before."

Hiei relaxed a little, put his katana down and sat on the edge of the bed. He hesitated before he spoke. "Sweetheart, which one are you?"

Kurama hid her smile and gave him a pout. "You mean you can't tell which of your mates you made love to last night?"

_/Damn Hiei, it only took you one day to get your ass in trouble with her again./_ Secretly Kuronue was glad he wasn't in Hiei's shoes right now

Ignoring Kuronue, Hiei took Kurama's hand and kissed it before he spoke. "Baby, you're soft and sweet like my Kitten and as feisty as my Foxie. It's like all the best parts of my lovers are rolled up in one incredibly beautiful and sexy creature."

_/Good save Hiei. I didn't know you had it in you to be so romantic./_ Hiei mentally smirked at him. /Something I learned from Yusuke many years ago. When you're in trouble with your girl sometimes you have to suck it up and be romantic. It worked back then, I just hope it works now/

Kurama melted into Hiei's arms. "Oh Hiei! That was so sweet. I was just teasing Koibito. It's like you said, Yoko and Shuuichi are all rolled up into me. Even though we can't speak to each other,we're stillboth aware at the same time."

As Hiei cuddled his mate he couldn't resist bragging to his counterpart. /Listen andlearn from the master Kuro/

_/I bow to you're superior intellect, but I'll get my romance advise from Yusuke./_ Kuronue laughed at Hiei's response. /Stupid Bat./

Kurama was nibbling at Hiei's neck. "Before we go find the kids I want to ask you something Fire-Fly, but I don't want you to be offended."

Hiei pulled back with a smirk. "If you keep that up I'll take you back to bed and forget the kids. Ask your question then let's get dressed."

Kurama couldn't quite meet Hiei's eyes as she spoke. "Beloved, if you've never made love to a female before, how did you know exactly what to do to make last night so incredible?"

Hiei tipped her face to meet his gaze. "After all these years I think I know just what to do to pleasure you. As for the female part… well… I did have Kuro in my head giving me a few… pointers." "

Kurama grinned at him. "I'll have to make sure and thank Kuro properly for the awesome… pointers."

Kissing Kurama, Hiei heard Kuronue in his head. _/Thanks Hiei./_

* * *

Hiei and Kurama had breakfast with Shina, Yokuro and Hiro before taking their grandson out to play and then for a picnic. Kurama was sitting under a tree admiring the view from the cliffs and watching Hiei take Hiro for a run. Hiro gave his usual cry. "Faster Papa-Hiei!" 

What happened next had Kurama jumping to his feet with a gasp. Hiei sped up as requested then ran straight at cliffs edge. Before Kurama could scream, Hiei, clutching Hiro to his chest, jumped.

As Kurama watched her mate and grandson fall she could hear them laughing. About half way down Kurama felt Hiei's spirit energy surge then watched as Kuronue circled several times before returning to the top of the cliff. When they landed Hiro ran to Kurama. "Did you see us Nana? Wasn't it awesome?"

Kurama took a deep, calming breath before answering. "Yes, Honey, it was. Why don't you go see what fruit you can find to go with our lunch while I talk to Papa-Kuro."

Kuronue started to explain but stopped at a glare from his mate. Kurama watched till Hiro was out of earshot before turning on Kuronue. "What the hell was that? You and Hiei nearly gave me a heart attack! If I hadn't heard my grandson laughing I might have jumped after them. Obviously that wasn't the first time either. Do the kids know you two overgrown children jump off a cliff with their son?"

Kuronue grinned at her. She looked so cute all worked up. "Relax Foxie. Of course they know. Hiei and I used to do that with Shina when she was little. I did it a few times with Yokuro too when I was teaching him to fly. I just love it when you get all feisty like that."

Seeing that Kurama was really upset Kuronue took her in his arms. She only resisted for a moment before allowing him to hold her and whisper in her ear. "Sweetheart I'm sorry we upset you. You know Hiei and I would never do anything to hurt Hiro. Baby don't be mad."

Relaxing into his embrace Kurama hugged him tight. "I know neither of you would ever hurt him Kuro-Darling, I was just surprised."

Kurama snuggled tighter into his embrace then pulled him down for a passionate kiss. "Yuck. You guys are as bad as Mommy and Daddy, always kissing and stuff. Aren't you too old for that yet?"

Laughing they slowly pulled apart. Kuronue picked Hiro up. "No, you little imp, we're not too old. We'll never be too old will we Kurama?"

Kurama had picked up the fruit Hiro had gathered. "I know I'll never be too old. Now let's have lunch so we can go home and have a nice nap. As I recall I owe Papa-Kuro a special treat at naptime today. He helped Papa-Hiei with something very important last night and I want to thank him properly."

Hiro wasn't happy about going home yet but didn't complain. "Can I have a special treat too Nana."

Kurama's eyes sparkled at the look of lust in her lover's eye. She answered Hiro without breaking eye contact with Kuronue. "Go look in the basket, I think Mommy packed something special just for you."

When Kuronue advanced on her Kurama held up a finger. "Oh no, Lover. You're special treat will have to wait for naptime."

Kuronue turned to Hiro. "Let's hurry and eat little one. I _really_ need a nap soon."

* * *

It was over an hour before the demon lover's made it to the tree house. They practically shoved Hiro into the den with a kiss and a wave to their children beforeKuronue picked Kurama up and flew her to the tree house. "I believe you mentioned a special treat for me." 

With a sexy grin, Kurama began to undress. "My Darling, it's been centuries since you've been with a female. Why don't you tell me your most wicked female fantasy and I'll see if I can make it come true."

Kuronue was speechless as his mate revealed herself to him for the first time in her female form. When she stood naked before him he reached for her. "Gods Kurama you're beautiful. I love you Baby."

Kuronue gave her a passionate kiss before whispering his fantasy to her. With a wicked grin she began to undress him. "I hope you were planning on a very long nap Lover, because I have a few fantasies of my own that will fit very well with what you have in mind."

"I'm yours for as long as you want me Foxie-Kitten. Do with me what you will." Kurama giggled at the combined nickname then moaned as she was kissed and carried to the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

I was driving home from work today thinking about where this chapter will go when I suddenly realized I had Hiei, Kurama and Kuronue all together and happy in the last chapter and they never once mentioned the baby. You know, the baby I'm writing this story about. Oh well there's lots of story left for the baby.

To my awesome reviewers, thank you. I'll reward you all for your patience with a long and hopefully funny chapter. I would have put this up sooner butI couldn't login yesterday or this morning. Kurama may be a female for now but she will be male again before this is over. I'll start jumping through the pregnancy a bit now. I don't want to make this all about morning sickness and mood swings but Kurama pregnant makes good writing material.

'_Thoughts'  
_/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect./  
_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect./_

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

**Chapter 11**

The weeks that followed Kurama's dramatic transformation were passing quickly. Hiei and Kuronue were adjusting to having a female mate. Kurama was relieved her morning sickness was subsiding. However they were all soon to learn there was more to a demon as powerful as Kurama having a baby than any of them ever imagined.

The morning sun was just peeking through the tree house window. Hiei and Kurama lay nestled in each others arms, their breathing still rapid after a morning of passionate love making. The hand Hiei was running through Kurama's hair suddenly stopped. Hiei smirked at his mate. "Sweetheart, is there a reason why you felt the need to arm yourself while we made love?"

When a look of confusion crossed Kurama's face, Hiei carefully removed a rose with a long, thorny stem from her hair. Seeing the beautiful red tipped, white rose in her lover's hand she giggled. "Oops. Did I do that? I guess you just loved me too well this morning Fire-Fly."

With a raised eyebrow he sat up holding the rose. Hiei wasn't distracted by her cute comment. "Has this happened before Fox?"

Ears flattened back, she bit her lip before answering him sheepishly. "Sort of. The other day when I was working in my garden I sneezed and the blossoms on all the flowers within ten feet exploded. There were flower petals everywhere."

Kurama had been rather sensitive as a pregnant female and Hiei wasn't sure how his lover would react, but _he_ was going toexplode if he didn't laugh. She was adorable in her embarrassment. He couldn't help it, his small chuckle was slowly growing into full blown laughter. When he saw tears well in her eyes he drew her into his arms. "Baby, don't cry. I wish I had been there to see my Foxie-Kitten buried in flower petals. I bet you were beautiful."

As it had many times in the past, Hiei knew flattering his Youko could get him out of all kinds of trouble. This time was no exception. The sad expression on her face gave way to a little smile. Before anything could go wrong he leaned in for a slow kiss. When they parted the tears were gone from her eyes and Hiei slid a hand between them to caress her tummy. "Kurama, if sneezing and making love can effect your plants so easily, I wonder what other surprises we're in for while you're pregnant. By the way, when will our kit be born?"

"I'm not sure Koi. A Youko pregnancy is six months and a human's is nine months. Since I'm both right now I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Kurama had turned in his embrace to rest her hand over his. She was glad he was taking so much interest in their child and seemed to be adjusting well to all the changes in his mate.

Suddenly worried she, turned to him. "Hiei, you'd tell me if you weren't happy with me like this wouldn't you? I'm not doubting your love and I know you want this child. It would just upset me if you were only pacifying me about my being female."

He couldn't help but smile at how quickly her mood could change. In the past few minutes she had been happy, embarrassed, upset, happy and now worried. The next few months with his pregnant mate would be an adventure.

Hiei kissed her cheek before answering. "Remember when we lived in the Ningenkai, before Shiori died? You offered to move back to Makai to make me happy and I told you staying in the Ningenkai with you wouldn't make me _unhappy_?"

When she nodded he continued. "This is kind of like that. If I had to decide whether I would prefer you as a male or female, I would choose for you to be a male. That doesn't mean I won't enjoy you as a female for a while. Especially when the reward at the end is having a child of our own."

As always, Hiei knew he said the right thing when his excited mate smothered him in licks and kisses. "Oh Hiei, I love you so much."

Hiei pulled Kurama in for a passionate kiss before untangling himself from her. "As much as I would like to stay right here and make love to you again, Kuro is reminding me that the family will be here for Hiro's party soon. I want to wish our grandson happy birthday before Kuro comes out for the party."

Reluctantly Kurama let Hiei go. Tilting her head down she looked suggestively at him from under her bangs. "Alright Hiei-Koi but you'll come take a bath with me first won't you?'

Hiei just shook his head with a smirk. "Insatiable Fox."

XXXXX

It was mid-afternoon and the younger children were playing in the yard. The grownups were all sitting nearby talking. Kuronue was leaning against a tree with Kurama nestled between his legs. Yusuke grinned when he saw Kuro's hand messaging Kurama's stomach. "Kurama this is so weird but cool. My former teammate is a pregnant girl. Oh well, at least you're cute."

Kurama looked a little skeptically at him. "Thanks Yusuke, I think. To be honest it's a bit weird from my perspective too. Don't misunderstand, I really like being a male, but I'm beginning to enjoy being female."

Yokuro nudged Shina. "What? Oh yeah. Being female has definite advantages doesn't it Mama? If we were male we couldn't have babies could we?"

No one but Kuronue and Kurama seemed to hear the double meaning in her words. Kurama looked at her hopefully. "Is there something you're trying to tell us Little Fox?"

Yokuro slipped an arm around his mate. "Mom, Dad, everyone… Shina's pregnant."

Their parents were the first to reach them to congratulate them. In moments they were surrounded by the family. Yusuke clapped Kuronue on the back laughing. "Man I don't envy you, Hiei and Yokuro. Two pregnant women at home means twice the cravings and twice the mood swings."

Kuronue smiled back. "Yeah, but it also means twice the beautiful females and twice the babies. You won't find us complaining."

When the excitement died down Kurama was finally able to talk to her daughter. "Shina, I'm so happy for you both. How long have you known? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Remember a few weeks ago when you babysat for us? Yokuro and I wanted to be alone when I went into heat. We thought we'd surprise you with a new grandchild. When you surprised us with a little brother or sister we decided to wait and let you enjoy your news first before sharing ours." Shina smiled at the shock on her parents face.

"Then you're only a few days further along than I am. This will be so much fun, us being pregnant together. Kuro-Darling isn't this wonderful? In a few months we'll have another child and another grandchild." Excited, Kurama threw herself into his arms.

Holding her close he looked at Yokuro over her head. "How do you think Hiro's going to react this. He's never had to share any of us before and now he'll have two new additions getting our attention."

Yokuro caught his son's attention and waved for him to join them. "He seemed alright with you having a baby, let's see how he reacts to ours."

Reluctantly Hiro left his cousins to join his parents. Shina nodded for Yokuro to tell him. "Son, we wanted to tell you something before you heard it from the others. We're going to have another baby. How would you feel about having a little brother or sister to play with?"

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Is that all? I already heard. It's okay I guess. That means the new baby or Nana's baby can be the Baby-Fox and I can have a better nickname."

Everyone laughed. Kurama went and knelt by her grandson. "Since you're five years old today that means today is the day you are officially not a baby anymore. You know, when I was a lot younger Uncle Yusuke's nickname for me was Fox-Boy. How would you like to have my old name?"

Hiro pressed his lips together, put his hand on his chin and thought for a moment. "I guess Fox-Boy would be okay, thanks Nana. Can I go play now?"

Kurama smiled and ruffled his hair. "Yes Fox-Boy you can go. Have fun."

The last comment was called to Hiro's retreating back. Kurama stood and turned to her family with a shrug. "He took that news just fine."

With a look of mischief in his eyes Yusuke regarded Kurama. "Since you just gave Hiro my old nickname for you, that means you need a new one. From where I stand I think Foxie-Lady would suit you just fine."

Yukina and Keiko giggled and Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing and joking about what a pretty lady their friend had become. The only ones that seemed to realize something was about to happen were Kuronue, Shina and Yokuro. The three of them took several steps back, Kuronue grabbing Yukina's hand and Yokuro pulling Keiko's. Seeing this Koenma did the same with Boton.

History should have told Yusuke and Kuwabara that Kurama was the most dangerous when she was calm. The voice that spoke to them was deadly calm. "I assure you both, one thing I have never been accused of being is a 'Lady'."

Kuwabara's eyes widened as he felt something wrap around his ankles. "Oh come on Kurama, I didn't do anything. It was Urameshi that called you a Lady…"

The next moment found the human hanging upside down from a tree squirming wildly. "Hey Kurama, get me down from here! This isn't funny!"

Yusuke was enjoying Kuwabara's predicament when he suddenly remembered he would be the Youko's next target. He tried to take a step back but found his ankles encased in vines. Two slender vines crept under his shirt and slid along his chest and arms until they clasped his wrists. Yusuke's eyes widened when the vines drew his arms up over his head shredding the shirt, revealing his muscular chest, arms, shoulders and tight abs. "Hey man, I didn't mean anything…"

Kurama stepped in front of Yusuke and drew a seed from her hair. Without breaking eye contact with Yusuke, she dropped it on the ground at his feet. "It's been centuries since I've used this on anyone. It's a Makai plant used for torture. It's very effective. I've never known anyone that could withstand its power."

Kurama took a step back and a beautiful slender bush grew from the seed. It had long stems that appeared and at the ends grew beautiful fuzzy blossoms in a rainbow of bright colors. Yusuke knew he was really in trouble when to his left he heard Kuronue gasp. "Kurama, that's a 'Titillating Shrub'! Are you sure he's strong enough to withstand that?"

The Fox only said one word before the blossoms advanced on Yusuke. "No."

Kuwabara had stopped struggling when Kurama had advanced on Yusuke but now doubled his effort in an attempt to save his best friend. "Kurama you can't do this! He was only teasing you!"

Yusuke let out a scream just as the blossoms reached him. A moment later his scream changed to squeals of laughter. "Oh man Kurama what's this thing doing to me?"

Yusuke was twisting and pulling on the vines trying to avoid the fuzzy blossoms. They were targeting his sides, armpits and stomach tickling him like crazy. "Kurama this isn't fair! Ha ha ha! You're too pretty as a chick not to tease! Ahh! Kurama! Make it stop!"

Kuwabara had finally realized his spirit sword could cut the vines holding him but had forgotten he was hanging upside down and landed on his head. By now the kids had seen what was going on and everyone was gathered around Yusuke laughing.

Laughing so hard he was barely able to speak, Kuronue addressed Yusuke. "After all these years you still haven't learned not to mess with my Fox. Kurama used this on me once. The only way to make it stop is to apologize."

Tears were running down Yusuke's cheeks as he gasped between fits of laughter. "K'rama… didn't mean it… won't do again… sorry!"

Instantly Yusuke was released and colapsed to the ground. When he looked for the source of his torture he only found a seed on the ground. He was still panting from his struggles when he met the laughing eyes of the beautiful Youko. Kurama picked up the seed before grinning mischievously at Yusuke. "The party was getting kind of boring, thanks for the entertainment Yusuke."

Kurama took the seed over to where the kids had been playing. Moments later the kids were running around topless trying to touch the pretty blossoms without getting tickled.

Recovered, Yusuke rose and looked to where Kurama was playing with the children. "Entertainment! I'll show you entertainment."

When Yusuke would have gone after Kurama he was tripped by Kuronue. Looking up from the ground he decided to stay put when Kuronue growled only one word. "Mine!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

**Chapter 12**

Hiei was sitting in a tree in Kurama's garden watching his mate and daughter train. He smiled as he noticed the subtle swell of their stomachs. Now that they were about three months along in their pregnancies the babies were beginning to show.

As a female, Kurama was almost the same height and weight as Shina. When he realized Kurama's stomach was distinctly larger than Shina's he wondered if Kurama were eating too much or Shina wasn't eating enough. Either way he was concerned. After his mate, his daughter was one of the most important people in his life.

Their training session appeared to be over and they were sitting in the grass huddled together talking. Flitting down to join them Hiei overheard their conversation.

"…with pepperoni, sausage, bacon…"

"Don't forget the olives and mushrooms Mama."

Hiei shook his head and smirked. "I should have known you two would be talking about food, but does it have to be ningen food?"

Kurama leaned up for the kiss her mate offered before responding. "Yes, Hiei-Koi it has to be ningen food, pizza to be exact. There isn't anything left in Makai that we really want to eat."

Hiei chuckled as he caressed her hair, smiling as she leaned into his touch. "Alright Baby, we'll get your pizza when I get back. I have a problem to take care of for Koenma first. When will Yokuro and Hiro be back from the fortress?"

"They'll be back in time for dinner. Be careful Beloved and hurry back to me." Kurama grabbed him by the scarf and pulled him down for a passionate kiss before he flitted away.

Shina rubbed her tummy. "Mama, Daddy could be hours and I'm hungry now. What should we eat?"

"Me too and nothing sounds as good as that pizza. You know, if we go now, we could be back in time to have pizza for dinner with our family." There was a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

Shina looked shocked. "Mama! We can't do that. Even if we covered our ears, our tails would give it away that we aren't human. Besides, Daddy and Yokuro would freak."

Kurama's grin was growing. "Come on Little Fox, let's live a little. You have some old ningen dresses the girls gave you, we could wearthem andno one will see our tails. As for Hiei and Yokuro, they'll just have to deal with it. I am tired of being mollycoddled.I'm still Yoko Kurama, one of the most powerful demons in Makai and more than capable of protecting us."

Giggling, Shina grinned. "It does sound fun. Alright let's go."

* * *

Two hours later Hiei returned home. A frown crossed his brow when he didn't find his mate or daughter. He reached up and removed the ward over the jagon. Quickly his frown turned to a look of pure anger. /Kuro, those two stupid females went to the Ningenkai! For a damn pizza! If she lives through this I just might kill her myself./

_/You know you don't mean that Hiei, you're just worried. You know where they went, let's go get them./_ Kuronue's words spurred him into action and Hiei flitted off after his missing mate and daughter.

* * *

Kurama and Shina were laughing as they exited the pizza parlor with three large boxes. They hadn't taken two steps when the sight before them brought them to a sudden stop. Hiei was leaning against a light post, arms crossed, glaring at them. Shina's eyes widened and she took a step back and slightly behind Kurama.

Kurama lifted her chin and met his gaze. "Hiei-Koi…"

She stopped when she heard him growl and saw his right arm smoke. She didn't say another word. Quickly, she took Shina by the hand and pulled her toward the portal they had used.

Shina only turned once to glance at Hiei. She had only seen her father this mad at her once before and had hoped never to see it again. Even knowing that Kurama would be the one to deal with Hiei, shehopped she wouldn't seethat same look on her mate's face.

When Shina snuck a glance at Kurama she knew the older Youko was just as reluctant to face her mate as Shina was to face Yokuro. With a sigh, both Youko walked a little faster. Their little lark was quickly turning into a nightmare.

* * *

Kurama and Shina were at the low table in the tree house watching Hiei who was sitting on the window ledge staring out into the sunset. No one spoke, the pizza sat uneaten on the table.

"Yokuro!" Sensing her mate's return Shina would have risen but a growl and glare from Hiei kept her in her seat.

One glance around the tree house gave Yokuro a good idea what had happened in his absence.His Dadwas in the window, arms crossed, glaring at hisMom and mate. Shina and Kurama nervously looked back and forth between Hiei and Yokuro. On the table were three flat boxes with strange ningen writing on them.

Looking at his mate Yokuro held out his arms. Shina didn't even glance at Hiei before jumping up and running into them. Using his hands to confirm what his eyes had seen, Yokuro made sure Shina and the baby were unharmed. "Are you and Mom alright? No one got hurt?"

"No Dragon-Fly, we're both fine." Sighing she leaned into his embrace.

Shina gasped as he grabbed her by the scruff. "First, I'd like to know what the hell you think you were doing going to the Ningenkai. Second what in the three worlds are you wearing? You look ridiculous."

With a quick look at Hiei, Kurama answered. "Don't be too mad at her Son. It was my idea, I talked her into it."

"Mom, you have always said that females are more vulnerable to predators. It is also one of your rules that Shina not be allowed to go anywhere but Yukina's or the fortress without protection and never to the Ningenkai. I guess it was negligent of us to assume that as a female, those rules wouldalso apply to you." This was the closest Yokuro had ever come to addressing one of his parents in anger.

Kurama had to admit, her son had a legitimate argument. "Truthfully Yokuro, I hadn't thought of it that way. I've been female for only three months. I've been male for centuries. Regardless of my outside appearance, in my heart and soul I am a male and perfectly capable of protecting my daughter."

When Kurama looked at Hiei she saw that his glare had softened to a slight scowl. When he held a hand out to her, she willingly went to him. "Kurama, I understand that in your mind you thought Shina had the great Yoko Kurama for protection today. You however have to accept that as a pregnant female, you will not instill fear in the hearts of your enemies. In your current condition you are just as vulnerable as Shina."

Kurama bit her lip and nodded before Hiei continued. "To avoid another incident like today I will make this perfectly clear. The rules you and I made for Shina and my Kitten will apply to you until you can take your Youko form as a male again. I will not allow you to endanger your life, Shina's or that of the babies you both carry. Is that understood Kurama?"

Kurama didn't hesitate, she knew her mate and son were right. "Yes Hiei-Koi, I understand. You're both right of course. I haven't accepted that I'll be more susceptible like this and I was beginning to resent how overprotective you and Kuro have been. I promise I'll be more careful in the future. Fire-Fly, will you forgive me for making you worry today? I don't like it when you're mad at me."

Her answer was being drawn into his strong arms for a passionate kiss. Smiling at their parents, Shina and Yokuro were about to copy them when Shina suddenly realized her son was missing. "Yokuro, where's Hiro?"

"Relax Sweetheart, he stayed at the fortress. Kenji and Yuki let the kids have a sleepover." When she calmed down Yokuro got his kiss.

When the makeup kissing was done Kurama and Shina grinned at each other then looked suggestively at Hiei. Kurama slipped her arm around him to guide him to the table. "Fire-Fly, your mate and daughter are still hungry but the pizza's cold now."

Shina was rubbing her tummy. "Daddy, you won't make your pregnant foxes eat cold pizza will you?"

Hiei shook his head and nodded toward the boxes. "Hn. I'll think about it if one of those is the way I like it."

Kurama's smile grew. "Koibito, would I get pizza and not make one a veggie for you?"

Hiei looked at Yokuro. "What do you think Son? It would serve them right to have to eat cold pizza."

Yokuro suspiciously looked into one of the boxes then at the hungry Youko's watching him. "That depends, what's a pizza?"

Yokuro only looked slightly offended when his mate and parents laughed at his ignorance. "Sissy, Mom, I wouldn't laugh if I were you. Have you looked in a mirror today? What the hell are you wearing?"

Laughter filled the tree house as they educated him on ningen food and the way ningen females dressed.


	13. Chapter 13

I hope everyone is enjoying this. I'm trying to make it fun. If there are any requests for this fic I'm always open to suggestions, especially since I'm making this one up as I go. I've had one request for 'babies'. I promise they're coming but I want to have a little more fun with Kurama first. I'm having one problem with the babies though, I started something with the names and now I'm stuck and don't know what to call them. I'd like to find a way to use Shuuichi but that ones tough. Let me know if you have any ideas. Thanks.

Shiori & Hina is Shina - Yoko & Kuro is Yokuro - Hiei & Kuro is Hiro.

Thanks also to those that review. You keep me writing. I wish everyone would be as terrific as you.

* * *

'_Thoughts'  
_/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect./  
_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect./_**

* * *

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.****

* * *

Chapter 13**

'_Um… It's chilly this morning.'_ Without opening her eyes Kurama secretly smiled as she realized why it was cold. Long, silky hair caressed the top of her thighs. Slipping an eye open to peek down at her lover, Kurama saw that he had pulled the covers off, exposing her to the cool morning air. Lovingly she watched as he rubbed his cheek across the swell of her tummy. His warm breath whispered across her navel as he spoke softly to the child nestled within.

"Hello little one, it's Kuro-Daddy. Shhh… we have to be quiet, Mama's still sleeping. I can't believe how big you've grown already. You'll be coming out to play with us real soon but I need to talk to you first. Mama is the most precious thing in all the worlds to me and Hiei-Daddy and we worry about her. The end will be the hardest part for Mama so we want you to be real good for her when the time comes. Aunt Yukina says you should be here in about a month, so I'll see you soon sweet baby. Daddy loves you." Kuronue gently kissed Kurama's tummy then looked up to see his mate watching him with tears in her eyes.

Kuronue blushed before crawling up beside her to take her in his arms. "Sweetheart, I didn't mean to make you cry. I thought you were still sleeping."

Kurama nuzzled his neck, kissing and licking him before meeting his gaze. "Beloved, I will always remember that as the sweetest thing you have ever done for me. I love you so much Kuro-Darling."

Kuronue wasn't given a chance to respond as Kurama claimed his lips for a heart-stopping kiss. He didn't resist when she pushed him down on the bed and made slow, sweet love to him.

* * *

Hours later the lovers lay nestled in each others arms. Kurama was just waking from a brief nap to find her mate lazily running a hand over her feminine form. Smiling, she spied on him for the second time that morning. This time though when she heard his whispered words her smile faded to sadness and her tears returned. "Damn I love you as a female."

Kuronue didn't see Kurama quickly close her eyes to hide her tears. A few minutes later, with her disappointment well hidden, Kurama pretended to waken. "So, sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up. It's time to get up Foxie, I'll bet our kit his hungry."

Kurama only nodded and rose to dress. Kuronue didn't seem to notice how quiet his mate had become as he talked happily about the babies she and Shina would be having soon.

* * *

By the afternoon Kurama's sadness was almost overwhelming. She had quietly watched as Kuronue went out to train with Hiro, then went alone to the garden. No one even realized she was upset.

Shina and Yokuro were just returning from a trip to town when Yokuro felt an unusually cold breeze. As he turned towards the sudden chill he called to his mate. "Shina, get Dad, something's wrong!"

Not waiting for her to respond he ran into the garden hesitating a moment at the destruction before him. Seeing Kurama kneeling amongst her flowers, crying, he rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms. "Mom, are you hurt? What happened?"

He was even more worried when she curled up against his chest and cried. "What am I going to do? I don't know how I'll go on if I lose him again."

Surprised, he held her close. "Who are you going to lose Mom? No one's going anywhere."

When Kuronue ran into the garden, his only concern was getting to his mate. Gently he ran his hands along her form to make sure she and the baby were unharmed before reaching to take her from Yokuro. When he tried to slip her into his arms she held tighter to Yokuro and cried out. "No! It hurts too much. I want Hiei."

_/Kuro let me out, now! She needs me./_ Shocked, Kuronue shook his head at Hiei. /No Hiei, I don't even know what I did wrong. I have to fix this./

_/Let me calm her down and we'll figure it out together. Kuro, we can't have her this upset so far into her pregnancy. I promise to let you back out to make things right with her. Now let me go to her./_ Hiei was right, their first priority was the safety of their mate and child. Seconds later Hiei gently pulled her into his embrace and held her as she cried. The last time he had seen Kurama cry like this was right before Kuronue had come back, when the Youko had relived the Chimera's devastating loss.

Yokuro went to join Shina and Hiro at the edge of the garden. Together they stared in disbelief at the damage before them. The garden had been transformed into an icy graveyard for the Youko's beautiful plants and flowers, with Kurama at it's center.

Sensing no danger, Yokuro led Shina and Hiro back to the den, giving their parents some privacy.

Slowly, Kurama's tears subsided. When he felt she was ready, Hiei spoke gently. "Sweetheart, can you tell me what's the matter? What happened to your garden?"

Looking around, she quietly answered. "I'm not sure why everything's frozen. It wasn't when I got here. I think it's somehow linked to me though. The more I cried the more it froze."

Hiei smiled knowingly. "Fox, did you consider it might be the kit reacting to your feelings?"

"I hadn't thought of that. A child with Koorime powers could have frozen my garden." She tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

Hiei could tell Kurama had calmed down quite a bit but she was still very sad about something. "Baby, will you tell me what happened to make you cry?"

When she wouldn't meet his eyes and didn't answer he tried again. "Kuronue's really worried about you. He doesn't know what he might have done to upset you."

When the tears returned to her eyes he patiently waited till she was ready to speak. He barely heard her tiny whisper. "I'm going to lose him. I love you Hiei but I don't know how I'll survive without him too."

_/Hiei what the hell's she talking about? I'm not going anywhere. I love her more than…/_ He was cut off by Hiei. /I know Kuro, now get out here and convince her./

Hiei took a moment to secure Kurama in his arms before raising his energy and becoming Kuronue. Not allowing her a chance to escape, Kuronue claimed her mouth in a loving kiss. When she relaxed into his embrace he released her lips and held her close. "I love you Kurama."

Her arms tightened around him as she spoke softly. "I know you do Darling, I would never doubt your love."

Kuronue pulled back to look into her eyes. "Then where the hell did you get the idea you're going to lose me?"

His eyes widened at her answer. "From you. You loved me as Yoko but you always wanted a female, you had Nikki remember. When you came back to me you settled for Shuuichi to fill that role. Now that you've had me as a female…"

Kurama yelped when his strong fingers clenched in her hair. His voice was harsh when he spoke. "Finish that sentence and I won't be responsible for what I might do. My love for you is unconditional. You should know that. How dare you say I _settled_ for my Kitten. Now tell me what the hell I said or did that made you doubt me!"

Kurama answered sadly. "Kuro, I only doubt that you'll want me as a male again."

Her words did nothing to soothe his anger. "Tell me damn it!"

Kurama was beginning to lose her temper. "You want to know what you said Kuro? You said that you loved me as a female."

He stared at her in disbelief. "All this is because I said that I loved you?"

"No. You said you loved me… as a female. It's the first time you ever singled part of me out. It's the first time you made part of me feel…" Again she stopped when his hand tugged her hair.

_/Kuro stop! It's her hormones talking. Remember when she first got pregnant? It was me she doubted then. She just needs reassuring./ _

Looking into his mate's eyes, Kuro thought about Hiei's words before he spoke. "Kurama, you said you didn't doubt that I loved you. Yes Baby, I do love you. I love you as a female. I also love you as a male. I love Yoko, Shuuichi and this crazy mixed up female that you have become to give us a child. When you become a male again I will miss you as a female but you forget one thing, right now I miss my Foxie and my Kitten more than I can tell you. Kurama I…"

Warm lips on his silenced him. When they parted, breathless Kurama put a finger to his lips. "Wait, I need to apologize. I turned into that crazy, hormone driven maniac again didn't I? Thank you for not giving up on me. I love you Kuro-Darling."

With a suggestive grin he pulled her into his lap. "Come here Baby and let me show you just how much I love you."

As they made love the ice melted away and the Youko's garden paradise bloomed more beautiful than ever before.


	14. Chapter 14

OMG I thought would never let me download this chapter.

Wow this has been fun. I got a laptop a couple of weeks ago and this is the first time I got to take it with me on a trip. I'm a huge Diamondback's baseball fan and we went to Phoenix for the weekend and saw two games. My husband drove and I got to write this chapter. This is so cool.

Your request for babies will probably happen in the next chapter

'_Thoughts'  
_/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect/  
_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect/_

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

**Chapter 14**

Hiei smirked as he secretly watched his mate just after sunrise. Kurama shifted and sighed then grunted and tried to roll over only to have her tummy get in the way. Frustrated she sighed and rolled back. She did this every night before falling asleep, then again in the morning before she was ready to get up. Finding a comfortable position to sleep in had become more difficult the further she got into her pregnancy.

By Youko standards, she and Shina could have their kits at any time now. Kurama, however, being part human might have a bit longer to wait. Her pregnancy was different from Shina's in a few ways. Shina's powers didn't go haywire the way Kurama's did. Sneezing and hiccups cause flower blossoms to explode, her pleasure when Hiei or Kuronue make love to her though made everything bloom. When she's sad her plants freeze and when angry they burst into flames.

Physically they were different too. Shina's size was about the same as it had been with Hiro so they knew she was progressing normally. Kurama's stomach however was much larger than Shina's. Every time Yukina checked her she would just smile and say that Kurama and the kit were fine and not to worry.

It was agreed that having fire and ice powers meant that Hiei had fathered the kit. Kurama had worried about Kuronue's reaction to that news. He however reassured her that he and Hiei were both her child's father no matter who sired it.

Finally taking pity on his mate, Hiei turned her so her back was too him and pulled her into his arm. He and Kuronue had discovered that holding her like that and rubbing her tummy usually made her and the baby more comfortable. "Thank you Koi. I didn't mean to wake you so early."

He nuzzled his face into her soft hair. "Hn. Hiro would have woken us in a moment anyway. Pull the covers up Baby."

She had just covered herself when their grandson's voice called from the entrance to the tree house. "Nana, Papa, are you up yet?"

He poked head around the corner then ran to the bed and carefully crawled into her outstretched arms. "We were up, Hiro. Why are you up so early this morning?"

He looked up at her with big green eyes, pouting. "Mom's been up cleaning for hours and I couldn't sleep. She's grumpy and doing really weird things too. She had Dad get the futon, pillows and blankets from the upstairs bedroom and took everything in their room. She won't let anyone in there either, not even Dad."

One look from Kurama, and Hiei removed the ward over the jagon to check on their daughter. He smiled and nodded to her before retying the ward.

Kurama smiled and kissed Hiro's forehead. "Your Mom is nesting Hiro. It means she's getting ready to have her baby soon. She did the same thing the day before you were born."

Hiro sat up excited by her words. "You mean I finally get to know whether I have a brother or a sister? Nana, why won't you or Mom let Aunt Yukina tell anyone what the babies are? She said she could tell what kind of demon they are too."

Kurama was glad he was so interested in the new babies. "Well Fox-Boy, it's more exciting not to know. This way we get to be surprised. We didn't know what you were till you were born either. The only thing we will let Aunt Yukina tell us is if the babies are alright or if there's a problem. Otherwise we want to wait till they're born."

Hiei picked Hiro up and set him on his lap. "I could see what the babies are with the jagon but like Nana said we want to be surprised. Besides we already know the baby has fire and ice powers."

Hiro giggled. "Yeah, cause Nana's powers are all crazy."

Ruffling his hair Kurama sat up with the covers pulled up to cover her breasts. "Hiro, why don't you take your Mom some of the pillows from around the table. She wanted them too when you were born. Papa and I will get dressed while you're gone then, if she doesn't need us we can go play."

Hiro jumped up and grabbed three pillows. "Yippy. Papa can we fly off the cliff again? That's my favorite!"

"Only if it won't give my Fox a heart attack. I won't have her upset." Both demons looked at Kurama with obvious anticipation.

Shaking her head, Kurama laughed. "Oh alright. My heart will survive. At least this time I'll know you're going to jump off a cliff."

Hiro jumped for joy before running out to deliver the pillows to Shina. "Hurry and dress Kitten, he'll be back soon."

* * *

Kurama, Hiei and later Kuronue had spent the day taking care of Hiro. Yokuro spent his day doing anything his rather demanding mate wanted. He gathered pillows, cushions and blankets. He brought her various foods depending on her craving, once even going to the fortress to ask Kenji to get hamburgers from the Ningenkai.

By evening Shina was cloistered in her bedroom. The others could hear her rearranging things. Occasionally something would be tossed out of the room only to be retrieved later. Everyone smiled knowing her kit would be born in the next day or two.

Kurama had seen the guys were fed and was tucking Hiro into bed. Once he was asleep she went to check on Shina. Kurama knocked and call through the door. "Little Fox, is there anything we can do for you?"

There was shuffling, sighs and a couple of swear words before Shina poked her nose out the door. "Daisies. I need daisies. Do you have any?"

Kurama was a little surprised at the request but answered without missing a beat. "I think I have some in the tree house. I'll be right back."

As Kuronue watched Kurama waddle across the room rubbing her tummy he couldn't help but smile. "Wait Foxie-Kitten, I'll get them. Just tell me what to get."

Grateful, Kurama sat in a large chair. "Thank you Darling. My seeds are in the boxes on the shelf by the low table. Get the one marked ningen flowers."

When Kuronue returned a few minutes later Kurama tried to get up but found she was stuck in the chair. Kuronue watched amused as she struggled before offering to help. "How about a hand Sweetheart?"

Kurama smacked away his offered hand, pouting. "It's not funny Kuro! I look like a blimp. You impregnated me with a whale not a baby."

/Hiei, I don't know what a blimp and whale are. Help./ Kuronue knelt before his mate waiting for Hiei's answer. _/How would I know Kuro? They must be stupid ningen things./_

/Thanks for nothing Hiei./ He smiled lovingly at his mate. "No matter how big you get or what you look like you are always beautiful to me my Foxie-Kitten."

Kurama's pout faded to a smile and she accepted Kuronue's kiss. He deepened the kiss at Hiei's mental push. _/Good save Bat Boy. We have our work cut out for us keeping her happy till our kit is born./_

When Kuronue was sure she was distracted by the kiss he gently lifted her from the chair and into his arms. Breaking the kiss Kuronue slowly nibbled his way to her ear. "Shina's waiting for something called a daisy Sweetheart."

Kurama quickly recovered from his kiss, grew the requested flowers and took them to Shina. When they were sure there was nothing else they could do to help, Kuronue took Kurama back to the tree house and tucked her into bed.

Knowing the Youko was tired Kuronue spooned her against his chest and rubbed her tummy until she slept peacefully in his arms. /Hiei, our Fox has been really uncomfortable lately. She tires easily and she's so much bigger than Shina. Maybe we should talk to Yukina or have you use the jagon to check our kit./

Hugging Kurama tight, Kuronue realized he worried more when he was actually with her. _/Kuro, Yukina would tell us if there were a problem. It's probably just different because she's part human. She says human infants are larger than demons./_

Accepting Hiei's decision Kuronue snuggled into Kurama and slept.


	15. Chapter 15

At the last minute I decided to take this chapter in different direction. I promised a baby in this chapter so I'll try to pull it off by the end. I almost left this a cliffhanger about midway through. You'll know where when you read it but then it would have been a really short chapter.

Oh Yeah. I thought of a name for Shina's baby but I'm still up in the air on Kurama's. **The Forbidden Fox **has given me a good idea. The baby could be a boy or a girl so now I'm thinking of names that use the names of the family. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, Yukina, Keiko and Boton.

'_Thoughts'  
_/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect/  
_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect/_

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

**Chapter 15**

Kurama woke warm and secure in her lover's embrace. Feeling her stir, Kuronue hugged her closer, rubbing her tummy. Before they could fully waken Hiro came running into the tree house.

"Papa Kuro! Dad says to get Aunt Yukina right away. The baby's coming. Nana, Mom wants you. Hurry!" Excited, Hiro ran back out of the tree house as fast as he ran in.

As quickly as they could, the older demons dressed then Kuronue helped Kurama down from the tree house. He gave her a quick kiss before leaving to get Yukina.

Kurama turned to go to the den but stopped when she sensed danger. Reaching her spirit energy out to her plants they told her there were two B class demons approaching. Kuronue was already out of reach and Yokuro was with Shina. Kurama just prayed that Hiro was with them.

Running a hand across her stomach, Kurama took only a moment deciding what to do. With a glance to the den she turned toward the forest.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Kyo? Won't their mates be protecting them?" 

"I told you Simon, the fire demon disappeared yesterday and hasn't come back and the Chimera just left. They're alone right now. Two pregnant Youko and a boy won't put up much of a fight. Besides, have you ever had Youko kit. It's the juiciest meat you've ever tasted."

"I'm looking forward to having me a Youko bitch. I hear they taste good in other ways."

Kurama was disgusted by what she heard. The sudden surge of her energy had the two demons trembling before they even saw her. When they realized it was one of the pregnant females they were preying on they temporarily regained their confidence.

Kyo, the apparent leader stepped forward and looked Kurama up and down. "Look what we have here Simon. I wonder if she's as feisty as that red hair implies?"

The demon before her mistook Kurama's calm demeanor for acceptance. Leveling her gaze with his, she coyly ran her fingers through her hair and slowly circled the intruders. In a sultry voice she addressed them. "You like my red hair? So do I. It's silky soft and the perfect way to distract you while I decide the best way to kill you."

Both demons laughed at her words. "Did you hear that Kyo? The bitch thinks she's strong enough to kill us. What do you say we teach her a lesson?"

Simon and Kyo stared in horror at the swirl of powerful energy surrounding her. Kurama's venomous words were the last thing they heard. "Believe this you disgusting vermin, you will die by my power before you can draw your next breath."

The seeds Kurama had scattered around them suddenly sprang to life tearing the demons apart. As their screams sounded through the forest the plants burst into flame, consuming the remains, leaving only scorched ground behind.

Breathing hard Kurama fell to her hands and knees.

* * *

Yokuro felt Kurama's energy suddenly flair then quickly fade. "Hiro, stay with your mom! Sweetheart I'll be right back." 

Yokuro ran into the forest. "Mom! Where are you?"

* * *

_/Did you feel that Kuro? It's Kurama! Get home now/_ Kuronue had already increased his speed. "Hold on Yukina! Kurama's in trouble!" 

Instinctively knowing his mate's location, Kuronue flew straight to the scorched area of forest. His heart nearly stopped when he saw Kurama lying on the ground. Yokuro had just reached her side, fear in his eyes as he looked up at them. "Dad, hurry! Get Aunt Yukina down here now!"

They landed next to Kurama, Kuronue quickly pulling her into his arms. "Kurama, I'm here Baby. Yukina help her!"

Yukina placed her hands on Kurama's chest and stomach then sighed in relief. "Kuronue, she and the baby are fine. She's very low on energy though."

Kuronue raised his spirit energy and transferred it to his mate. A moment later Kurama stirred, agitated. "Kuro, the baby?"

Holding her to him, he kissed her forehead. "Shhh Sweetheart. You and the baby are fine."

Kurama pushed Yukina towards Yokuro. "Don't worry about me. Get Yukina to Shina."

Yokuro leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I love you Mom." Then he took Yukina's hand and hurried to the den.

Kuronue picked Kurama up and followed their son to the den. He tenderly placed her on the sofa before checking for himself that she was unharmed. "Kuro-Darling no one touched me I swear. Please, go check on our daughter."

"Foxie, Shina's in good hands. The only one I'm worried about right now is you. What the hell happened out there? Hiei's ready to kill me for leaving you in danger." Kuronue had not released her since finding her in the forest.

Kurama leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Oh Darling, I'm sorry I worried you both. They were only B class, a few of my plants and a little spirit energy and the disgusting creatures were in pieces. The baby cleaned up the mess by torching the remains."

Before Kuronue could respond Hiro came running in and jumped on Kuronue. "Nana, Nana, are you okay? Dad sent me to take care of you but I think he was just getting rid of me. He thinks I'm too little to be there when the baby's born. Did you really kill a demon Nana? Is the baby okay?"

Hiro crawled across Kuronue to rest his cheek against Kurama's tummy. She smiled and she ran her hand through his hair, scratching his little Youko ears. "The baby and I are fine Fox Boy. Yes, I did kill two demons today and I would kill anyone who threatened our family. Kuro, I'm going to check on Shina."

Before she could move an infant's cry came from the bedroom. They waited and a few minutes later Yukina came out wearing a big smile. "Come in everyone. Shina's waiting to introduce the baby to you."

**Author's Note:** Lots of reviews will get you babies.


	16. Chapter 16

You must want babies because I got reviews including one new reviewer. Thank you.  
Well now, I can drag out Kurama's pregnancy for maybe three more months (that would be at least two chapters) or you guys can send lots of reviews voting for a baby as soon as the next chapter. I leave it up to your typing fingers (that means review).

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

'_Thoughts'  
_/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect/  
_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect/_

**Chapter 16**

"Nana, Papa, did you hear? Our baby's here!"Kurama laughed as Hiro jumped off Kuronue and ran to the bedroom. Kuronue helped Kurama up and they followed their grandson.

Entering the bedroom they saw Yokuro had his arm around Shina as they showed Hiro his new sibling. "Come see my new sister Nana. Look Papa, she has wings just like yours only they're itty bitty."

Kurama moved to sit on the bed with Kuronue right behind her. The baby in Shina's arms had fuzzy black hair and just as Hiro had said, a tiny set of black wings. Her eyes when she opened them however were the gray eyes of a Youko kit. One look from Kurama and Shina passed her the infant. "Shina, she's beautiful. Kuro-Darling, this is what your daughter Mailyn must have looked like as baby. Oh Kuro, I wish…"

"Shhh my Foxie-Kitten. No regrets, remember. Let's just love this little one like we would have loved Mailyn if we'd had the chance." Kuronue gently kissed his mate then his new granddaughter.

The eyes Kurama turned to Shina and Yokuro were slightly misty. "Okay you two, the moment has finally arrived to tell us your secret. What's her name?"

They both smiled before Yokuro spoke. "Since we named Hiro after our fathers, we thought it only appropriate that we name our daughter after our mothers. Mom, you are the best mother I could have ever asked for but my Ma was a part of my life too. We took Kurama and Mailyn and named her Kuryn."

Kurama looked questioningly at Shina. "Mama, I know what you're thinking. I hope it won't upset Grandma Seiko that we didn't include Toshi but I never even knew her. My Foxie-Mama and Mama-Kitten will always be my real mother."

There were real tears in Kurama's eyes as she snuggled the baby in her arms. "Welcome to the family little Kuryn."

Kuronue kissed her tears away. "No more crying Baby. Hiei wants to come see the baby and he's already upset about those demons. If your crying he'll think I'm not taking care of you."

"My Love, you take wonderful care of me and even Hiei can't say you don't." Kurama used her free hand to pull him down for a passionate kiss before Hiei appeared.

Kurama took a moment to welcome Hiei with a passionate kiss. "Kuryn this is Papa Hiei. Isn't she beautiful Koibito? Now I want our baby to come even more."

Hiei ran his fingers across Kuryn's soft cheek before moving to kiss Shina's cheek. "You make beautiful babies Little Fox. Her name is a perfect way to honor my Foxie-Kitten and Mailyn."

Yokuro laughed. "Sorry Mom. We were trying to get Shuuichi in there too but it was just too hard. By the way, how are you guys coming with names for your little one?"

Kurama grinned at them. "You two kept it a secret so we thought we'd do the same."

Hiei smirked. "Hn. Don't let her fool you. We might have finally agreed on a boy's name but if it's a girl we might just call her Baby Girl because we're totally stumped."

Hiei dodged as Kurama playfully slapped at him. "That's not true. I've thought of plenty of names for our daughter, you and Kuro just didn't like any of them."

Snatching her hand in his Hiei kissed it. "Sweetheart, you can name her anything you want so long as it's none of the names you've already told us."

He kissed her pouting lips before moving to the door. "I hope you're ready for company Little Fox. The family just got here."

Everyone laughed at the anxious faces that greeted them when Hiei opened the bedroom door. Keiko, Boton and Yuki pushed passed their mates as they rushed in. Kurama handed the baby back to Shina so she could show off her new daughter.

Hiei and Kurama moved back to speak with their former teammates as the girls oh-ed and ah-ed over the baby.

Yusuke chuckled as Kurama waddled to his side. "Kurama you're so big you waddle. I thought for sure you'd pop first."

Kurama smiled and rubbed her tummy, in too good of a mood to be offended. "From your lips to this kit's ears. I am more than ready for our baby to be born."

Kuwabara stared in awe. "Urameshi, you've got to be the luckiest son of a gun. You just insulted Kurama big timeand you're still breathing."

"Fool! My Fox wouldn't start a fight with our new granddaughter across the room, not to mention Hiro." Hiei pulled Kurama's forelocks to bring her down for a kiss before plucking Hiro from the bed. "Come on guys. Let's leave the females alone."

Kurama hesitated as she watched her friends and Yokuro quickly kiss Shina and Kuryn before leaving. Hiei quickly determined what had caused his mate's distress. "Sweetheart, whichever choice you make will be the right one."

Kurama blushed. "Thank you Fire-Fly. I was afraid it would be weird if I stayed with the girls but I'm only going to be female a few more months. Besides I want to stay with Kuryn a little longer."

He waited, knowing something else was bothering her. "Hiei, do you think the guys will accept me as a male again when this is all over?"

Before Hiei could respond Yusuke poked his head back in the room. "Hey Hiei, Kurama aren't you guys coming?"

Knowing she didn't need an answer Hiei turned to join the others. A grateful smile crossed Kurama's face when she heard his comment tothe guys "Kurama will join us later. Shina wants her to help with Kuryn right now."

Moving back to the bed Kurama held out her arms. "Alright ladies, hand over my granddaughter, it's my turn."


	17. Chapter 17

I'm so excited, someone new just read and reviewed all my stories. Reviews are why I write so for all those who review here is the next chapter and the long awaited birth of Hiei, Kurama and Kuronue's baby (well at least the beginning of the birth, this may take two chapters). Please don't kill me but I'm predicting a cliffhanger riiight about the time the baby comes.

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

'_Thoughts'  
/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect  
/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect./_

**Chapter 17**

From a distance the activity around the demon's home compound appeared normal. Shina was at the stream bathing two week old Kuryn as Hiro played in the water. Yokuro was cleaning the meat Kurama had begun craving at every meal.

A craving for meat however wasn't the only thing Kurama was obsessing about. The Youko was nesting in preparation for the birth of her kit. This was not the intense one day that Shina had spent making her nest the day before she delivered. No, Kurama had been cleaning and organizing for over a week now.

It had started when she spent three days cleaning and rearranging the tree house. When Kurama had almost fallen going up and down from the tree house Shina had insisted her parents move back into the den. She and Yokuro moved back upstairs to Yokuro's old room.

Kurama's cleaning and organizing had continued and the one's to suffer for it were Hiei and Kuronue. At first they had tried to help her but she chased them off most of the time. She did allow them to help when things were too heavy for her before chasing them away again.

They were also having trouble keeping their mate to a regular schedule. She wanted to eat often, day or night, and would eat mostly meat. Yokuro helped by hunting, but several times Hiei had been forced to leave her to get things she was craving from the Ningenkai. When she looked ready to drop from exhaustion they forced her to bed only to have her sneakout of bedif they dozed off.

Much as Shina had done, Kurama turned the bedroom into a jungle of futons, blankets, pillows, plants and flowers. Currently she was grouping all ningen plants separate from the Makai plants.

/Kuro, didn't she just mix all those plants up yesterday? I wonder how much longer she can do this without collapsing./ Hiei sat in a tree outside the den watching his mate with the jagon.

_/I don't know Hiei but she better have that kit soon. Yukina didn't think she'd carry to a nine month ningen due date but her demon due date was last week./_ Kurama appeared to have finished with her plants and looked like she was in search of food again. Hiei replaced the ward over the jagon and flitted to the den.

Kurama gave Hiei a sleepy grin when she saw him. "Hello My Love. I was just thinking of a snack and then a nap. Care to join me?"

Hiei tried not to show his surprise. _/Hiei, did she just say she wanted a nap? This is new. We've had to practically sit on her to get her in bed for over a week now./_

/I don't care what caused it, I'm not going to argue./ Hiei returned a light kiss then took her hand. "Let's go see if that meat Yokuro was working on is done."

In the yard was a large fire pit with logs around it. With all the fresh meat they had been cooking it seemed to be the fastest, easiest way to keep the Youko's cravings satisfied. Kurama sat on one of he logs as Hiei tested a skewer in the fire before handing it to her. Hungrily she devoured it and Hiei handed her another. "Mmm, this is just perfect Yokuro, thank you."

Yokuro couldn't help but smile at her. "You're welcome Mom. I used those new spices you wanted to try. I'm glad you like them."

A slightly wet Hiro slipped onto the log next to Kurama. "Nana, when is our other baby going to get here? I'm tired of waiting."

Laughing Kurama cuddled him to her side. "Me too Fox Boy. I think it will be soon though. Now give me a kiss, I'm going to take a nap."

Shina and Yokuro looked at her in shock as she kissed Hiro. "You're going to take a nap Mama? Without Daddy dragging you by the scruff?"

Kurama laughed again and stood to hug Shina and kiss baby Kuryn's soft cheek. "Yeah, I'm a bit surprised myself but I'm exhausted. Night everyone. Take me to bed Fire-Fly."

"Your wish is always my pleasure my Foxie-Kitten." With their arms around each other they went into the den.

With bedding covering the entire room Hiei waited for Kurama's lead on where they would sleep. When she was settled Hiei snuggled in next to her and wrapped her in his arm. He barely had time to kiss her before she fell into a deep sleep. He smiled, tucked his face into her neck before whispering to her. "Sleep well Fox."

* * *

Shina and Yokuro sat on the sofa watching Kuronue pace, his eyes never leaving the door to the bedroom. "Daddy, please come sit down. I'm sure Mama's fine. Aunt Yukina will tell us what's going as soon as she knows anything."

Yokuro stood and went to Kuronue's side. "Dad, Shina's right. You don't want to wear yourself out just when Mom's about to really need you."

Kuronue stopped and looked briefly at his children. "Even if I wasn't worried about my Foxie-Kitten I still have Hiei pacing and worrying in my head. There's no way I'll rest till this is over."

Just then Yukina came out of the bedroom. Before Kuronue could even ask she hurried to reassure him. "Kurama's fine. She just exhausted herself over the past week. What she's been doing is not uncommon in animal spirits."

Kuronue moved to the open bedroom door where he could watch Kurama sleep. "Yukina, she's been sleeping for three days. How much longer can this go on? Will she and the baby be okay? She hasn't eaten since she fell asleep."

Yukina tried to calm his fears. "She and the baby will be fine. Her body knew what to do. From what I hear she ate around the clock for over a week. She got the bedroom ready for the birth and now her body is resting in preparation for the delivery. From what I can tell it won't be much longer. All we can do now is wait."

Worried eye's turned to her. "Yukina… Hiei and I want to ask if you'll stay here until the baby's born? We want you close should our Fox need you."

Yukina put her hand on Kuronue's arm. "Oh Kuro of course I'll stay. When my brothers need me, I will always be here for you both."

Touched by her comment Kuronue knelt down to hug her. "Thank you Yukina."

* * *

Kurama slowly opened her eyes taking in her surroundings. Hiei was sleeping against a large pile of pillows, her head was resting in his lap. He had one hand in her hair absently rubbing her ear. The other had a hold of her tail as if he was afraid she would slip away. She smiled at how adorable he looked. Before she could decide if she should wake him, his eyes opened.

Hiei nearly jumped when he realized Kurama was awake. Before she could blink he had pulled her into his arms. "Kurama, are you alright?"

She squirmed a bit trying to breath in his tight embrace. "Koibito, I'm fine. I just took a little nap."

Kurama giggled at his shocked expression. "A little nap? Baby, you were asleep for four days."

It took her a moment to absorb what he had just said. When she did she blushed and looked sheepishly at him, realizing he must have been worried. "I guess I was a little tired. Fire-Fly, I'm sorry if I upset you."

He sighed and gave her a lingering kiss before answering. "As long as you and the baby are alright you can sleep as long as you like. I just wish you would have warned me. Are you hungry?"

With a sly grin she licked his chest. "Only for fire demon."

Playfully she nibbled up to his neck before she bit over the mark there. Hiei growled in pleasure before taking her by the arms. "Kurama, I don't think that's such a good idea this far along in your pregnancy."

There was a pretty pout on her lips as she looked at him from under her lashes. What ever she was about to say though was cut off by a gasp as her eyes opened wide in shock and she grabbed her stomach with one hand and clutched Hiei's arm with the other. Suddenly breathing hard, she turned startled eyes to him. "Hiei-Koi, I think it's time to send for Yukina."

Kurama was even more surprised when he didn't move, just turned his head to the door and shouted. "Yukina!"

Kurama couldn't help but laugh through her discomfort as four heads, one over the other, peeked into the room. From top to bottom were Yokuro, Shina, Yukina and Hiro's anxious faces. Yukina smiled when she saw Kurama's stressed condition. "See Brother, I told you the baby would be ready to come by the time she woke up."

Suddenly everyone was moving as if to a script. Yokuro checked on a sleeping baby Kuryn before taking off to inform the family. Hiro began bringing supplies into the room for Yukina. Shina went to boil fresh water. Even Hiei had a part, get Kurama changed and comfortable.

Helping her change was easy. Getting her settled and comfortable was a different matter. She changed the futons and pillows around three times before she was satisfied then spent several minutes deciding which sheet was softest and prettiest for her baby's birth. In the end what she made her the most comfortable was Hiei. Kurama snuggled with her back to his chest and his arms around her.

Kurama leaned back for a quick kiss. "Thank you Hiei-Koi, this is right where I want to be when our kit is born."

Within two hours Kurama's contractions began to come in regular and frequent intervals. Hiei tried everything to keep her happy but as things progressed it became harder. _/Hiei, I know you want to be there when our kit is born, we both do, but maybe you should give me a turn. I think both you and Kurama could use a break. In a little while she'll get tired of me and we'll switch back./_

Hiei reluctantly agreed and Kurama found herself in Kuronue's embrace. "Kiss me Foxie-Kitten, I missed you."

Kuronue got a quick kiss before her next contraction then Kurama turned tear filled eyes to him. "Hiei hates me doesn't he? All I've done is complain and he was being so sweet and patient with me."

"No Sweetheart, Hiei loves you, we both do. We just both want to be with you right now so we're taking turns. We've agreed that when the baby is actually born Hiei will be with you. Till then you just tell us what you want and we'll both take care of you." He barely finished before the next pain hit.

No one knew if the next few hours were rougher on Kurama or Hiei and Kuronue. No matter what she wanted one minute, the next minute she wanted the exact opposite. She got cold and wanted Hiei, then got hot and wanted Kuronue. She liked it when Hiei rubbed her neck then pushed him away because her back hurt and Kuronue rubbed her back better.

This went on until early evening when suddenly Yukina smiled at them. "This is it Kurama, I can see the head and lots of black hair."

Kuronue gave her a kiss. "I love you, Kurama. I'll see you and our kit in a little while."

"I love you too Kuro-Darling. I wish you could both be here with me." A kiss later she was in Hiei's arms.

Hiei looked determined as he kissed her. "I love you too Fox, now let's have a baby."


	18. Chapter 18

I know, I was wicked the way I left the last chapter. Truthfully, I still hadn't decided what the baby would look like or what to name it, so I just cut the chapter off.

**

* * *

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

'_Thoughts'  
/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect/  
/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect/_

**

* * *

Chapter 18**

"That's it Kurama, you're doing great. Just one more push." Yukina's encouraging words reached Kurama. With Hiei supporting her, she drew a big breath and pushed.

A sudden wave of relief swept over her as the baby was delivered into Yukina's waiting hands. "It's a boy!"

Tired but excited, Kurama lay against Hiei's chest as Yukina placed their son in her arms. "Hiei look, he's a Youko."

Tentatively, Kurama's fingers touched tiny black ears before reaching to stroke his tail. Kurama turned to see Hiei with the biggest smile she had ever seen him wear. Hiei leaned forward to kiss her before touching his son. "He's perfect Sweetheart, just like you."

Yukina gave them a minute before stepping forward. "Alright you two, let Shina get him cleaned up."

As Shina moved to take the baby from Kurama, Yukina pulled Hiei aside. "Brother, I want you to trust me. Don't question this, just do as I say. Go kiss Kurama and then I want you to let Kuro out and do it now."

Hiei only looked questioningly at her a moment before doing as she said. "Kiss me Foxie-Kitten, it's time for Kuro to come see you and our kit. I love you Kurama. Thank you for our son."

After a brief kiss Kuronue appeared and took her in his arms. "Kurama you did it. We have a son. I love you Baby."

She looked tired as she pushed him to where Shina had their kit. "Go see him Kuro-Darling, he's beautiful."

When she thought he was out of earshot she whispered to Yukina. "Am I supposed to still be this uncomfortable now that the baby's here?"

Kuronue immediately left his son and returned to Kurama. "Yukina what's wrong with my Fox?"

Yukina smiled. "Nothing's wrong, it's just time for your other baby to be born."

Speechless, both Kurama and Kuronue stared at her with their mouths open. Shina turned with her baby brother in her arms. "Aunt Yukina did you just say 'other baby', as in twins?"

Yukina giggled at their shocked expressions before moving into position. "Yes, I mean twins and I think this one is ready to meet it's parents. It should be a little easier this time Kurama. Now let's get to work because I think that's silver hair I see."

Less than an hour later an exhausted Kurama lay back against Kuronue's chest. Yukina's voice showed her excitement. "It's a girl!"

As she had with their son, Yukina placed the baby in Kurama's arms. There were tears in her eyes as she looked at their daughter "Kuro, she's us, just like I always dreamed she would be."

"Yes, Sweetheart, she's beautiful, just like her mother." The baby in her arms had silver hair with wisps of black in the bangs and a tiny set of shiny silver wings. When Kuronue caressed an elflike ear she blinked large green eyes at him and they laughed.

Kurama looked up when Shina came closer with their son. "Mama, Daddy, my little brother and sister are just beautiful. I'm so happy for you. Let's trade and I'll get her cleaned up."

Kuronue took their son from Shina so she could take their daughter. Sitting beside Kurama they got a much better look at him. Now that he was cleaned up they could see a slight color difference in his bangs similar to his sister's only deep red. On closer inspection they could see it was Hiei's starburst. When Shina brought their daughter back the black wisps in her bangs were also Hiei's starburst.

The baby in Kuronue's arms squirmed and opened deep indigo eyes that matched his father's. "Kurama, I thought Youko kit's all had gray eyes."

"They usually do. Your genes must be really strong. I can't believe we had twins. Yukina did you know about this? Why didn't you tell us?" Yukina was just getting ready to leave.

"Of course I knew but you all said you only wanted to know if there was a problem with the baby. For everything else you wanted to be surprised when it was born. Surprise!" They both laughed as she and Shina left them alone.

Kuronue kissed his mate. "You make beautiful babies Sweetheart, thank you. Hiei's waiting to come back so I'll see you later. Love you."

A moment later Hiei stared in awe at the beautiful kit in his arms. "Kurama, how did you do this? They both have a little bit of all of us. Our son is a Youko with Kuro's eyes and my starburst the color of Shuuichi's hair. Our daughter has Kuro's wings, Yoko's coloring, Shuuichi's eyes and my starburst. How can this be?"

Kurama reached a hand over to touch the kit in his arms. "I have no idea how they could be a part of all four of us Hiei. If it's something I did I'm unaware of it. I'm just grateful. I know we would have all loved whatever our child was but now no one's left out. They really are all of ours."

Kurama had a curious expression on her face. "Hiei, trade me babies. I want to see something."

When their daughter was settled in Kurama's arms she reached out again to touch the one that Hiei held then smiled. "Hiei did you notice the difference in their temperatures? Remember the weird fire and ice powers I had when I was pregnant? I think he has your fire powers and she has Koorime powers. It will be a while before we know if either of them are plant manipulators too."

Hiei leaned over to kiss his mate. "Then it sounds like we named our little 'snow child' perfectly. I think there's about to be a riot outside if we don't let the family in to see them."

Hiei settled both babies in Kurama's arms and went to open the door. Before he could get it all the way open Hiei was pushed back as Yokuro, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Koenma rushed in followed closely by their spouses.

As the family all crowded around Kurama and the twins a small voice could be heard behind them. "Nana! What's the surprise? Is it a boy or a girl? I can't see our baby."

Behind them Hiro was jumping and trying to see past his aunts and uncles. Hiei laughed and picked up his grandson. "Come and see Fox Boy. Nana has an even bigger surprise for you."

Hiei pushed past everyone and set Hiro down next to a smiling Kurama. "What do you think Hiro? We got a really big surprise, both a boy and a girl."

Hiro's eyes were huge. "Wow! That's so cool. He looks like me Nana and she has little wings like Kuryn. That's not fair. The girls both get to fly like Dad and Papa-Kuro. Oh well, maybe we can get our sisters to take us flying when they get big enough."

A few questions and kisses later Hiro ran off to play with his cousins. Keiko and Boton each held a baby. Yusuke was teasing Kurama. "I didn't notice before Kurama but I think your breasts are even bigger now."

Kuwabara blushed but couldn't keep from peeking. "Yeah Kurama, you won't have any problem nursing twins with those."

Hiei growled at them. Kuwabara had enoughsense to be intimidated by a demon jealous of his mate and quickly retreated behind a giggling Yukina. "Speaking of which it's time for Kurama to do just that, so everyone out."

Kurama was very quiet as the family kissed her and the twins before leaving. When everyone but Hiei, Yukina and Shina had left Kurama's eyes widened nervously. "Are you sure I have to do this Yukina? I mean lots of babies do very well without nursing. Shina's a girl, maybe she can do it. She's already nursing Kuryn, what's two more?"

The girls, each holding a baby, just laughed. Even Hiei was amused at his mates discomfort. "Kurama we talked about this. Baby, I know it will seem strange, since you're a male at heart, but no stranger than you being pregnant in the first place."

Yukina placed Kurama's son in her arms. "I know you will do what's best for your babies Kurama. Besides there's no way Shina would have enough milk for three babies whereas your body is prepared for two. Now, do you want me or Shina to stay or just let you and Hiei do this on your own?"

Kurama looked suspiciously down at her son. "This will be embarrassing enough without an audience. With all the babiesI've seen nursedin this family I think I can figure it out."

Grateful that she wasn't being drafted as a wet nurse, Shina handed her sister to Hiei. She kissed his cheek and whispered. "Good luck Daddy."

Just as Yukina was closing the door they heard Shina cry. "Wait! We didn't get to hear what they named the babies."

Kurama looked smug. "Ha! Serves them right for making me do this."

Hiei settled himself next to Kurama and looked at her shyly. "Don't be offended Foxie-Kitten, but I'm kind of looking forward to seeing you nurse our kits."

With an "Oh Hiei." Kurama kissed him before looking down at the adorable Youko kit in her arms. "Okay little guy, I guess it's up to us. Let's give this a try."

**Author's note:** I know, I'm cruel. I didn't tell anyone the twins names. There was a hint on the girl's but I doubt anyone knows the translation for 'snow child'. I've never had ten reviews on a chapter. I wonder if I can hold out that long. I'm terrible at keeping a secret. Now here's a clue: SEND A REVIEW! Please.


	19. Chapter 19

Wow, 98 reviews, with 9 for chapter 18. I really love it when someone new reviews and says they've read all my stories. I debated waiting for more but I just can't wait. I told you I can't keep a secret.

I haven't decided how long this fic will be. I will definitely continue until Kurama's back to his hot male self again. Once again reviews will have a big influence on whether this will go on longer. I've had one request to begin jumping through the years as the twins grow. We'll have to wait and see.

I don't know if anyone will like the twin's names but combining existing names into something good is really hard. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

'_Thoughts'  
_/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect/  
_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect/_**

* * *

Chapter 19**

Kurama sat nestled against Kuronue, their son in his arms, their daughter in hers. Kurama had just finished nursing both infants for the first time. "Kuro, that was one of the most embarrassing things I have ever done. It was also the most incredible experience I have ever had."

Kuronue smiled and kissed her cheek. "I know what you mean. Watching you with our children, Hiei and I have both been in awe. We have been from the very beginning. You created them, gave them life, nurtured them, gave birth to them and now you nursed them. We can never thank you enough for the precious gift you have given us."

Kurama turned misty eyes to her mate. "I didn't do it for thanks Kuro. I did it because I love you and Hiei more than I can ever tell you. There is no gift I could think of that you would want more than children."

Tightening his free arm around her he laughed. "You know us too well My Love. Even if you didn't do it for thanks, Hiei and I still want to do something for you. Three months from now we want you to keep the eve of the full moon free and make sure we have a babysitter, because you, my beautiful Foxie-Kitten, have a date with your mates. We want our last day with you as a female to be extra special. We also want to be able to welcome Yoko and Shuuichi back properly."

Kurama's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Sounds good to me. What did you have in mind? If I get to make any special requests it would be that we're all naked as much as possible."

Kuronue laughed but shook his head. "Oh no you don't you sneaky fox. I'm not telling you any more. The only thing I can promise is that we will get naked. Now, are you up for more company? From the sound of it the family decided to have a party while they waited to see what we named the twins."

As she nodded Kuronue could see she was tired. Passing their son to her, he went to open the door. Before anyone could enter he blocked the door and made an announcement. "This is going to be a short visit. Kurama's had a big day and needs to rest."

When he stepped aside as many of the family as would fit rushed in and crawled onto what was left of Kurama's nest to see the babies. Shina and Yokuro each quickly snatched a baby before anyone else could claim them. Shina didn't waste any time asking what they all wanted to know. "Alright you guys, what did you name our little brother and sister?"

Kurama waited as Kuronue pushed his way in to sit with his family. "Kuro-Darling why don't you get us started and name our son, let Hiei name our daughter and then we'll explain what they stand for?"

Kuronue grinned and wiggled his eyebrows teasing everyone. At Shina's cry of "Daddy!" he finally spoke. "Wow, this is fun." Someone threw a pillow at him. "Oh alright. As you all know we weren't expecting twins but luckily we did have a name picked for both a boy and a girl. We wanted to stay with the tradition of naming our children after the important people in our lives but I'll let Kurama explain that. It wasn't easy but we finally decided to name our son Kyba."

While everyone tried to guess who little Kyba was named after Kuronue kissed Kurama and Hiei appeared with another kiss for his mate.

Hiei waited, and in moments everyone was shushed to hear Hiei. "I'm going to tell you our daughter's name but I'll tell you now, your guesses about who she is named after will be wrong. Our beautiful little snow child's name is Yukiko."

Again they waited for things to quiet down, then it was Kurama's turn to speak. "We know you must think that Yukiko is named after Yukina and Keiko but like Hiei said, you would be wrong. We had a hard time trying to honor everyone but with twins we didn't have to leave anyone out. Yukiko is named after three of the strongest and most honorable men we know. We used the first initials of our oldest and best friends to make her name, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Koenma. We did the same with Kyba. His name was made by using the first initials of the three most beautiful and special ladies we know, Keiko, Yukina and Boton."

Yusuke moved forward and gently stroked a hand down Yukiko's soft, silver hair. "Wow, this beautiful little angel is named after us. That's such an honor, thanks guys."

Noticing how choked up Kuwabara was Koenma patted him on the shoulder. "I think Yusuke speaks for all of us, we're honored."

Keiko and Boton were both sniffling with tears in their eye so it was Yukina that spoke for them. Moving to Hiei, she gave him a hug. "You all did a great job on their names. Naming them after us is one of the greatest gifts you could give us. Thank you."

It only took seconds for Hiei to realize when Kurama had had enough. "Alright everyone out, my Fox needs to rest."

Everyone wished Kurama goodnight and began leaving. Shina and Yokuro settled Kyba and Yukiko near Kurama. Yokuro leaned over to hug and kiss her. "You did a great job Mom. The twins are beautiful and naming them after the aunts and uncles was a terrific idea. Love you, sleep well. Goodnight Dad."

Shina gave Kurama then Hiei big hugs and kisses. "Mama, Daddy, congratulations. The babies are just perfect as are their names. Goodnight, I love you."

When everyone had left, Hiei checked on Kurama. "Sweetheart, are you hungry? Is there anything you need?"

Kurama just held her arms out to him. "The only two things I need right now are you and sleep. Come to bed Koibito."

Hiei crawled up next to her and took her in his arms. When he smiled and squeezed her tighter she looked at him questioningly. "Kurama, do you know how long it's been since I've held you like this? It's the first time in months the babies haven't been between us."

Laughing, Kurama sleepilytucked her face into his neck. "Just give me a little while to recover Koi and there are a few other things we can do now without the babies between us."

Hiei barely had time to steal a kiss before Kurama fell into a deep sleep. Hiei shifted her just a bit to watch his mate and children sleep as he listened to Kuronue in his head. _/Gods Hiei I can't believe how beautiful they are and they're all ours. I really wasn't jealous when we thought you had fathered the babyKurama carriedbut now that I know they are a part of me too, there are no words to describe how proud I am./_

/I know Kuro, me too. Yesterday we were having a baby, now by some miracle we have two. It seems strange, they have names now, it makes them real all of a sudden. Yusuke was right, our daughter… Yukiko… is an angel. And Kyba, with the four of us for parents, he has the potential to be one of the strongest demons in Makai. I think Kurama's right about their powers too, he has fire and she has ice. They were just born and I already can't wait till they're old enough to train and yet I kind of want them to stay little like this for a long time./ Hiei only stopped when he heard Kuronue laughing.

_/Wow, Hiei, I can't remember you ever talking so much or so passionately about anything. I know we all love Shina and Yokuro as if they were really ours but knowing we helped create Kyba and Yukiko, that they are a part of us, it's just more incredible than words can describe. Enough talk. We need to get some sleep. Our children will need to be fed again soon and we'll have to help Kurama as much as we can. Goodnight Hiei./_

Hiei took one last look at the babies. In their sleep they had cuddled together, a slightly larger Kyba seeming to protect little Yukiko. Hiei also gave Kurama one last kiss before closing his eyes. /Goodnight Kuro./

**Author's note: According to one of the Japanese baby name sites Yukiko does mean 'snow child'. Kyba I just made up but it is pronounced like Kaiba on Yu-Gi-Oh.**


	20. Chapter 20

Hurray! For the first time ever I have over 100 reviews on a story. This deserves a celebration. I think it is time I thanked all my reviewers personally starting with a special thanks to the most recent and most loyal reviewers.

**The Forbidden Fox -** As the first reviewer of this story and one of my most faithful reviewers I thought you should be first. Thanks for all the support, especially with the babies names. Sorry all I could do was use the aunts and uncles first initials but our favorite Auntie did kind of get honored in both names.  
**Bootsie -** I love Kurama as a male too but having him be a girl has been kind of fun. Don't worry though he'll be his hot hunky male self again soon.  
**Kitsune Bandit -** Thank you for the complements on my writing. This really has been lots of fun.  
**Hiei obsessor -** You're right, a jagon on one of the babies would have been really creepy. I'm glad you're pleased with the kit's names. Thanks for the nice reviews.  
**Heartbrokenalloveragain -** You were right about it being twins. It wasn't exactly a secret but I do love to tease. Thanks for all the great reviews.  
**KyoHana -** My son is a huge Y-G-O fan and Kaiba's one of my favorites too. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**sil-kurama -** You're right Yoko & Shuuichi are hot and have been gone way too long but I promise they'll be back very soon. I'm glad you reviewed, every one means so much to me.  
**Jasmemini -** You have faithfully reviewed from the very beginning. You are one of the reasons I wrote a fourth story. Thank you.  
**Silver Rose & LadyRainrin -** Both of you are new reviewers for me. I'm so happy you've enjoyed my stories. Hearing how much you like them is why I write them. Thank you. I love it when someone new finds my stories.

I want to thank everyone who took a moment to send me a review on this story (and some of you even my other stories). I hope I don't leave anyone out, if I do I'm so sorry.  
**Yu Yu Fan - ss-dragon-lady - PaifulxRecovery - Her Awsomeness Bridget Depp - FireChibi - AngelOfDarknessandknives - Black Dragon - Tala ishtar - Dragon Tamer102088 **

I don't know if people like these personal notes but when I see an author has responded to their reviews I always look for my name so I thought I'd give it a try. Thank you for indulging me, now on with the story.

P.S. Don't know if anyone's looked at my profile lately but the picture posted there is kind of what I wanted Kurama's female form would look like in this fic. Sorry I can't give credit to the artist, I have now idea where the picture came from.

**

* * *

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. **

_Thoughts  
_/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect/  
_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect/_

**

* * *

Chapter 20 **

Kurama leaned against a tree at the edge of the Youko garden secretly watching her mate play with their children and grandchildren. Hiei sat in the thick grass surrounded by babies. Hiro sat across from him using a large flower to tickle Kyba and Kuryn. The littlest, baby Yukiko, sat in Hiei's lap giggling along with the other kits.

Kurama was amazed at how much they had all grown in just two months. Both Kuryn and Kyba could sit up on their own. Kuryn had begun crawling last week and Kyba wasn't far behind her. The two were already showing signs of being quite the mischief makers. They were into everything and usually very noisy about it.

Yukiko, however, was a different matter. She was much smaller than the other kits, content to sit in someone's lap rather than on her own. She loved to watch the other babies play, giggling at things they did, but rarely showed interest in joining them. Yukiko was the sweetest child. She never fussed and was always happy.

Kurama smiled as she looked at her baby daughter, _'She's definitely a cuddle bug, I wonder if it's the fox in her or if she inherited it from Hiei'._

Kurama's smile grew as her eye's moved to Hiei. '_Boy would I be in trouble if he knew I called him a cuddle bug.' _Kurama stepped away from the tree and went to sit behind Hiei, wrapping her arms around him. Hiei leaned back for a kiss and to whisper in her ear. "You'll only be in trouble if that particular nickname ever crosses your lips with my name attached to it."

Blushing, Kurama gasped. "Hey, no cheating!"

She laughed when she was suddenly pounced by Hiro. "It's about time Nana. You sure do take a lot of naps now. Mom just had a baby too and she doesn't sleep that much."

When Kuryn and Kyba saw Hiro with Kurama they both crawled over and baby pounced her making her laugh as Hiei moved away to make room for them all. "No Fox-Boy she doesn't, but I have two kits keeping me up at night and I'm like four hundred years older than Shina."

Hiro's eyes got wide. "Wow, Nana, Papa-Kuro's right, you really are old."

At Kurama's glare Hiei held up a hand in defense. "Don't look at me, Kuro did it. I would never dream of calling you old an old fox."

Knowing that teasing a Youko about their age could be dangerous Hiei scooped up Yukiko and headed for the den.

_/Thanks for selling me out Hiei. Now I'm really going to get it./_ Hiei mentally smirked at Kuronue. /Yeah right. I just hope I get to reap some of the benefits of when you 'get it'/

Kuronue couldn't disagree. _/You're right there Hiei. I do love it when our mate's out for revenge. Kurama knows the best forms of sexual torture. I can't wait./_

Carefully taking a baby in each arm Kurama stood and followed her mate. _'They think their so sly. I wonder what they'd do if I didn't react to their teasing. Yeah like that's going to happen. I'll see if Shina will keep the twins for their afternoon nap. My mates obviously want some of my special attention.'_

_

* * *

_

Meal time had become quite an ordeal at the demon's home. Yokuro took care of Hiro while Shina nursed Kuryn. Hiei or Kuronue took care of sweet little Yukiko while Kurama nursed a rather demanding Kyba whowas always hungry and didn't like to wait to eat. His sister would patiently wait her turn, never fussing at being fed last.

Knowing that the twins would only be able to nurse for one more month Kurama had begun mashing regular food for them to try. Kyba took to this right away, always willing to copy anything Hiro and Kuryn did. Yukiko however only seemed to like some of the mashed fruit her parents gave her. She would shake her head and flutter her little wings at anything else. Everyone would laugh at how cute she was and Hiro would offer her all kinds of things just to watch her.

Kurama however was concerned. In one month she would be a male again and unable to nurse her silver Chimera kit. Seeing the look on Kurama's face Hiei understood and tried to reassure his mate. "Kurama, she'll be fine. No one ever nursed me and I did just fine on fruits and veggies until I was big enough and strong enough to hunt. She's just taking after me."

Nodding at him, Kurama smiled. "I know you're right Hiei. She may have Kuro's wings and Yoko's coloring but in every other way she's just like you. I just can't get past years of ningen training on good nutrition. Not to mention the Youko in me wants my kit to eat meat."

Shina moved to take Yukiko in her arms. "Don't worry Mama. If my sister's not ready to wean when the time comes I can always nurse her for a while. At the rate Kuryn's learning to eat real food she won't nurse any longer than Kyba."

"Thank you Little Fox. She's just so little I can't help but worry about her." Kurama did feel better about her kit but couldn't help but be a little jealous that Shina might get to spend what Kurama considered to be _her_ special time with her kit.

With lunch over Kurama and Shina settled all three kits down for a nap. Kurama thanked Shina for babysitting then went looking for Hiei. A quick search for his ki found him in the tree house.

When Kurama got there she found Hiei sitting naked on the bed. "Took you long enough Fox. I am definitely in need of some of your special attention before I let you punish Kuro for calling you old."

Kurama purred her response as she did a slow, sensual strip tease for him. "You've been a bad little demon too Hiei. You've been cheating and using the jagon to read my thoughts. I think I'll have to punish you first and let Kuro suffer a while."

Fully aroused Hiei swallowed hard as the last of her clothes hit the floor. He took a moment to appreciate her beauty before answering. "I've been a _really_ bad demon Fox so we may have to let Kuro suffer for a really long time."

Kurama's tail flipped in excitement as she slowly crawled up the bed to Hiei. "Really bad huh? Why don't you tell me in detail just what kind if punishment you think you deserve and I'll do everything in my power to see that you get it Koibito."

_/Hiei, this isn't fair. I was bad first, that should be me Kurama's doing that to. Hey, she's never done that before. When's it going to be my turn/_ Hiei was almost too far gone to growl. /Shut up Kuro/


	21. Chapter 21

I can't believe I haven't updated in over a week. I'm sorry but life just got in the way again. Okay, I know Kurama's been acting like a real _girl_ lately but it's almost time for him to become a hot, hunky guy again.

**The Forbidden Fox -** I'd love to see your art work, e-mail it to me or let me know how to find it in a review, thanks.

**Kitsune Bandit -** The cute little runt will probably rule the family in no time. Thanks

**Bootsie -** I don't know how long this will go on but definitely long enough to see the twins grow up some.

**Hiei obsessor -** I'm glad you liked.

**LadyRainrin -** I promise it's far from over, thanks.

**KyoHana -** Dramedies, cool, never heard of it but it sounds about right.

**Jasmemini -** Thanks for reading, I'm glad you liked it.

**sil-kurama -** You're doing great. Please keep reviewing me and other authors. Your reviews keep us writing. Thanks.

**Standard disclaimer:** I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

* * *

'_Thoughts'  
_/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect/  
_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect/_**

* * *

Chapter 21**

"I love you my sweet Angel. I'm really going to miss our special time together. I don't want you to worry though, I'll still be here to take care of you and your brother, I'll just be a little different." Kurama was in the large chair by the tree house window quietly telling Yukiko about Yoko and Shuuichi.

Kuronue smiled as he secretly watched Kurama nurse their daughter. Briefly looking around, Kuronue found Kyba sleeping in the kit's nest by their bed.

Kuronue hid his laughter as Yukiko watched her mother intently, occasionally smiling around the nipple in her mouth at something Kurama would say. When they finished nursing, Kurama straightened her tunic, holding the kit in front of her to finish their conversation. Kuronue could no longer hide his amusement as their daughter happily babbled back to his mate.

When she heard him, Yukiko looked around, then giggled and bounced when she found him behind a smiling Kurama. "Is that your Daddy laughing at us? I wonder how long he's been listening to our little conversation. What do you think little one, how about we invite Daddy to join us?"

Kuronue slipped into the chair pulling his mate and daughter into his lap. The silver Chimera kit wiggled out of Kurama's arms to crawl onto Kuronue's chest and snuggle. "Hello my beautiful Angel. Have you and Mama been having fun?"

Not forgetting his mate, Kuronue wound his fingers in Kurama's hair to bring her in for a passionate kiss. Even through the pleasure in her eyes he could see sadness. "The full moon is tomorrow. Are you starting to feel a little sad that you'll lose your female form?"

Kurama gave a little shrug. "Maybe a little. I'm ready to be a male again but I'll miss being female too. I know I'll still be with the kits but I'll never be as close to them as when I'm nursing them. I've been thinking and I think I've found a way to prolong the inevitable."

_/Kuro, you put a stop to those thoughts right now or let me out to do it! I want our Fox back to normal./_ Kuronue mentally agreed with Hiei before addressing Kurama. "Sweetheart, Hiei and I love you like this but we want you to be male again. We don't want you to mess with nature again. What if you're unable to change back?"

Kurama smiled and kissed him. "Oh Kuro-Darling, I'm glad you love me like this but I have every intention of being a male again with the full moon tomorrow. What I was thinking is sending someone to the Ningenkai to get some baby bottles. If I can express enough milk for a couple days feedings then Yoko and Shuuichi can bond with the kits by feeding them like I would nurse them."

/Hiei, what's a baby bottle/ He could hear Hiei chuckle in his head. _/Idiot! Tell her that's a good idea. It will help our Fox adjust to the change. I'll get them. I saw Keiko use them when Kenji was little./ _

Kuronue noticed Yukiko had fallen asleep. "Hiei thinks that's a good idea Baby and he says he'll get these bottle things for you. Now let's put this little one down for her nap. I was hoping to spend a little time with my Foxie-Kitten before Kyba wakes up."

Kurama rose and took Yukiko from him. Laying the kit in the nest, Kurama smiled as she snuggled into Kyba and his tail wrapped protectively around her.

Kurama turned back to Kuronue. "What did you have in mind My Love?"

Kuronue looked her up and down. "Well, let's start with getting naked and we'll see what happens next."

Living up to the ancient Youko's reputation as one of the most sensual creatures in Makai, Kurama seductively stripped for her mate, openly watching as he did the same. Kurama pushed him back into the chair before kneeling at his feet. "You look delicious Koibito. I think I'd like to taste every inch of you."

"Hey, that tickles." Kuronue laughed as she lifted his foot to her lips and began nibbling his toes and along his instep. It wasn't long till his laughter turned to moans as she worked her way up his leg and inside his knee. Moments later he clamped a hand over his mouth to smother his cries of pleasure when his mate continued licking and kissing her way up his thigh.

Kurama, kneeling between his legs, paused her assault. "Do you want me to stop Koibito? We wouldn't want to wake the twins now would we?"

Kuronue glared at her sultry comment before winding the fingers of his free hand in her hair urging her to continue. The last thing he heard and felt before pleasure overtook him was his mates wicked laugh.

* * *

Tonight was the full moon and Hiei and Kuronue wanted time with their female mate before she changed back to their beloved male mate. "Kurama..."

Kurama ignored her mate's call. "Shina, feed them regular food for dinner. They can have a bottle when you put them to bed. The bottles are in the Snow Flowers in the kitchen."

"I know Mama." Shina, holding Yukiko, smiled at her nervous parent.

"Kurama."

Kurama held a finger up telling her mate to wait. "Remember Kyba is an escape artist and he gets into everything. You have to watch him like a hawk. Yokuro, you're staying here to help, right?"

"I'll be here Mom. Dad's waiting." Yokuro tried to hide his amusement while holding Kyba.

"Kurama!"

"Hang on Kuro. Oh, I almost forgot Yukiko's stuffed fox! She can't sleep without that especially when Kyba's not with her." Kurama was franticly looking around for the toy.

Shina and Yokuro were both laughing now. In stereo the answered Kurama. "We know!"

"KURAMA!" With a yelp, Kurama ducked trying to avoid the hand that snaked out to snatch her by the scruff but Kuronue was faster.

"Say goodbye to the children Sweetheart. We're leaving." With their bag in one hand and Kurama's red and silver hair wound in the other Kuronue winked at his children and dragged Kurama out of the den.

Holding on tothe hand in her hair Kurama had no choice but to follow him. "Ouch that hurts! Kuro! Alright! Bye everyone. Kiss the babies for me. Love you."

Shina and Yokuro collapsed on the sofa laughing. Hiro was rolling on the floor. "Papa was so funny. I thought Nana would never leave."

When their laughter died Shina looked worried. "Do you think Mama will be alright? She's never left the kits before."

Yokuro took quick look to make sure Hiro wasn't paying attention. "Sweetheart, I assure you, within minutes of getting there our Dads will make sure these little guys are the last thingsMom's mind, male or female."

Shina giggled knowingly.


	22. Chapter 22

Wow, 22 chapters and there's still more to go. This is going to be a short chapter. I wanted to get another one up quick and I just couldn't resist leaving you all hanging again. Enjoy.

A quick thanks to: **The Forbidden Fox, LadyRainrin, KyoHana, Jasmemini, sil-kurama, Kitsune Bandit and PainfulxRecovery **for the awesome reviews.

**

* * *

Standard disclaimer:** I do not own YuYu Hakusho. 

'_Thoughts'  
_/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect/  
_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect/_

**

* * *

Chapter 22 **

Kurama's heart pounded with anticipation. She had figured out their destination as they approached the outskirts of Gandura. Kurama yelped when Kuronue swept her up in his arms, wordlessly carrying her through the inn where they had spent their anniversary centuries ago. Tucking her face in his neck she hid her grin as someone opened the door to the exact room they had used in the past.

When the door quietly closed behind them, Kurama raised her head. Kuronue remained silent as he watched his mate peek around the room at the beautiful treasures he and Hiei had chosen for tonight. He grinned as he thought about the ones they had hidden to bring out later, not wishing to leave Yoko and Shuuichi out of the fun.

Kurama had tears in her eyes as she hugged him. "Oh Kuro, it's perfect. Almost exactly like before."

Kuronue claimed a kiss before putting her down. "We promised you something special. I hope this lives up to your expectations."

Reaching for a small jeweled frame, Kurama noticed it contained a picture of Kyba and Yukiko sleeping cuddled together in their nest. Hugging it to her chest with new tears in her eyes she turned back to him. "Darling, spending our anniversary here is one of my most precious memories. There isn't any place in the three worlds I'd rather be today, my last day with you and Hiei as a female and my first day back with you both as a male."

Kuronue moved to take Kurama in his arms but she held up a hand, stopping him. "No lover, not yet. I have a little surprise of my own."

He raised a rather sexy eyebrow at her then watched as she took the bag she had packed and went into the large, luxurious bathroom, closing the door. He chuckled as he realized the frame she was holding as well as two other trinkets had already disappeared with his mate. A few moments later she called out for him to close his eyes.

Eyes closed, he didn't have long to wait before he got a whiff of roses and a soft hand brushed his chest. His mate's soft female voice purred. "Open your eyes lover and tell me if you like what you see."

The vision that appeared before his eyes nearly made his heart stop. Kurama was wearing the most beautiful, skimpy, deep green, lacy negligee. The color matched her eyes perfectly. The lace seemed to play peek-a-boo with her most feminine attributes. He could only nod his approval and stare as she slowly circled him, running her hands across his skin. By the time she was back in front of him he was amazed to see that she had managed to remove most of his clothes.

He moaned when one soft hand slipped down the front of his pants, the other working to remove them. Not stopping the sensual caress she purred again giving him a light squeeze. "I'm going to assume _this_ means you like what you see."

"If your goal with that gorgeous thing your wearing is to drive me wild, so I'll make mad, passionate love to you…, you succeeded." Kuronue roughly pulled her into his arms for a passionate kiss. He wasted no time getting her to the bed to do exactly as he promised.

* * *

Several hours later an empty bottle of wine lay forgotten on the floor along side both Kuronue and Hiei's scattered clothes and a scrap of green lace. Kurama, now wearing an equally skimpy and sexy black negligee, lay in Hiei's arms as they both attempted to quiet their racing hearts and breath. 

Hiei and Kuronue had both made love to Kurama as if it were for the last time. Which, in a way it was.

When he could move again, Hiei slipped from Kurama's embrace. Curiously she watched as he reached under the bed and withdrew a package wrapped in shiny silver paper with a big bow on it. Settling back on the bed beside her he shyly handed her the present. "Kuro and I want you to have something special to remember your time as a female."

Kurama leaned over to kiss him before carefully opening the gift. Inside was a large leather bound book. On the cover an elegant carving of a fox and kitten intertwined. She glanced curiously at Hiei before opening the cover. Tears filled her eyes at what she saw. It wasn't just a book but a photo album and the first page held a large picture of a smiling female Kurama holding Kyba and Yukiko. Slowly she turned each page amazed that they all held pictures of her. Many were of her with the kits from their birth to just a few days ago. The others were of her with Hiei, Kuronue, Shina, Yokuro, Hiro, Kuryn and even a few with the rest of the family.

When Kurama reached the last page she couldn't believe her eyes. There was a picture of her with Hiei on her left holding Yukiko and Kuronue on her right holding Kyba, each appeared to have an arm around her. Her voice trembled when she could finally speak. "Hiei, how did you do this? How could you give me something so perfect?"

Hiei set the album aside and drew her into his arms. "It wasn't hard for Kuro and I to figure out that you were upset at leaving the kits while they were so little. At best they might have a vague memory of you when they're grown. We wanted you to know that we will never let them forget you."

"You're right, I've been dreading this day for just that reason. Thank you Hiei-Koi. You and Kuro have made this easier for me. I love you both, now more than ever if that's possible." Leaning forward Kurama pushed Hiei back onto the bed. Before long soft moans drifted through the room and the blacklace joined the green one on the floor.

* * *

As the first rays of morning sunlight filtered into the room Hiei smiled. Long silver hair fanned across his chest and a very aroused, very male body was pressed against his. 


	23. Chapter 23

Is everyone ready? Yes, it's the long awaited return of Kurama as a hot, hunky, male. This chapter (much like the last) will probably have the most hints at lemon-aid that you'll ever find in my stories. Well, I guess I did imply Kuro getting a blow job a couple chapters ago. Anyway, this chapter will be just our favorite hunks having sex, I hope no one minds. Please let me know if you like.

Oh yeah. I have no idea how Hiei and Kuro got all those pictures but they are thieves so we'll just have to assume they were really sneaky. As to the last picture, well, Yusuke probably has a computer and we know Koenma does, so (as **Jasmemini** guessed) they just did a little photo doctoring and gave Kurama something special.

**Bootsie, Jasmemini, LadyRainrin -** Here comes our sexy male Kurama. I hope he lives up to your expectations. Thanks for the support.  
**The Forbidden Fox -** I hope you get your scanner up soon. I can't wait for the artwork. Thanks for the great review.  
**PaifulxRecovery -** Thanks for the pocky. I just saw a banana flavor with chocolate swirls online I've been wanting to try. All I've been able to find here his strawberry or chocolate. Thanks for reviewing.  
**Heartbrokenalloveragain -** I love seeing that people have me in their favorites. Thanks.

I'm glad you are all enjoying this so far.

**

* * *

Standard disclaimer: I do no own YuYu Hakusho.**

'_Thoughts'  
_/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect.  
_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect./_

**

* * *

Chapter 23**

Hiei sighed, snuggling contentedly into the strong arms that surrounded him. He smiled and held tighter to the sex starved male Youko that spent the last two hours ravishing him. He shivered in pleasure just remembering some of the sexy things he and his Fox had done to each other.

Slowly opening his eyes Hiei gazed lovingly at the beautiful, and again aroused form of his sleeping mate. _/Hey Hiei, that one's for me. Come on, let me out so I can wake him with my mouth. You had your turn, it's my turn to have him now./_

/Hn. Stupid Bat. After being dormant for a year, do you really think he'll give you dominance? Before you start in on how easily I gave in, let me remind you, this is Kurama. I may prefer dominance but when he's in charge, I'm never disappointed./ Hiei took one more look and stole a quick kiss before changing into Kuronue.

Kuronue stealthily worked his way down his lover's body to settle between his legs. Kurama moaned and arched into the warmth around him. Without opening his eyes he used his tail to cradle the back of his lover's head. "Anari I missed you Kuro. I love it when you do that to me."

A few minutes later Kurama cried out his pleasure and Kuronue made his move, trying to pin his mate to the bed. Lazily, Kurama just laughed. Kuronue could hear the Youko's sultry voice as vines snaked their way around his wrists and ankles. "I don't think so lover. Remember, you get dominance because I give it to you and believe me, after not having you for a year, your ass is mine."

Kuronue yelped as the vines, with a push from their master, flipped him, pinning him to the bed. It was his turn to shiver and moan as Kurama's hands and warm tongue moved across his body. "Gods Kurama, hurry, I need you!"

Cool golden eyes gazed into indigo. "Don't worry Darling. I'll see to your pleasure soon enough, but don't think those vines are going anywhere. Shuuichi has a few plans of his own to make you scream. Now, let's see just how much you missed me."

Kuronue barely heard Hiei's snide comments over his own cries of pleasure. _/Hn. Told you so. I see it didn't take you long to see things Kurama's way./ _Not able to stand the fire demons taunts at the moment, Kuronue shouted. "Shut up Hiei!"

Kurama smirked down at his lover. "Hm. I see I don't have your undivided attention. Let's just see what I can do about that."

"Ah, Kurama, yes!" At Kuronue's pleasured cry Hiei and Kurama laughed in unison.

* * *

Kuronue lay sprawled on his back, too exhausted to move. The vines had receded some time ago. Slowly he reached up to run a hand through the red hair caressing his chest. His stomach muscles twitched at the teasing fingers circling his naval and moving downward. "Haven't you had enough yet Kitten?"

Bright green eyes met his, accompanied by an amused grin. In one fluid movement Kurama was straddling his hips. "Not a chance Beloved. I haven't had Hiei yet. Give me a kiss goodbye Kuro-Baby. I want to love my Fire-Baby now."

Kuronue leaned up encircling his mate in his arms and gave him a passionate kiss. Mid-kiss Kurama found himself kissing Hiei.

From the sweet kiss and tight arms around him Kurama could sense how much his husband had missed him. Even when the kiss ended Kurama didn't release Hiei from the loving hug they were sharing. He heard Hiei sigh as he licked and kissed the Koorime's neck, his hands gently rubbing along the muscles of his mate's back and shoulders.

"I love you Hiei-Koi. I know I never really left you, yet I missed you so much." Kurama smiled as Hiei tightened his hold, tucking his face into the crook of the redhead's neck.

Kurama yipped at the love bites Hiei was giving him. Giggling at Hiei's growl against his sensitive skin. "Kurama, you know what I want. Don't make me beg."

Gently laying Hiei back on the bed Kurama began a gentle assault on his mate's warm flesh. "Yes Love, I know exactly what you want. Especially after Yoko's ravenous lovemaking. I am going to make slow, sweet, passionate love to you my Beloved husband."

Hiei couldn't take his eyes off his mate. Watching every kiss, every touch of his gentle lover. Hiei wound his hand in soft red hair, guiding him to some of his most sensitive spots. At Hiei's soft moans Kurama smiled taking time to properly taste each of his lover's favorite places.

_/Shuuichi, I didn't hurt him did I? He should have said something if I was too rough./_ The redhead smiled at his Youko counter part's concern. /No Yoko, you didn't hurt him. Besides he's a demon and he loves it when you two get rough but you know our Fire-Fly has a secret soft side. Between the two of us, he gets everything his heart desires. Now, even though it's nice to hear you in my head again, go away and stop distracting me./

_/I had forgotten how lonely it was without you in my head Shuuichi. I guess that means I missed you. I'll leave you alone with Hiei just as soon as you nibble a little to your left. He'll really squirm if you get him there./_ Knowing the Youko knew their mate well, Kurama did as instructed and sure enough Hiei squirmed and moaned loudly. "Yoko said you would like that Koibito. Let's see how you like me doing that while I touch you… here."

Hiei screamed clutching Kurama tighter to him. "Kurama! No more teasing, I need you."

"Soon Koi. I'm enjoying this too much to stop yet. From the sounds of it so are you." Kurama was playing Hiei like a fine instrument. The fire demon's cries of pleasure were music to his ears.

Clutching Kurama with one hand and the sheet with the other Hiei attempted to speak. "Alright… sweetheart. This is… your day, so… have your fun. Just re.. remember… when we get home… you're mine! Ahh!"

Never pausing his assault on Hiei's senses, Kurama gazed at the pleasure on his lover's face as he responded to the challenge. "Hm… that sounds delightful Darling. I know paybacks supposed to be a bitch but in this case it sounds like it will be my pleasure. I wonder what else I can do to make sure you have plenty to pay me back for."

* * *

Kurama had seen to Hiei's pleasure repeatedly before finally seeing to their mutual pleasure. The two then napped and bathed before heading home.

By early evening the demons were nearing their territory. Hiei secretly smiled at his mate's excitement. "I'll race you Koibito. I can't wait another minute to see our kits."

Kurama changed into his fox form and took off running through the woods. Hiei could only laugh as he ran after the silver fox.

Of course Shina had been right. Hiei and Kuronue had made sure the kits were the last thing on Kurama's mind.


	24. Chapter 24

I am so excited. I want everyone to go check out my profile. **The Forbidden Fox** has drawn the most wonderful fan art to go with this story and I posted it in my profile. First there is an adorable pic of Hiei comforting a female Kurama. That one was easy because we all know what Hiei and Kurama look like. Then there is an awesome one of what the kits might look like as teenagers. It is so cool, what a great imagination. They are just like I described. Both have Hiei's starburst. Kyba has Youko ears and Yukiko has Kuro's elf ears and wings. Yukiko is drawn better than I could ever describe. **TFF** says Kyba's outfit is like Hiei's on the way to the dark tournament and that Yukiko's is a female version of what Kuro would wear. Her outfit is just the right amount of cute and sexy. I hope everyone that likes them will mention **TFF**'s great work in their review. If anyone doesn't like them (which I can't even imagine happening) I hope they will keep their opinions to themselves because I don't want to hear even one negative thing about them. I happen to think it is the greatest honor that such a talented artist complimented my writing with such beautiful artwork.

In this chapter I'm going to just say thank you to all that reviewed. It mean just as much to me as the fan art does.

**Standard disclaimer:** I do not own YuYu Hakusho

'_Thoughts'  
_/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspedct/  
_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect/  
(__Kurama's fox form speaking telepathically) _

**Chapter 24**

Hiei smirked at the small silver fox's efforts to evade him. Knowing his mate's tactics almost as well as his own, Hiei flitted left and scooped the fox up in his arms as he ran into their home compound.

Kurama gave a small yelp as he was snatched up and folded intohis lover's arms. Conceding his loss he snuggled against Hiei licking at his face and neck. Stopping at the base of their tree house, Hiei squirmed trying to avoid Kurama's warm tongue, growling a warning. "Kurama!"

In his head he could hear Kurama laugh. (_You asked for it Koi.) _Hiei just shook his head and placed the fox on the ground. "Change back Fox. The kit's should meet their Foxie-Mama and Mama-Kitten first. They can meet your cute cuddly side later."

There was a surge of energy before the silver Youko bent to whisper teasingly in Hiei's ear. "I always knew you thought my fox form was the cutest. I'm hurt."

"Crazy Fox. Our kit's are waiting." Hiei reached out and swatted his mate's sexy behind before flitting up to the tree house where he sensed the kit's were. Kurama wasted no time following.

Kurama tentatively poked his head around the entrance to the tree house. Shina was rising from the edge of the bed where two very excited kits had just spotted Hiei. Both were squealing and bouncing with their arms raised as Hiei sat on the bed to greet them with hugs and kisses.

Seeing Kurama's hesitation, Shina realized he was nervous about how the twins would receive him. With a loud squeal Shina ran and threw herself into his arms. "Mama!"

Kurama moved further into the tree house with his daughter still in his arms. "I missed you Foxie-Mama. Don't worry, they'll sense who you are just as I did when I was little and you and Mama-Kitten would change forms. We'll visit tomorrow. Go get acquainted with your babies. Their bottles are ready on the bedside table."

Shina kissed his cheek before moving to leave. Kurama smiled at her for understanding. "Thanks Little-Fox. Kiss Yokuro and our grandbabies for us. We'll see you all in the morning."

Yukiko, was in Hiei's arms and Kyba was cuddled into his side, both looking curiously at Kurama. When their sister had called the new arrival 'Mama' it had caught their attention. Kyba's black ears were back and he sniffed the air suspiciously. Yukiko shyly gripped Hiei's cloak and hid her face.

Kurama tried to hide his hurt when the kits didn't welcome himas they had Hiei. At Hiei's encouraging smile and nod Kurama slowly made his way to the bed. Yukiko's wide green eyes peeked at him then she clung tighter to Hiei, Kyba gave a protective little growl and Kurama's heart sank. Not wanting to scare them with his height, he knelt by the bed but didn't reach out to touch them.

"Look babies, it's Mama." Hiei moved his arm from around Kyba and reached out for a handful of Kurama's silver hair. Hiei brought the long strands closer for Kyba to smell and feel. Looking to Hiei for approval, Kyba grasped the hair. At the familiar smell of roses Kyba pulled the hair and thus Kurama closer.

"Hello Baby-Fox. I love you." Kurama nearly sobbed his happiness when Kyba squealed and jumped into his arms. Seeing her brother being kissed and licked by the newcomer, Yukiko loosened her hold on Hiei and looked closer.

Again Hiei brought a handful of his mate's hair to the kit in his arms. When she didn't grasp it Hiei used it to tickle her cheeks. She giggled then gave a little sneeze when it tickled her nose. "Bless you my sweet Angel."

Yukiko's large green eyes widened at the nickname. Slowly she raised her arms to Kurama. With Kyba settled in his lap, Kurama gently reached out to lift his daughter. "I love you my beautiful little Angel." Another baby squeal filled the air and Yukiko's silver wings fluttered excitedly as she clung to Kurama's neck for kisses and hugs.

Feeling left out, Hiei reached for Kyba before slipping from the bed onto Kurama's lap. There were tears in Kurama's eyes as he held his family. "Hiei-Koi, I truly believe this is the happiest moment of my entire life."

Hiei snuck past his children to kiss his mate. "I love you Kurama. Thank you for our family."

* * *

Sitting in the big chair by the window Kurama smiled at his daughter, sleeping peacefully in his arms. Kuronue knelt by the chair and untangled a handful of red hair from the kit's fingers. Lifting her from Kurama's arms, Kuronue placed Yukiko in the kit's nest where she snuggled into Kyba.

Rejoining his mate he lifted Kurama and settled him in his lap. "That went pretty well I think. Once they caught your scent they weren't even bothered when you changed forms. I think your breast milk in the bottles helped too Kitten."

Kurama cuddled into his mate, tucking his head into Kuronue's neck. "Now that I'm a male again it sounds really weird to call it my breast milk. You're right though, I think it helped a lot. There's enough for Yoko and I to feed them tomorrow night too before it's gone."

Moaning at the hands that had slipped inside his shirt to caress his chest, Kuronue began to return the gesture. "I'm going to miss watching you nurse our kit's but I can't tell you how glad I am to have my Kitten back."

"Then why don't you show me Kuro-Darling." Kurama purred seductively as he worked the fastening of Kuronue's pants.

* * *

Some time later they were still in the big chair, their clothes forgotten on the floor. Kurama straddled Kuronue's hips as they made love. When each of them loudly cried out their pleasure it was followed a moment later by whimpers from the kit's nest. Both of them stilled and remained quiet as the kits settled back to sleep.

Kurama snuggled against Kuronue's chest enjoying the hands messaging his back. "That was close. We're going to have to work out different living arrangements soon. They are beginning to cramp our love life."

Kuronue tilted his head back to give Kurama's wandering lips better access to his neck. "Hiei and I have been discussing that very thing. We love hearing your cries and moans when we make love to you and the kits are spoiling some of our fun. We can talk about that later though. In case you hadn't noticed I want you again."

Kurama wiggled against him. "Believe me Lover, I noticed, now take me to bed." With an arm around his back and a hand on his behind Kuronue carefully lifted Kurama and took him to bed. After another round of fairly quiet lovemaking they slept in each others arms.


	25. Chapter 25

I'm sorry for the late update. I'll just say a quick thank you to **The Forbidden Fox **(yes, yes, a family portrait would be awesome)**, LadyRainrin, Jasmemini **(extra thanks for the nice words on **TFF's** beautiful fan art) **, Dragon Tamer103088, KyoHana **(welcome back)**, Hiei obsessor and Kitsune Bandit** for the great reviews and to everyone who reads.

**Standard disclaimer:** I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

**Chapter 25**

"Hiei you don't have to stay if you don't want to. I'm sure the family's planning to turn this into a party and I know you're not always comfortable with that." Kurama was sitting on the bed nestled between Hiei's legs while his lover brushed out his long silver hair.

They had just returned from bathing. Kyba played on the floor while Yukiko sat in Kurama's lap as he brushed her hair. Kurama couldn't believe how long her silver hair had grown in just three months. Except for the gravity defying bangs with the black starburst it was just like his, silver and silky, soft. Kyba's black hair was more like Shuuichi's. It was thicker but also had gravity defying bangs only his starburst was red thus making it a bit harder to see. When Yukiko's wings began to flutter Kurama knew she was done so he helped her to the floor where she crawled over to join her brother.

Hiei pulled Kurama back against his chest as they watched their children play. "I'll stay for a while Foxie. I'd like to see Yukina. Let's get the kits dressed, everyone will be here soon."

* * *

When they came down from the tree house Hiro was there to greet them with kisses and hugs. When enough loving had been shared he took Kyba from Kurama and sat playing with him in the grass. When Shina came out of the den she and Hiei placed Kuryn and Yukiko in the grass to play too.

When Hiei turned back to his mate the jagon was glowing. "Brace yourself Sweetheart, the family's here."

A moment later the family entered the compound and there were several excited shouts of "Kurama!" Surprisingly though the one that pushed past the others and rushed forward was Yukina. When Kurama saw her running toward him with her arms out he went down on one knee to take the little Koorime in his arms. "Welcome home my brother."

"I know I just saw you a few days ago little sister but it feels different now. It's good to be back. Yukina, thank you so much for taking care of me and my kits when we needed you." He leaned down to kiss her cheek.

Yukina blushed and giggled. "I'll always be here whenever one of my brothers needs me."

Keiko and Boton were behind Yukina, each with a hand on her shoulder. "Alright Yukina, Keiko and I want to welcome that sexy Youko home too you know."

When Yukina reluctantly stepped back Kurama suddenly found Keiko and Boton in his arms. Holding them he looked between them and gave his friends a wicked grin. "This is fun. I may have to go away more often."

Strong fingers wound in his hair pulling his head back. Since he was still kneeling he found himself looking up at Hiei. "Mine!"

The girls giggled as they were each pulled out of his arms by their husbands. Yusuke could barely contain his laughter. "Yeah, you big pervert! Mine!"

As Hiei's fingers loosened Kurama stood, kissing his mate before turning to be fondly greeted by Yusuke, Kuwabara and Koenma.

Kuwabara clapped him on the shoulder. "At least_ I_ don't have to worry about you being a pervert. You think of my Yukina like a little sister."

With mischief in his eyes Kurama smiled at him. "Actually Kuwabara, I think of all of your lovely ladies as my little sisters, that doesn't mean they are. Never forget I have an appitite for tasty little Koorime's."

Hiei growled and blushed. Yusuke and Koenma both laughed as Kuwabara considered what their friend implied. It took him a moment to recover and realize everyone was teasing him. "My luck and you're probably bisexual like those two demons you're mated to."

There was a wistful look in Kurama's eye. "Actually, yes I am, and I'm a little jealous that they've had something I haven't had in more years than I can count. Don't growl Hiei-Koi. I'm just teasing. You and Kuro are the only lovers I will ever need."

Koenma had a curious look on his face. "You know Kurama, I've been wondering why you did it. You know there is another way for you and Hiei to have children."

Kurama looked nervous at the question in Hiei's eye. "Yes, Koenma there is another way, but I would never ask that of Hiei. Our rolls as parents were decided when we found Shina and as hard as it is to admit, I am our children's mother."

Hiei grabbed one of Kurama's forelocks and pulled him down to his eye level. "What the hell's he talking about Fox?"

At Kurama's glare Koenma backed up putting some distance between himself and his two powerful friends. "Sorry Kurama, I thought he knew."

"Hiei-Koi, wouldn't you rather talk about this later, you know, when we're alone?" Kurama purred into Hiei's ear, rubbing his chest as a distraction.

Capturing his mate's wandering hand Hiei just glared. With a sigh Kurama relented. "Fine, just remember, I tried to put this off until we were alone."

"Years ago, when you first pursued me, before we were partners or mated, I investigated you. Don't look at me like that. The partnership you wanted and later our mating was closer than anyone had ever been to me, even Kuro. I had to know what I was getting into. When I discovered that you were… you know I hate this term…the forbidden child of the Koorime, I discovered some very interesting things about you. As the child of a Koorime, even though you're a male, you are capable of conceiving and bearing children." Kurama paused waiting for Hiei's reaction.

Seeing the shock on their friend's face the others wisely remained silent. Hiei drew a calming breath before he spoke. "Why didn't you ever tell me? Are you sure this is true? How is it after all these years as lovers I've never conceived a child with you? Especially after we talked about having children of our own."

Kurama silently prayed that Hiei's apparent calm meant he wasn't angry. "In the past, you quickly established your roll as the dominant mate. Besides, I didn't think you would ever want children. Later, after we had Shina and we had established our rolls as parents, I didn't think you would want to switch and be the mother. As to why you never got pregnant, well… that was my doing. I regularly give you an herb that prevents conception. Add to that the fact that you don't often give me dominance in bed it really isn't that hard. Hiei-Koi, please tell me you're not mad."

Quietly Hiei shook his head. "No Foxie, I'm not mad. Everything you said is true. In the past I wouldn't have wanted children and now I wouldn't want to be their mother. I just wish you would have told me so we could have at least discussed it before you went off the deep end and became a female."

Kurama sighed his relief that he wasn't in trouble for keeping such a secret from his mate. "You're right Hiei and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept it from you. I should have let you make your own decisions. I guess I was just protecting you from something I thought would upset you."

Hiei pulled Kurama into his arms. "As always Kurama you know me as well as I know myself, maybe better. It's actually a good thing you never told me. If I had known giving you dominance could get me pregnant I'd never let you be semi. At least this way I know your little herb works."

Deciding it was safe to join the conversation Yusuke couldn't resist asking a question. "So Kurama, how is it you know so much about female birth control? Sorry Hiei, no offense."

Kurama laughed. "You already know I'm bisexual. How do you think I lived for over four hundred years and never became a father?"

Yukina giggled. "Alright everyone, I think it's time to move on. Kurama thank you for looking after Hiei. Now how about you let us welcome Shuuichi back then we'll get the party started."

Kurama kissed Hiei then changed forms. The redhead held his lover tightly. "Hiei are you really alright with this? I was only protecting you."

"I know Kitten and I'm not mad. Now kiss me so Kuro can come out for the party." Hiei gently kissed his mate then would have changed forms but Kurama stopped him.

"Hiei wait. Please don't change yet. Stay with me a while longer so I know your all right." Kurama tucked his face into Hiei's neck.

Stroking soft red hair Hiei knew he couldn't deny his mate's wishes. "Anything you want Kitten."

Kurama smiled and stole a quick kiss before turning back to the family with a grin, his arms outstretched. "Alright ladies, I'm all yours."

Once again Yukina rushed by the others to be the first to welcome him back. Kurama laughed as he swept her up and spun her around. "Not quite as good as the welcome Hiei and Kuro gave me but sweet non the less."


	26. Chapter 26

It's late but I want to get this up tonight so I'll just say a quick thank you to everyone who reviewed and ask you all to check out the new picture from **The Forbidden Fox** that's in my profile. This one is an absolutely beautiful family portrait of Hiei, Kuro, Yoko, Shuuichi, Kyba and Yukiko. I wish it had come out a bit clearer when I shrunk it but I can work on that later. Enjoy and please review. I'll thank you all better next time.

**

* * *

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. **

'_Thoughts'  
_/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect/  
_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect/_

**

* * *

Chapter 26 **

"I don't like it!" Hiei growled as he sat on a branch outside the tree house window, pouting.

"I know you don't Koi, but we can't stop them." Kurama sat on the window ledge talking to his mate. Kyba and Yukiko played at his feet.

After several attempts, six month old Kyba managed to pull himself to his feet while hanging onto the window ledge. He grinned proudly up at Kurama who smiled and reached down to rub his ears.

When Hiei, his back to the window, ignored his son's excited squeal, Kurama scolded him. "Hiei!"

Hiei reluctantly turned, then felt guilty when he noticed Kyba watching him expectedly. One look from Kurama told him that his pouting would no longer be tolerated. Hiei held out his hands for Kurama to pass him their son.

Once Kyba was settled in Hiei's arms Kurama turned to see Yukiko sweetly holding up her arms to him. Smiling Kurama lifted his little Angel and tossed the giggling kit up before cuddling her into his neck.

"Hiei-Koi, we have to let them go. As much as we'll miss them, it will mean they get to see more of each other." Knowing Hiei needed time to think, Kurama left the window to play with Yukiko on the bed.

Almost an hour passed before Hiei hopped through the window, Kyba sleeping in his arms. Together, the demons placed the kits in their nest for a nap. Yukiko sleepily snuggled against her brother. Even in sleep Kyba wrapped his arm and tail protectively around his sister.

Kurama drew Hiei into his arms as they watched the kits. "You need to go talk to your other kit Fire-Fly. I think you upset her earlier when they told us."

Hiei held his mate tighter. "I know Foxie. I didn't handle that very well. I guess I thought they would always be here."

Hiei pulled his mate's long silver side locks bringing him down for a kiss before flitting out of the tree house.

Earlier, Yokuro and Shina had told them they would be moving to an apartment within Yusuke's fortress. Yokuro was working more with Yusuke and taking missions with Kenji. This meant he was spending more time at the fortress and less time at home. The move would allow Yokuro to spend more time with Shina and the children. It also meant their parents could move back into the den with the twins, solving the problem of them not having enough room or privacy.

When he heard that his two older children and grandchildren were leaving, Hiei had not taken the news well. He said things everyone knew he didn't mean but hurt non the less.

Using the jagon he found Shina sitting alone in the Youko garden. He gently reached out to caress her ear as he slipped down beside her in the grass. Seeing the unshed tears in her eyes he pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry Little-Fox. I know this move is good for you and Yokuro. I'm just going to miss my children and grandchildren that's all."

He smiled as she tucked her face into his neck just as she had as a kit. "I know Daddy, we're all going to miss you too, but we won't be that far away. We'll be safe at the fortress and Uncle Yusuke and Aunt Keiko have given us an apartment with three bedrooms and a private garden. Wait till you see it Daddy, it's really beautiful."

Hiei held her, stroking her long hair. "I'm sure it is Baby. I'm just having trouble letting go. You've always been here where I could take care of you and protect you. Even after Yokuro marked you I didn't have to completely give up that roll because you were still here with me. I know Yokuro's older but you are still my first baby."

Shina hugged him even tighter. "Oh Daddy! I will always be your Little Fox, no matter how old I get or where I live. I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Shina." Hiei kissed her hair. Together they sat in the garden talking till the sun set.

* * *

It took less than a week to get Yokuro, Shina, Hiro and Kuryn settled in their new home. It was in an unused wing of the fortress and the demons would have plenty of privacy yet have the security of being in the fortress and near the family. 

Hiro had mixed feelings about the move. He didn't want to leave his grandparents but was thrilled at being closer to his cousins. In the end he reluctantly went but had made his grandparents promise lots of visits.

Kyba and Yukiko seemed happy with their new room. They already had toys all over the floor and had learned how to get up and downfrom the bed.

Currently, Kurama was getting the kits ready for bed as they waited for Kuronue. He had made one last trip to the fortress with Yokuro.

Kuronue came in just as the kits were curling up in the middle of the bed. "I'm not sure they appreciate that the bed is larger than their nest."

"They'll figure out later that they have more room. Now let's get them tucked in so we can go to bed. I'm looking forward to seeing how loud you can make me scream tonight Lover." Kurama leaned down to kiss each of his children before seductively flipping his silver hair back and giving his mate a very suggestive leer.

Instantly aroused Kuronue quickly kissed the kits and followed his mate. Once in their room Kuronue pulled Kurama close, rubbing against him. "You want to scream Foxie? How about we start by getting rid of these clothes? Then you can tell me all your dirty little fantasies and I will make them all come true."

Kurama shivered at the sexy words being whispered across his flesh as his lover undressed him with his hands and teeth. Slipping the tie from Kuronue's hair, Kurama buried his fingers in it trying to bring his lover's warm mouth into contact with his skin. "Kuro-Darling you already know all my dirty fantasies."

Laying Kurama back on the bed, Kuronue ghosted his hands over his lover's aroused flesh, denying him the pleasure of his hands and mouth. "Yes Baby I do, but I want to hear you say it. Talk dirty to me Foxie."

The sexy words his mate spoke had Kurama whimpering with want. Kurama was barely able to comply with Kuronue's recquest, and it wasn't long before his actions made the Youko scream.


	27. Chapter 27

Okay guys, I have no idea where this story goes from here, as you can probably tell from the totally unrelated and unnecessary chapter I just wrote. I'll probably finish this up soon because I have no idea what to do with the kits once they're grown. Poor Kurama gets to suffer again at my hand. I must have a soft spot for Hiei. Oh well, enjoy and please review.

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

**Chapter 27**

It was early afternoon as Hiei and Kuwabara crossed through a portal near Hiei and Kurama's home. They were just returning from Reiki after taking a case for Koenma in the Ningenkai.

Both noticed the plants that Kurama had protecting their home compound were agitated and rushed to the den. They stopped suddenly at what they found. The door to three year old Kyba and Yukiko's room was sealed by some of Kurama's most vicious plants.

A glow from the jagon revealed to Hiei that his children were safe inside. Widening his search, Hiei finally located Kurama's ki. It was so low he hadn't even felt it without the jagon.

When Hiei flitted out of the den, Kuwabara paused only a moment to look at the plants guarding the kits before quickly following Hiei's energy trail.

Just past the Youko garden, outside the protected area, Kuwabara found Hiei lifting an unconscious Kurama into his arms. Kurama was covered in so much blood it was hard to tell where his red hair ended and the blood began. Around him were a shredded rose whip, several of his deadliest plants and what appeared to be the remains of at least three demons.

When Kuwabara reached for Kurama, Hiei growled. "Hiei, give him to me! You need to get Yukina, I wouldn't make it back in time!"

Hiei hesitated only a moment. Placing a kiss on Kurama's cheek he gently put his mate in Kuwabara's arms and flitted away.

Kuwabara wasted no time getting Kurama to the den. Throwing his bloody jacket on the floor he began removing Kurama's blood soaked clothes. When Kurama was stripped down to his boxers Kuwabara was relieved to find that, though his injuries were severe, most of the blood wasn't his. Grabbing the sheet Kuwabara tried to stop some of the bleeding.

It wasn't long before Hiei returned with Yukina. He quickly made his way to Kurama's side. His pounding heart nearly stopped until he realized his mate was still alive.

Yukina went right to work and in minutes Kurama's ki slowly began to rise. By the time they had him cleaned and bandaged he began to stir.

Hiei brushed the red hair from his eyes. "Kurama! Come on Kitten, open your eyes!"

When green eyes fluttered open Hiei grabbed him, kissing every inch of his lover's face. Kurama weakly protested. "Hiei wait. Yoko needs help. He was the one fighting the demons. He had injured all of them pretty bad when one of them hit him with a powerful attack. We switched places hoping to catch them off guard and I would be able to finish them off. I'm sorry Koibito, we must have underestimated them."

Hiei leaned down to kiss him. "We'll talk about it later Sweetheart. Are you strong enough to change forms?"

With a sigh, Kurama nodded and transformed. Hiei's heart stopped again as his Youko mate appeared before him, covered in blood and barely breathing.

Seeing Kurama's condition they all went back to work. Hiei removed his bloody clothes, Kuwabara worked on cleaning the wounds as Yukina began healing them.

Just as they had him cleaned and bandaged Shina appeared in the room. "Mama!"

Hiei didn't even turn to her. "Shina, get rid of those plants and get to the children!"

Shina paused only long enough to see that Kurama was still alive before doing as she was told. "Yes Daddy."

It only took a moment for the plants covering the door to recede into a pile of seeds on the floor. When she opened the door Kyba and Yukiko rushed into her arms. They cried out in unison. "Sissy!"

When they spoke it was almost as one, each finishing the other's thoughts. Kyba pulled himself together first. "Mama's been gowne a wong time."

"He said he'd be wight back." Yukiko held tightly to Shina's neck.

"Kiki was willy wowied Sissy." Shina smiled as he tried to look brave.

The unshed tears in Yukiko's big green eyes looked ready to flow. "Sissy, where's Mama? Is he otay?"

Shina sighed and silently prayed that what she was about to say was true. "Mama's in his bedroom with Daddy and Aunt Yukina. He got a little hurt but Aunt Yukina's making him all better. Can you guys be brave a little longer and stay here while I go check on him?"

Before they could answer Kuwabara came in and held out his arms. "How about Uncle Kazuma stays with you while Shina checks on your Mom?"

Both kits went willingly into his arms as Shina kissed his cheek in gratitude before going to her parent's room.

In her parent's room Shina found Hiei kneeling at Kurama's side holding his mate's hand, brushing damp, silver hair from his forehead. "Yukina, why won't he wake up? Isn't there anything else you can do?"

Yukina brushed a hand through her brother's hair, resting her hand on his shoulder. "He lost a lot of blood Hiei. His energy was dangerously low. I was able toheal the worst of the wounds, nowthe rest is up to him."

Yokuro entered the room as she spoke. Shina was folded into his arms and they moved together to the bed. Shina sat opposite Hiei and held Kurama's other hand. Hiei raised worried eyes to hers. "The kits…?"

Shina hurried to reassure him. "They're fine Daddy, just a little scared and worried about Mama. Uncle Kazuma's with them."

Hiei nodded. "I'd better go to them. I don't want them upset."

Hiei rose to whisper in Kurama's ear before kissing his cheek. "Foxie, I'll be right back. Shina and Yokuro will stay with you while I check on the twins. I love you Baby."

Yokuro knelt next to Shina. "We're right here Mom. Hurry and get better, we need you."

Hiei didn't even make it through the kit's door before they pounced him. "Daddy!"

"Where's Mama?" "Sissy said he was wiff you." "She said Mama had an owie." "Is he hurt bad?" "We wanna see Mama." "Pwease."

Hiei sighed, taking a moment to compose himself. He kissed each of them before he spoke. "Aunt Yukina healed Mama's owies. He's just really tired right now and needs to rest."

Yukiko had tears in her eyes. "Mama always kisses our owies. Pwease Daddy, can we kiss his owies?"

Hiei looked back and forth between large tear filled green eyes to large indigo ones. With a shake of his head Hiei knew he was beat. Regardless of their age or sex the kits had learned to use their eyes against him as expertly as his mate. "Alright you little demons, you win. One kiss on his cheek and no waking him. Is that understood?"

Hiei laughed as he was hugged and kissed. "We pwomise Daddy." "Just one kiss." "And we'll be weally quiet."

Hiei put them down and each took one of his hands as they went to see Kurama. In the bedroom the kits hesitated only a moment before they gently crawled on the bed, on either side of Kurama. Shina and Yukiko one on each side of the bed, released Kurama's hands and stepped back.

They all watched as the kits kissed Kurama's cheeks then couldn't resist cuddling into his neck. Hiei moved forward to get them when he felt Yukina's hand on his arm. "Wait Hiei, look."

Turning back to the bed Hiei was surprised to see Kurama's hands move. One slowly made it's way into Kyba's hair to rub his ears. The other delicately stroked down Yukiko's hair to caress her wings. The Youko sighed, visibly relaxing into his children's embrace.

No one spoke or moved and in minutes Kurama, with the kits in his arms, had all fallen into a peaceful sleep. The kits were exhausted from the day's excitement, Kurama from his injuries.

Yukina smiled at a very nervous Hiei. "Those kits are just what Kurama needed Hiei. He'll be just fine."

_/Hiei, why don't you let me see our Foxie before anyone sees those tears fall/ _Hiei mentally nodded. /Thanks Kuro... and thanks for waiting./

Moments later after hugging his older children Kuronue made his way to Kurama's side. Brushing his daughter's hair from his lover's face he leaned down to kiss his cheek before laying down to take his family in his arms.

Discretely the others left them alone to rest.

* * *

"No Shina, I won't let you do this. Moving to the fortress was the right thing for your family. I will not let what happened yesterday change our lives. Besides there's no room for you any more now that we moved back to the den with the twins." Kurama was trying to convince Shina not to move back with her family.

"Mama-Kitten, if we had been here maybe…" Shina didn't get to finish.

Kurama was through arguing. "I said no! We can't live our lives on 'what ifs'. If you and my grandchildren had been here, there would have only been more of my family in danger. Yokuro, take your mate home. I'm sure my grandchildren are missing you both."

After several rounds of kisses and hugs Shina finally allowed Yokuro to fly her home to their children.

Kurama sighed and rested his head back on Kuronue's shoulder. "I miss them so much Kuro but I will not allow anything to interfere with what's best for either of our families."

Kuronue pulled Kurama into his lap in the big chair. "I know Baby, I miss them too, but their life is elsewhere now. You did the right thing. You however, belong right here with me."

Kurama sighed contentedly as Kuronue leaned in for a lingering kiss. "Mmm. I need to get wounded more often. You and Hiei haven't let me out of your arms in two days."

The redhead giggled as Kuronue tried to imitate Hiei's growl. "Don't even think about it Kitten! If you continue to get into trouble one of us might just have to put you over our knee. Promise Kurama. Never scare us like that again."

Nuzzling into Kuronue's neck Kurama kissed him apologetically. "Oh Kuro-Darling I'm sorry I made you worry. I was only teasing. Yoko and I wouldn't have tried to take on three demons alone except one of them was a plant wielder and managed to get past the outer barrier. I promise, if there is ever a next time we will take the kits and then come back with reinforcements."

Kuronue lifted his lover in his arms and carried him to bed. "You've had enough excitement for today and it's time I checked my Foxie. I love you Kitten."

"I love you, Koibito." A kiss later Kuronue held his Youko lover in his arms.

When Kurama tried to make the hug more intimate Kuronue scolded him. "Foxie, stop that! You almost died yesterday, you need to heal. Now get some sleep, the kits will be up from their nap soon."

The adorable Youko pouted. "Spoil sport. I'll give in for now but you'd better not wait too long to make love to me or I will hunt you down and have my way with you."

Kuronue pinched his mate's cute behind then chuckled when he jumped. "Go to sleep you horny Fox."


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry for taking so long with the update but I think you will all forgive me because I've been in the hospital for the last week. What a nightmare. Luckily I'm fine now so here's your update. I had several questions about why Kurama was attacked and who did it so I decided to add this chapter. I could have written all this out as at least three chapters but I just didn't feel like it, sorry. The beginning is going to be mostly narrative. There probably will only be one or two more chapters after this.

I would like to thank all those who read and reviewed. I would do it personally but I didn't have internet access when I wrote this. I hope you enjoy it.

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

**Chapter 28**

"Foxie-Mama, please stop pacing. Maybe if you played with the children it would take your mind off things." Shina tried for the umpteenth time to get Kurama to settle down.

At first Kurama turned to glare at his oldest daughter then sighed when he saw the concern in her eyes. "I wish something could distract me Little Fox but it's not going to happen. They've been gone two weeks and I feel useless just waiting here."

For decades they had all lived in relative peace. For almost the last two years however, some of the territories strongest demons had made attempts on the lives of the former Reiki Tente and their families. It had started with the attack on Hiei and Kurama's home compound. Kurama had been nearly killed in a vicious and well planned attack.

After that, there were a few smaller incidents which luckily had aroused the protective nature of the already overly protective heads of the family. Other than a few injuries the damage had so far been minimal. As the attacks increased so did security. Hiei/Kuronue and Kurama were inseparable unless they each had backup. Kenji and Yuki had moved in with Kuwabara and Yukina for added protection. Yusuke had his troops stationed at each of their homes.

Then last month they had a break. Hiei and Yusuke had been investigating a lead and they stumbled across a plot by a renegade band of very powerful demons. They viewed Yusuke and his friends as invaders and traitors and wanted them eliminated or driven away.

It had taken the last month to gather enough intelligence on the group to go after them. They gathered the entire family at the fortress. The decision as to who would go on the mission and who would stay at the fortress to protect the family had been difficult. The one's who made those decisions were Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yusuke and Kurama wanted the original team to lead the assault. Hiei and Kuwabara felt one of them should stay behind in the event their plan was discovered and the remaining family was attacked.

Hiei, ever protective of his mate, wanted Kurama to be the one to stay behind. In the end Kurama had lost the argument. based on the fact that they didn't want any of the younger children to risk losing both parents should something go wrong.

If the fortress were attacked Kurama, Shina and the other's would protect the younger children. The descendents of the Reiki Tente had all been trained to defend themselves and use whatever powers they possessed. Worst case scenario Kurama would open a portal to the Ningenkai and hide everyone at Genki's old temple.

Over the years they had seen that Genki's legacy of a safe-house for demons had been continued. At first they had maintained it by themselves, later by friends, both human and demon, and now by Kuwabara and Yukina's daughters Kina, Zima and their mates.

Now it had been almost two weeks since Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yokuro, Kenji and the others had left to remove the threat on the family. Everyone was on edge especially with Kurama constantly pacing and checking patrol reports.

Suddenly a guard came running into the room. "Lord Kurama! They're back!" He didn't even get to finish speaking before Kurama rushed out.

It was hard but Kurama had insisted that everyone else wait inside the fortress until he had confirmed there was no danger. The younger children were to be immediately taken to a safe room. This would protect them in an attack or from possibly seeing one of their parents or siblings return injured or not at all. The main room was set up to treat anyone who returned wounded.

Kurama found Hiei coming in the main gate of the fortress. He was wounded, moving quickly but not at his usual speed. Before Kurama could speak or check his injuries Hiei held up his hand stopping him. "I'm fine Fox, but get Yukina. It's Yusuke that needs her."

Kurama didn't move but continued to check his mate's wounds. "She and her girls are ready inside Koi, let's get you..."

"No Kurama! Yusuke's bad! Go help Kuwabara!" Kurama wanted to stay with his mate but knew Hiei wouldn't exaggerate Yusuke's injuries and ran out of the gate calling to the guards to help.

He found the others not far behind Hiei. He immediately took Yusuke from an injured Kuwabara but did a quick visual search of the others. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Yokuro, Kenji and the others all injured but accounted for. Guards moved to help the others as Kurama raced to the fortress with Yusuke.

Kurama called to Yukina and Keiko as he ran into the main room. When Shina, Yuki and the others moved to leave he stopped them. "No! Everyone wait here, the guards are bringing them in now. They're all hurt but all alive so we have work to do. Remember, injuries first, reunions later. Yukina, Yusuke's the worst. Kina, Zima help your mom."

Knowing that following orders had kept them all alive everyone did as they were told. In moments, with Hiei and Kuwabara leading the way, the rest of the family returned. Taking only a moment to make eye contact with a mate or child everyone began taking care of the wounded. The strongest healers moving to help the most wounded. The others cleaning and bandaging wounds that could wait to be healed later.

Seeing Yuki treating Hiei, Kurama began cleaning and bandaging wounds where ever he was needed. When it appeared all was in control and lovers were being reunited, he went to check on Yusuke. It wasn't long before Hiei and Kuwabara were at his side.

Knowing Yukina would let them know anything as soon as she could Kurama finally turned to his mate and took him in his arms. "Hiei-Koi…"

"We all made it Kurama and the threat against us has been eliminated. It will be a very long time before anyone dares to mess with this family again, if ever. Now kiss me." Kurama wasted no time complying with his lover's wishes.

After a short but passionate kiss Hiei pulled back. "Now don't freak out Foxie but I need to change forms so you call help Kuro. We think one of his wings might be broken."

Kurama went pale. Over the years he had grown almost accustom to Hiei being seriously wounded but not Kuro. He had been injured in many fights but he never took on anyone he couldn't handle. Hiei was the one that always ran headlong into danger.

When Kuronue appeared before him, virtually unharmed aside from a few scratches, he could have cried. Kurama grabbed him for a quick kiss before moving to check his wings. As they suspected one was broken but it was a clean brake and would heal with time. Quickly he set the wing knowing it would take Yukina's strength to heal it.

When he finished the Youko kissed and cuddled Kuronue a few minutes before changing forms. The redhead continued the kissing and cuddling started by his counterpart. After a while Kuronue pulled back. "Sweetheart, I know Hiei's worried about Yusuke so I'll see you later."

Kuronue kissed Kurama and hugged Shina and Yokuro before changing back to Hiei. He too welcomed some loving from his older children before turning to Kurama. Yukina and her girls were still working on Yusuke. "I'm going to see the kit's. Let me know if anything changes." Kurama nodded, giving Hiei a hug and kiss before he left.

In the safe room Hiei was pounced by Kyba and Yukiko, their excited words all rushing together. Behind them Hiro stood holding Kuryn's hand waiting for the twins to greet their father. "Slow down chibi-kits so I can understand you. Switch over here Kiki-Angel so I can hold Kuryn too."

Kyba slid over so Yukiko could snuggle against Hiei and Kuryn climbed up and did the same. As usual Kyba kept a protective arm around his twin.

Hiei pulled Hiro closer and scratched his ears as he patiently listened to and answered all their questions. Noticing how quiet Hiro was, Hiei looked at him questioningly. Tentatively Hiro met Hiei's eyes. "Papa-Hiei, is my dad really okay? All the other parents have been in to see the kids but mine."

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Hiro saw Hiei look behind him and turned.

"Dad!" Hiro launched himself at Yokuro.

Yokuro held Hiro tight as he reached down to scoop up Kuryn. "Sorry to keep you waiting Son, Aunt Yukina needed my help."

Without speaking he motioned to Hiei that he was needed in the main room. Nodding, Hiei kissed his children telling them he and Kurama would be back soon. Before he left he paused a moment to reflect on how beautifully his family was growing up.

Hiro at ten years old looked like a male version of Shina when she was younger. He was tall and slender but had great strength for one so young. Even though he was five years older than the other kits they were very close and he was very protective.

Kuryn was a living doll though a bit of a tomboy. She looked like a female version of Kuronue. She was slender with ebony wings that she was beginning to learn to use. As Kurama had once said she is probably the living image of what Mailyn, Yokuro's mother and Kuronue's daughter must have looked like.

Except for being a Youko and having Kuronue's indigo eyes, Kyba was Hiei's son from head to toe. He wasn't showing signs of being very tall but he was fast and strong. He had a passion for swords and was quickly learning to control his fire powers. He was also every bit as protective of his twin as Hiei was of his Fox, rarely letting her far from sight.

Even at five years old, Yukiko or Kiki as Kyba had nicknamed her, was still tiny and delicate next to her brother and cousin. She might be small but even at this early age she was proving to have very strong powers. Her small size also made it easier for her to fly. She had an exotic beauty that even amazed Kurama.

Hiei looked to the other children before leaving to join his mate, sending a silent prayer as he went that Yusuke's condition had improved.


	29. Chapter 29

I am so sorry this took so long. I didn't feel good for two weeks after I got out of the hospital but I still had to go back to work so I just came home and went to sleep. After I felt better I've been busy planning a huge party for my brother's birthday. I made Mexican food for fifty people this weekend. Now that that's over I hope to get this story wrapped up for all of you.

Yes, I'm sorry to say it's just about over. The next chapter should be the last one. Thank you all so much for sticking with me for what will be my longest story (30 chapters). For my loyal reviewers there are no words to describe what your reviews have meant to me. There are more than twice as many reviews for this story than any of my others. I hope that means everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please, even if you've never reviewed before, please do so at the end. I love reading reviewers profiles and some of their stories.

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

**Chapter 29**

Keiko sat at Yusuke's side, her hand shook as she brushed the hair back from his eyes. Yukina had finished healing the worst of his injuries and he seemed to be resting comfortably though he hadn't regained consciousness yet. This wasn't the first time she had sat at his bedside after he had been wounded but this was without a doubt the worst. Yusuke's injuries had been severe and he had lost a lot of blood.

Looking up she saw Hiei slip into the room next to Kurama. Usually their calm demeanor reassured her but not this time. Knowing they were worried scared her more than she wanted to admit.

The fact that Yusuke had needed his Mazaku form for the battle showed that the fight was bad. Fingering some of the long strands of Yusuke's hair she smiled shakily at them. "Kurama, it looks like Yusuke's going to need another haircut when he wakes up."

Knowing she was trying to be brave Kurama knelt beside her taking Yusuke's hair in one hand and her hand in the other. "Maybe we should cut it while he's still asleep. We could give him a whole new look and surprise him when he wakes up."

"Hn, you could try hiding all that damn hair gel too." Kurama looked at Hiei shocked that he would try to help make Keiko feel better.

Before Keiko could respond there was movement from the bed. "Touch my hair gel and I'll shoot your fingers off half pint."

"Yusuke!" Keiko jumped up, then remembering his injuries, gently hugged and kissed her husband.

Kurama's smile was huge as he grabbed Hiei in a tight hug. Turning back to the Urameshi's, Kurama laughed. "Keiko, next time Yusuke wants to sleep in, just remember to threaten his hair products."

Keiko pulled back, both laughing and crying at the same time. Yusuke glared at Kurama. "If you think I'm letting you anywhere near my hair with a pair of scissors you crazy Youko…"

Everyone was laughing so hard they didn't hear him finish.

* * *

It was late and everyone was tired, so it was decided that they would all stay one last night at the fortress before returning to their various homes.

In the apartment they had been using since having to abandon their home, Hiei lay in the center of a very large bed. Cuddled into his right side, snuggled together, were Kyba and Yukiko. Cuddled into his left side, was his beautiful redhead. Softly, Kurama was singing his family to sleep.

When the kits had drifted off to sleep Kurama nuzzled his face into Hiei's neck. "Are you sure your alright Koi? You were hurt pretty bad."

Hiei rubbed his cheek against soft red hair. "I'm fine Kitten. All I need is you, my kits and some sleep. Before you ask, Kuro's fine too. Yukina saw to his wing while you bathed the kits. She said he can't fly for a week or so, then it will be good as new."

Kurama released a sigh of relief. "Kiki will be glad to hear that. With everything that's been going on, she and Kuryn have fallen behind on their flying lessons"

Hiei absently ran his hand up and down Kurama's back. "We'll go home tomorrow, clean up whatever mess we find there and everything should be back to normal in a few days."

Kurama clutched Hiei to him tightly. "It's been so long Hiei, I can't believe it's finally over. I just want to put our children to sleep in their own bed and take you to ours and make love till we collapse from exhaustion."

Burying his fingers in Kurama's hair Hiei kissed him senseless. Pulling back, Hiei smiled at the dreamy expression on his lover's face. "Tomorrow night I'm going to hold you to that Sweetheart. Tonight I just want you to hold me and sing me to sleep."

"Your wish is always my command Beloved." Softly Kurama sang ningen love songs as Hiei slept, purring peacefully in his husband's arms.


	30. Chapter 30

This is it, the end of the '_Hiei & Kurama' _series. I may or may not write more but probably only one shots, not a fifth story.

I'll try and make the end especially good and extra long for all you wonderful people. Special thanks to all who reviewed and extra special thanks to **The Forbidden Fox** for the awesome fan art of this adorable family. It might not appear over but this chapter is the happily ever after Shiori promised them in the first story.

My only payment for this is your wonderful reviews (and three beautiful pics) so please review whether it be the chapter, the story or the whole series. To all of you who write I promise to keep reviewing. Thank you all so much.

**Standard disclaimer:** I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

**Chapter 30 - The End**

Kurama and Kuronue sat with Shina and Yokuro in the garden of their apartment. Around them Hiro, Kuryn and the twins played.

Even though the threat was gone Yokuro couldn't help but worry about his parents taking the twins home alone. "Dad, are you sure we can't go with you? You and Mom might need help if there's a mess at home."

"I'm sure Kurama and I can handle whatever we find." After spending almost two years protecting each other Kuronue knew it would be hard for their son to let go.

Shina had been trying all morning to convince their parents not to go home. "Foxie-Mama, you and Daddy could leave the kits with us until you've checked things out. Maybe you should stay here with us a bit longer. What if there's still danger?"

Kurama smiled at his daughter, reaching out to caress her ear. He knew she just wanted them all to stay together, staying together had kept them alive. "We're going to miss you too Little Fox, but it's time for us to go home. Give us a week to settle back in, then bring our grandchildren for a visit. It's been a long time since we were all home together."

Kuronue tugged Kurama's sleeve. "It's time to go Sweetheart. Hiei wants to see Yukina and the girls before everyone leaves."

The demon family took a few minutes to say their goodbye's in private. Lots of hugs and kisses were exchanged before they gathered the children and all headed out to the main hall. There the rest of the family were saying their last goodbye's as each individual family prepared to leave.

Little by little they made their way around the room until they finally made their way to where Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina and Kuwabara waited. Yusuke slapped Kuronue on the back. "We were beginning to think you guys would never make it over here."

Kuronue gave a wicked grin. "You guys don't hold a candle to all the lovely ladies we've gotten to hug and kiss today. Speaking of which, Yukina, Keiko I haven't kissed either of you yet and Hiei's clambering to get out."

Yukina and Keiko both giggled as they were warmly drawn into his arms, their cheeks kissed. A moment later Kurama found them in his arms. A few more kisses and words were exchanged and both demons changed to their other forms.

Hiei had barely appeared when Yukina threw herself at him. The others quietly talked amongst themselves giving the Koorime twins a moment alone. "Brother, I'm going to miss this, all of us together. Isn't it wonderful? We finally got the family we never had growing up."

Hiei nodded at her shyly before pulling her into a brotherly hug. "Even if we're not together, we'll always be there for each other."

When they rejoined the others Yukina had an arm around Hiei and slipped the other around Kurama. The redhead smiled down at her before kissing her cheek.

Yusuke looked at his friends. "As fun as this has been, all of us together again, kicking demon ass, I sure hope we never have to do it again. Next time the party's at Hiei and Kurama's."

Everyone laughed. Kurama looked around the room at the children and grandchildren of the former Reiki Tente. "This family of ours is pretty impressive aren't they? They came together, followed orders, fought hard and survived."

Hiei reached around Yukina to rub his mate's arm. "With the four of us as teachers, how could they have been anything less than great?"

Kuwabara's eyes widened a moment at the unexpected complement from his long time rival. "Thanks Hiei."

"Hn." Was Hiei's only response.

Their family had grown beyond anyone's expectations. Kenji and Yuki had four children. In the first five years of their marriage they had three sons born with strength to rival their father and grandfather. Then a few years later a sweet little Koorime daughter for her grandma Keiko to spoil. Not only were Yusuke and Kuwabara the first Reiki Tente to have grandchildren but also had the first great-grandchildren.

Kuwabara and Yukina's younger daughters, Kina and Zima, waited much longer before finding mates. Ten years ago they had moved to the Ningenkai as the next caretaker's of Genki's temple. They helped facilitate the immigration of peaceful demons into the human world. Two years later they fell in love with two brothers that had passed through the temple looking for a new life in the Ningenkai. Knowing they would need healers in their latest battle, the four had returned to Makai to help the family but would soon be returning to the temple.

Together the Reiki Tente family had settled into a peaceful existence, but as this last threat had proven, they were still a powerful force to be reckoned with.

Slowly everyone began to leave. Kurama, knowing his overprotective mate would prefer his stronger Youko counterpart beside him once they left the protection of the fortress, said his last farewell's before changing back to Yoko.

Kyba and Yukiko walked between their parents as they left. Turning back they all waved one last time.

* * *

Yukiko was snuggled in Hiei's arms as Kurama attempted to settle Kyba down. Even after the long walk home and the quick cleanup they had done in the den once they got there, the little Youko still had the energy to jump on the bed. "Kiki can go to bed if she wants to, but why do I have to go to bed now? I'm not tired."

His Youko parent sighed for what felt like the fifth time since entering the room. Kurama knew his son was just excited about being home. "Kyba, you don't want Kiki to be lonely her first night home do you? Besides it's late, Daddy and I want to go to bed too and we can't go until you do."

Kyba started to open his mouth to argue again when he heard a low growl from Hiei. Eyes wide, he closed his mouth and made one last jump from the bed into Kurama's arms. With a big hug the Youko kit whispered in the older Youko's ear. "I guess that means Daddy wants his snuggle time alone with you."

Hiei hadn't heard what his son whispered to his mate but was amazed that the kit could make the centuries old Youko blush. Snuggle time is what the little demons had called it whenever they caught their parents making out.

Kurama shook his head, kissed Kyba and passed the kit to Hiei. Once Kyba was settled he took little Yukiko in his arms. "You look sleepy Kiki. Are you glad to be home little Angel?"

The silver head tucked into his neck nodded. "Um, hm. Uncle Yusuke's is nice but I like sleeping in my bed better."

Kyba and Yukiko looked at each other and nodded. As always, when they wanted something, they spoke as one, going back and forth in the same conversation. From the look in their eyes they wanted something now.

"Mama, Kyba and I have been talking…"

"…Kiki and I were thinking…"

"…Now that we're home, maybe…"

"…We could each have our own rooms?"

"…Kyba and I are old enough…"

"…Kiki wants this room for all her girly stuff…"

"…And Kyba wants the room upstairs where he can keep his weapons."

As always they finished together. "Pleeease!"

Surprised, Kurama looked at Hiei before addressing their kits. "If that's what you both want we'll get the upstairs bedroom ready tomorrow."

Both kits cheered. Yukiko fingered Kurama's silver hair. "Mama, could we go shopping for some new things for my room? I'd like a vanity, like yours, where I can keep my brushes, jewelry and perfumes and maybe a pretty blanket with flowers on it, some bright colored pillows and…"

As her family laughed Yukiko was reminded that being the only female in a den of males wasn't always easy. Hiei shook his head. "Where did we go wrong Foxie? Shina was a teenager before she figured out she was a female and learned about shopping." This only brought more laughter.

Kurama snuggled his daughter. "Kiki-Angel, when Shina and Kuryn come next week the four of us will go shopping and you can have anything you want to make this room all yours."

Her huge smile was followed by kisses and licks across his face. "Thank you Foxie-Mama."

Impatient to get to his Fox alone Hiei quickly put an end to any further conversation. "Alright you two, into bed and no more playing around. We have a lot to do tomorrow. We have to finish cleaning up before we can get Kyba's room ready."

A few kisses, hugs and I love you's later the kits were settled and Hiei led Kurama from the room.

* * *

The kits were asleep, Hiei and Kurama had slipped out for a quick bath and were now snuggled naked in bed. Even though it had been weeks since they had made love they weren't in any hurry.

The silver Youko rested against the pillows with Hiei cuddled in his arms. Rubbing his cheek in his mate's soft black hair, Kurama remained silent sensing that Hiei had something to say. "Kurama, what happens now?"

Holding the fire demon close Kurama ran a hand across the muscles on his lover's chest. "I'm not sure Koibito. We put our lives on hold for almost two years now. It might be hard to play with our kits, train and make love anytime we want."

"Hn, crazy Fox." Hiei decided it was time to start teasing his mate and began nibbling across the chest before him.

The Fox couldn't hold back a small moan of appreciation. "Hey, I… uh… thought you…um… wanted to talk Fire-Fly?"

Hiei's hand began a feather light caress along a slender hip working down along the inside of a well muscled thigh. He smirked and lightly bit the nipple in his mouth as Kurama spread his legs giving his mate a hint as to where he would like that hand to travel. When Kurama tried to arch further into his lover's caress Hiei smacked his hip. "When do I ever want to talk in bed? It's Kuro that likes to do that. Besides I'm in charge of snuggle time tonight Fox so lie back and enjoy."

Hiei smirked againwhen Kurama blushed. "So that's what our son said to you make you blush. He knew it was snuggle time didn't he?"

Kurama's eyes were closed and his head was thrown back enjoying the long overdue assault on his body. "The little demon's…ahh… too smart for his own… GOOD!"

Hiei finally wrapped his hand around his mate's arousal and Kurama nearly bucked Hiei off. "You like that Foxie? Or would you rather have something warmer than my hand around you?"

Kurama couldn't form a coherent thought just then. "Yeaaa!"

With a wicked laugh Hiei licked the cute navel before him. "Not good enough Sweetheart, I want to hear you beg."

Gulping air, Kurama gripped the sheets trying to ground himself. "Anari Hiei! Please! It's been so long, I need you!"

Settling between strong thighs Hiei smirked triumphantly. "Much better Foxie. Enjoy."

And enjoy Kurama did.

* * *

Two hours later the lover's lay breathless in each other's arms. Kurama raised himself up to look at his mate. "That was incredible Koibito. I know the answer to your question. I know what happens now."

Hiei looked into the eyes he had loved for so many years now. "So tell me, my beautiful Fox, what happens now?"

Kurama gave Hiei a passionate kiss before giving him with a brilliant smile. "We do just what my mother said…we live happily ever after."

THE END


End file.
